Une nouvelle menace
by Frasyl
Summary: Fic Post Hadés. Les chevaliers sont revenus à la vie et apprennent à vivre en paix. Alors que tout semble calme, deux chevaliers disparaissent lors d'une banale mission et une nouvelle menace semble se profiler. HxH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Note : Histoire écrite en 2008.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Sanctuaire **

Trois ans déjà, trois ans que leur vie leur avait été rendue par les Dieux…

Ils avaient du tous réapprendre à vivre les uns avec les autres : même si tout avait été dit si tous s'étaient pardonnés un certain nombre d'entre eux s'était longuement demandé pourquoi ils étaient là, revenus à la vie, alors que tant d'autres avaient péris dans ces guerres saintes.

Le Sanctuaire revivait, reprit en main par Shion, qui avait retrouvé sa place de grand Pope à la demande d'Athéna.

Saori avait modernisé le domaine, équipant de tous les outils modernes le palais mais aussi les maisons des chevaliers, assouplit certaines règles et incitait les chevaliers à vivre plus librement et surtout à profiter de la vie.

Au bout d'un peu plus de deux ans passés pour la plupart à profiter largement de cette nouvelle liberté, ils avaient épuisés les discothèques, cinémas et autres plaisirs de la vie.  
>Certains avaient profité de cette nouvelle liberté pour étudier, s'engager dans des causes humanitaires soutenues par la fondation de Saori.<p>

Ils s'étaient également gavés de conquêtes en tout genre, rattrapant le temps perdu mais aujourd'hui une certaine stabilité avait tendance à s'installer : Entraînements communs aux arènes le matin, repas organisés chez l'un ou l'autre au moins une fois par mois pour ne pas se perdre à nouveau, recherche de nouveau apprentis à qui transmettre leur savoir.

Les chevaliers divins vivaient autour de Saori qui revenait au Sanctuaire régulièrement avec eux et ils se retrouvaient toujours tous avec plaisir.

C'était un matin comme un autre, il faisait beau sur le Sanctuaire et pourtant ce matin-là le chevalier d'or de la Balance eut un étrange pressentiment, comme si ce bonheur tout neuf n'avait déjà que trop duré et qu'à nouveau ils allaient devoir faire face à quelque chose qui les menaçait.

Dohko prit son petit déjeuner et repensa à l'étrange rêve qu'il faisait régulièrement depuis quelques temps, c'était plutôt un souvenir qu'un rêve d'ailleurs, une légende que lui avait raconté son maître alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Légende que lui-même avait raconté à son tour à Shiryu, quand il le formait aux cinq Pics….

Il ne se rendit pas à l'arène ce matin-là, refusant d'inquiéter les autres pour rien, il profita que tous, Shion comprit, s'y trouvaient et monta à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire où il s'installa devant un ordinateur. Il ignorait ce qu'il cherchait exactement mais avait la certitude que s'il se passait bien quelque chose, il en trouverait des indices sur le net. Comme tous les chevaliers, ils avaient appris à se servir des outils modernes et même s'il n'en raffolait pas, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils étaient pratiques. Il avait prit la précaution de passer voir Shaka pour prévenir de son absence.

Aux arènes les chevaliers avaient commencés leurs entraînements, Shaka avait informé les autres de l'absence de la Balance, Shion, bien qu'intrigué, ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, pourtant quelque chose le gênait…en fait, c'était le comportement de son compagnon d'arme qui l'intriguait depuis quelques temps…il le voyait de moins en moins, comme si Dohko cherchait à l'éviter…il décida de passer le voir après l'entraînement, mais malheureusement il ne le trouva chez lui, troublé il reprit le chemin du palais, remettant à plus tard cette rencontre car d'autres tâches l'attendaient.

ooo000ooo

**Pendant ce temps au Japon…**

Saori recevait un des amis de son grand-père qui lui avait demandé un entretien.  
>Les cinq chevaliers divins visionnaient, à la demande de leur Déesse, la conversation entre le vieil homme et celle-ci dans la pièce voisine. A la fin de l'entretien Seiya prit la parole :<p>

- Pourquoi cette disparition nous concernerait-elle ?  
>- Si Athéna a souhaité nous faire écouter cette conversation, il y a forcement une raison, lui répondit Shiryu<br>- Attendons qu'elle nous explique, ajouta Shun.

Athéna entrait justement dans la pièce :  
>- Vous avez entendu ? leur demanda-t-elle, je vous aient fait venir car j'ai vérifié l'enquête de cet homme concernant la disparitions de son petit-fils et j'ai fait d'étranges découvertes.<br>Elle leur tendit des papiers qu'ils lurent en silence :

- Vous voulez dire qu'au cours du dernier siècle, plus de cent personnes ont disparus au même endroit ? demanda Hyoga.  
>- Oui, et même avant visiblement, dit Shiryu qui examinait une autre liasse de papier.<br>- Autre chose me pose un problème, intervint Athéna, quand nous voulons observer cette zone, nous rencontrons un fort brouillage.  
>- Comme pour le Sanctuaire ? demanda Ikki.<br>- Oui. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que Shiryu et Hyoga se rendent sur place, c'est un lieu très touristique, vous n'aurez aucun mal à passer pour des étudiant en vacances et vous pourrez approcher cet endroit et enquêter sur place.  
>- Ok, répondirent les deux intéressés.<p>

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire, trois jours plus tard….**

Shion fulminait tout seul dans son bureau, là il n'avait plus aucun doute, Dohko le fuyait ni plus ni moins, depuis trois jours, il n'était pas arrivé à le voir en privée…il partait rapidement à la fin des entraînements, disparaissait régulièrement du Sanctuaire pour aller en ville, se débrouillait pour n'être jamais seul et enfin il se réfugiait au seul endroit où Shion n'osait le déranger au Sanctuaire sans une bonne raison : au sud du domaine sacré, il y avait une petite cascade qui descendait dans la vallée. Shion savait que Dohko aimait y venir quand il avait besoin de réfléchir, sûrement en souvenir de la cascade de Rozan, et ces derniers temps il y passait beaucoup de temps…il y était en ce moment même…mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

Shion ne supportait plus cet étrange attitude de sa part, ils avaient toujours été si proches l'un de l'autre…Dohko tempérait par sa sagesse et son calme la fougue du grand Pope tout comme il le faisait au temps où il était simple chevalier d'or du Bélier…cela l'avait profondément affecté de devoir se battre contre lui lors de la bataille contre Hadès, mais sa plus grande surprise avait été de le voir retrouver son apparence, de l'avoir vu apparaître devant lui comme le souvenir qu'il en avait gardé…il était son meilleur ami…il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle…il avait remarqué que Dohko participait rarement aux sorties générales des autres chevaliers, mais il avait toujours été raisonnable de tout temps…mais là il se passait autre chose…il avait été si heureux de le retrouver, il refusait de le perdre à nouveau, même ne serait-ce qu'un peu, non cela Shion ne le supporterait pas.

ooo000ooo

Dohko regagnait son temple, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il espérait que Shion se serait lassé de le chercher, il avait senti son cosmos quasiment toute l'après-midi et il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais il redoutait cette confrontation, en temps normal, il serait aller le voir dès le début de cet étrange pressentiment, mais la situation n'avait plus rien de normale entre eux…Depuis quand s'était-il rendu compte, peut-être dés leur résurrection ou peu de temps après en tout cas…mais Shion semblait se plaire dans de multiples aventures, aussi bien féminines que masculines d'ailleurs, et il ne sentait pas le droit de l'en priver si tel était son bonheur…

Il soupira en entrant dans son temple et sentit un cosmos : Saga, celui-ci l'attendait assis devant sa porte :

- C'était ouvert, tu aurais pu rentrer, Saga  
>Le chevalier des Gémeaux, l'air fatigué et las, suivit en silence Dohko dans le salon :<br>- Assis-toi, je te fais un café.  
>- Merci<p>

Le chevalier de la Balance prépara deux cafés et rejoignit Saga, il l'observa alors qu'il le buvait, attendant qu'il se décide à parler, ce n'était pas la première fois que le Gémeaux venait le voir, il ne comprenait pas qu'on lui ait accordé une deuxième chance, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à regarder Shion en face, bien que celui-ci lui ait largement pardonné, quand à sa Déesse, c'est tout juste s'il osait la regarder, mais pour lui, en ce moment, ce n'était pas le pire :

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé ? demanda Dohko  
>- Tu l'as fait toi ?<br>- Non.  
>- A chaque fois que le vois avec une nouvelle conquête, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, Dohko, je ne suis pas sur de continuer à le supporter…<p>

Que pouvait lui dire celui-ci, il vivait exactement la même situation et ne trouvait pas de solution. Saga passa une main sur son visage avant de poursuivre

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que j'étais venu, j'ai une drôle d'impression Dohko.  
>- Toi aussi, un mauvais pressentiment ?<br>- Oui, comme si tout cela n'était pas fini…  
>- J'ai la même depuis quelques jours.<br>- Tu en as parlé à Shion ?  
>- Non, pas encore, j'ai fait quelques recherches avant…<br>- Et alors ?  
>- J'ai des pistes mais rien de bien concret pour l'instant, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas été voir Shion, ça et le reste…<p>

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdu dans leurs pensées et relevèrent la tête en même temps :

- Quand on parle du loup, dit Saga  
>- Je crois que ce coup-là, je vais pas y échapper, soupira Dohko alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte :<br>- Shion ! Quelle surprise ! Entres…tu veux un café ?  
>- Bonsoir Dohko, Saga.<br>- Tu en veux un autre Saga ? demanda la Balance en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
>- Bonsoir Shion, non merci, je vais vous laisser, on se voit demain Dohko.<br>- Ok, à demain.

Le chevalier de Gémeaux les salua et sortit, retournant à pas lents vers son temple, les laissant seuls. Shion suivit Dohko dans la cuisine :

- Tout va bien, Dohko ? demanda-t-il alors que celui-ci préparait un nouveau café, le Balance ignora la question et se retourna pour faire face à Shion.  
>- Dohko…<p>

Celui-ci le regardait toujours sans répondre, se demandant, comme Saga un peu plus tôt, jusqu'où sa patience irait-elle, combien de temps supporterait-il de paraître impassible devant cet homme, alors que tout son être le poussait vers lui…

- Je vais bien Shion, finit-il par répondre choisissant encore une fois de taire ses sentiments.  
>- Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Il m'est impossible de te voir cinq minutes ces derniers jours et tu passes beaucoup temps à la cascade…plus que d'habitude<p>

Dohko attrapa les cafés et se dirigea vers le salon, Shion le suivit en soupirant, des fois son calme l'exaspérait. Il s'installa dans le canapé alors que son hôte restait debout, regardant par la fenêtre avant de se retourner et de répondre au grand Pope :

- J'ai un étrange pressentiment depuis quelques jours…  
>- De quoi parles-tu ?<br>- Si je le savais, ce serait plus simple à expliquer…c'est juste une impression que quelque chose va se passer, Saga me disait tout à l'heure qu'il ressentait la même chose.  
>- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir avant ?<p>

Dohko resta silencieux, ils se faisaient face et Shion voyait bien sur le visage de son ami que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le troublait, pourquoi semblait-il si triste ? Il essaya de sonder son cosmos, il le vit sourire :

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas faire cela avec moi, Shion…

Celui-ci sourit sans répondre, bien sur qu'il le savait…et brutalement Shion comprit pourquoi l'attitude de son ami lui avait fait si mal. Pourquoi toutes les aventures qu'il avait eut depuis sa résurrection ne l'avaient jamais satisfait complètement. Pourquoi le voir dans cet état le rendait malade. Pourquoi il tenait tant à lui…mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, Dohko devant lui avait brusquement pali et se rattrapait au canapé pour ne pas tomber, il se précipita vers lui :

- Dohko !  
>- Mon dieu, Shiryu…<br>- Quoi Shiryu ? demanda Shion affolé  
>- Son cosmos, il vient de disparaître, le sien et celui de…Dohko fit un effort et continua, et celui de Hyoga<p>

Shion soutenant toujours son ami ferma les yeux et essaya de percevoir le cosmos des deux chevaliers divins sans y parvenir.  
>Il ressentit alors un bouleversement dans la continuité du cosmos qui le laissa sans souffle un instant, Saga entra en trombe dans le salon, chancelant :<p>

- Shion, Dohko vous avez senti ?

Le grand Pope s'était déjà repriS mais Dohko avait encore du mal, il s'écarta néanmoins de Shion, se tenant toujours au canapé :

- Camus, dit-il en regardant le grand Pope, il faut monter…

Shion comprit le message et les téléporta tous les trois dans le salon du chevalier du Verseau, qu'ils trouvèrent par terre, une tasse renversée devant lui. Saga se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et l'installa sur le sofa où Dohko prit également place :

- Hyoga, murmura simplement Camus.  
>- Je sais, lui répondit la Balance, avec Shiryu, je l'ai ressenti aussi.<br>- Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
>- Ils ont disparus de notre zone de perception brutalement, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient morts, lui expliqua la Balance.<p>

Saga s'était agenouillé devant Camus et le regardait, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

Shura et Aphrodite pénétrèrent à ce moment ensemble dans le salon du Verseau :

- Tous le chevaliers ont du ressentir la même chose, leur dit Shion pour les calmer et il se figea alors que la voix de sa Déesse lui parvenait par télépathie :  
>- Athéna ? l'interrogea Dohko<p>

Il fit oui de la tête et se concentra sur sa conversation avec elle.

- Il vaut mieux que l'on ailles tous au palais, dit-il un moment plus tard, je baisse la barrière, et il envoya un message mental à tous les chevaliers non présents dans la pièce pour que chacun se téleporte :  
>- Saga, aides Camus, ordonna-t-il en prenant d'office lui-même Dohko par la taille pour le téléporter avec lui, le sentant frissonner violement lorsque qu'il l'enlaça pour le relever. Il chercha son regard mais celui de son compagnon était fixé sur le sol…<p>

Quand ils apparurent dans le salon du palais, tous les autres chevaliers s'y trouvaient ainsi que Shaina et Marine. Saga déposa Camus sur un des canapés et se releva, mais le Verseau posa sa main sur son bras, l'invitant par ce geste à prendre place à ses côtés. Saga sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, mais le moment était mal choisi pour essayer de comprendre le geste du chevalier de glace, aussi s'installa-t-il simplement à ses côtés, la main de Camus ne quitta pas son bras….

Dohko, lui s'était libéré de l'étreinte de Shion dès leur arrivée et s'évertuait maintenant à mettre en eux le plus de distance possible, il n'avait pu empêcher son corps de réagir au contact du grand Pope, il espérait juste que celui-ci mette cela sur le compte des événements…

Shion rétablit la barrière et attrapa un téléphone pour qu'on leur serve des boissons chaudes et des en-cas, la nuit risquait d'être longue. il jeta un coup d'œil vers Dohko avant de prendre la parole, songeant qu'il lui faudrait vraiment trouver le temps de lui parler seul à seul, il n'osait croire à ce qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure et qui expliquerait pourtant bien des choses, notamment son comportement ces derniers temps :

- Athéna vient de me contacter, elle prends l'avion dès ce soir et sera là demain matin, tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle avait envoyée Shiryu et Hyoga enquêter sur la disparition du petit-fils d'une des relation de son grand-père lors d'un voyage touristique.  
>- Depuis quand on s'occupes du travail de la police ? interrogea Kanon<br>- L'enquête qu'a menée Saori a laissée apparaître des centaines d'autres disparitions dans cette même zone et il lui a été impossible de l'observer par satellite.  
>- Un brouillage ? demanda Mu.<br>- Apparemment, c'est pourquoi elle les a envoyés sur place, finissant ainsi son exposé des faits que la Déesse lui avait relatés un peu plus tôt.  
>- T'as t'elle précisé l'endroit de la zone en question ? demanda Dohko<br>- Oui, quelque part en Egypte, un lieu très touristique, ils devaient se faire passer pour des étudiants en vacance.  
>- L'Egypte, répéta pensivement la Balance, repensant à son rêve, était-ce une coïncidence ?<br>- Dohko, pourquoi tu as dit qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, j'ai senti la disparition du cosmos de Hyoga ? demanda Camus.  
>- Comme moi, celui de Shiryu, sûrement parce que nous sommes leurs maîtres. Mais c'était trop brutal, on a tous subi ici cette sensation, celle de sentir disparaître le cosmos d'un de nos compagnons, hors là c'était totalement différent…je ne saurais te l'expliquer en détail mais essaies de comparer et tu en arriveras à la même conclusion…<p>

Le Verseau resta un moment silencieux, se concentrant :

- Tu as raison, c'est comme si, ils avaient simplement changés d'espace…  
>- Une autre dimension ? Interrogea Aldébaran.<br>- Non, on peut sentir un cosmos même dans d'autres dimensions, dit Shaka, hors là je ne les sent nulle part, Kanon, Saga ?  
>- Comme toi, confirma Kanon, Saga se contentant d'hocher la tête.<br>- Alors où ? Interrogea Mu.  
>- Ca, c'est la question, répondit Shion, exprimant ainsi l'opinion générale.<p>

La commande du grand Pope arriva de la cuisine à ce moment et tout le monde s'en rapprocha, ils firent une pause tout en continuant à discuter par petits groupes, Dohko profita de l'agitation générale pour s'éclipser discrètement du salon.

ooo000ooo

**Quelque part en Egypte…**

Hyoga ouvrit les yeux, retenant un exclamation de douleur, tant son crâne semblait prêt à exploser. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de lui : l'endroit était sombre et humide, une petite meurtrière garnie de barreau laissait filtrer un rayon de lune, c'était la nuit. Il vit aussi une paillasse et des écuelles, une geôle, à priori, une lourde porte en fer se dressait un peu plus loin. Il aperçut une forme recroquevillée couverte de longs cheveux bruns, Shiryu. Il se précipita vers son ami, affolé mais constata avec soulagement qu'il était juste inconscient. Il le souleva, cala sa tête sur ses genoux et dégagea son visage, lissant sommairement ses cheveux. Ses gestes étaient pleins de douceurs, et quand son visage apparut à la lueur de la lune, il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifiquement beau, sa main glissa doucement sur son visage…

Il se reprit, il ne pouvait pas penser à Shiryu de cette façon, il n'en avait pas le droit, celui-ci était heureux avec Shunrei, il devait taire les élans de son cœur. Il se permit juste de déposer un léger baiser sur son front avant d'entreprendre de le réveiller doucement. Il rencontra enfin le regard émeraude de son compagnon :

- Shiryu, ça va ?  
>- Hyoga ?<p>

Les yeux se fermèrent à nouveau pour se rouvrir presque aussitôt :

- Ma tête, elle va exploser, dit Shiryu.  
>- Calmes-toi, ça va passer, ça me l'a fait aussi.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- Je sais pas, on a passé une espèce de barrière magnétique et après j'ai eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête, je me suis réveillé ici, un peu avant toi.<br>- Et où sommes-nous ? lui demanda le chevalier du Dragon se relevant péniblement, aidé par son compagnon  
>- On dirait une prison, ça ressemble au cachot où m'avait enfermé les guerriers divins à Asgard.<p>

Shiryu regardait autour de lui, sans répondre, l'aube semblait pointer à travers la petite meurtrière.

- On peux peut-être appeler nos armures et sortir d'ici, suggéra Hyoga.  
>- Non, n'utilise pas ton cosmos.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Juste avant de sombrer, j'ai ressentit un puissant cosmos, on risque de se faire repérer. Si le but était de nous tuer, on serait déjà mort, il vaut mieux attendre.<p>

Hyoga ne répondit pas, Shiryu était beaucoup plus sensible que lui aux variations du cosmos…

- C'est bizarre, je ressens le cosmos de nos compagnons comme atténués, dit-il.  
>- La barrière que l'on a franchit sans doute, j'espère que de leurs côtés ils nous ressentent toujours, sinon ça va être la panique au Sanctuaire…<p>

Une trappe s'ouvrit à ce moment dans la lourde porte en fer, et un plateau fut déposé sur le sol avant qu'elle ne se referme.

- Le p'tit déj ? dit Hyoga en se levant pour aller voir le contenu du plateau, il le ramena vers son ami :  
>- A part l'eau et le pain, je penses qu'il vaut mieux éviter le reste, commenta-t-il en posant le plateau près d'eux avant de se rasseoir.<p>

Ils se contentèrent de se désaltérer, ayant surtout soif et restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Hyoga éclate de rire :

- Qui y a-t-il de si drôle, lui demanda Shiryu étonné.  
>- Je penses à l'ironie de la situation, commenta son ami, se calmant un peu.<p>

- Je voyage dans un pays de rêve avec l'un des plus beau mec que je connaisse, à la base c'était plutôt un plan sympa qui a l'air de virer au cauchemar.  
>Shiryu ne répondit pas et son regard se voila, Hyoga reprit, se méprenant sur le silence de son compagnon :<br>- Désolé, Shiryu, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, j'essayais juste de dédramatiser la situation.  
>Le Dragon sembla redescendre sur terre :<br>- Non, ce n'est pas ça, tes préférences ne me gênes pas, et tu le sais. C'est juste que je pensais que le beau mec en question vient de se faire larguer…  
>- Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais…<p>

Shiryu lui sourit tristement :

- Normal, je n'en ai parlé à personne, cela s'est passé juste avant qu'Athéna nous convoque. Shunrei s'est soudain prit de passion pour un des amis de Saori, même si cela n'était plus ça entre nous, ça fait un drôle d'effet, pour moi ce voyage était plutôt comme une façon d'oublier un peu tout ça.  
>- Et moi, je te le rappelle, je suis vraiment désolé.<p>

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Shiryu ne reprenne :

- Parles-moi plutôt de toi, d'après Shun, ta vie amoureuse est plutôt mouvementée en ce moment, je crois que tu l'inquiètes beaucoup, dit-il malicieusement.  
>Hyoga eut une moue faussement outrée :<br>- Celui-là, il est toujours si sage…  
>- Ca n'a rien à voir, je crois qu'il juste amoureux, alors il a du mal à te comprendre.<br>- Shun, amoureux ? Et de qui ?  
>- Ca je l'ignore, la seule chose dont je sois sure, c'est que cette personne est au Sanctuaire.<br>- Tu es vraiment observateur, _si seulement tu l'étais pour toi, Shiryu, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même,_ tu te rends compte de quoi on parle alors que nous sommes…

La porte s'ouvrit, l'interrompant :

- Alors voilà les nouveaux !

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire…**

Shion s'était servit un thé et discutait avec Shaka quand il remarqua l'absence de Dohko :

- Il s'est éclipsé tout à l'heure, lui dit Shaka, comprenant qui il cherchait, il a visiblement une idée en tête.  
>- Oui, mais laquelle ?<br>- Je pense qu'il nous le dira en tant voulu.

Ils furent rejoints par un groupe composé d'Aïoros, Aïola et Shura :

- Vous avez une idée ? demanda Shura.  
>- Pas plus que tout à l'heure, répondit Shion, je vais aux nouvelles, dit-il sortant à son tour du salon avec une tasse de thé et un sandwich, et sondant le palais pour trouver le chevalier de la Balance qu'il localisa à la bibliothèque.<p>

Shaka le regarda sortir avec un sourire :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire, lui demanda Aïoros.  
>- Une intuition qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qui nous occupe, lui répondit Shaka, se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts et pétillants de malice.<p>

Le cœur d'Aïoros rata un battement, ce sourire, ces yeux…il le trouva si beau…il du faire un effort pour s'arracher à la contemplation du doux visage.

Un peu plus loin Aldébarande tendait une tasse de thé à Shaina, sous le regard attendri de Mu, ces deux-là se sont vraiment rapprochés ces derniers temps, pensait ce dernier…pensif ses yeux firent le tour de la salle, il remarqua plusieurs rapprochement de cette sorte et sourit. Il aura fallu qu'un danger les menace et certains se rendent brutalement compte que leurs compagnons sont bien plus que de simple amis…mais ce n'était pas vrai pour tous, pour lui en tout cas, il y avait peu d'espoir que celui que son cœur avait choisi se rende compte de quelque chose. Il soupira et son regard en rencontra un autre, des yeux turquoises accrochèrent ses yeux mauves, les emprisonnant, Aldébaran, se relevant, vint couper l'échange :

- Mu, ça va ? demanda-t-il  
>- Oui, tout va bien<p>

Mais il se sentait profondément troublé, avait-il vraiment lu dans ce regard ce qu'il croyait ?

ooo000ooo

Shion entra dans la bibliothèque trouvant Dohko assis en tailleur sur la table, de gros bouquins ouverts posés tout autour de lui, il s'approcha :

- Tu trouves quelque chose ?  
>- Non, et ça m'énerve, je suis sur que la réponse est ici !<br>- Bois et manges ça aussi, dit-il en déposant ce qu'il avait amené, tu en as besoin, je ne penses pas que tu ais prit le temps de manger ce soir.

Le chevalier de la Balance releva la tête de son livre, regardant son compagnon :

- Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ma santé ?  
>- Je suis toujours inquiet de ta santé, Dohko…répondit le grand Pope d'une voix très douce.<p>

Un échange de regard, un instant de flottement…

- Shion…

Un coup à la porte les ramena brutalement à l'instant présent, un garde apporta un mot au grand Pope qui le lu et sortit de la salle en silence, quand il se retourna vers Dohko, celui-ci avait déjà replongé dans son bouquin :

- Je reviens, tu m'expliqueras ce que tu cherches

Sur ces mots il sortit un petit sourire aux lèvres, cette fois, il était sur de ce qu'il avait vu. Dohko ne releva la tête qu'après son départ et regarda la porte un bon moment, pensif, avant de retourné à ses recherches en mordant dans le sandwich, c'était vrai en plus, il avait faim.

Shion fila vers son bureau où il discuta un bon moment en vidéo conférence avec Saori et les trois chevaliers divins depuis leur avion qui venait de décoller du Japon. Saori voulait savoir si tous les chevaliers allaient bien, Shion lui expliqua que les deux plus touchés avaient été les maîtres respectifs de Shiryu et Hyoga, mais qu'ils semblaient aller mieux tous les deux.

Elle ne voyait pas non plus qui pouvait être leur ennemi, tous ce qu'elle ressentait en essayant de rentré en contact avec les deux chevaliers était un puissant cosmos qui bloquait le sien, ce qui avait de quoi être effrayant.

Il se rendit ensuite au salon et mit au courant les chevaliers leur proposant de se reposer avant l'arrivée de la Déesse, il préviendrait tout le monde par message mental dés son arrivée à Athènes. Il discuta un moment avec Shaka et s'entretint aussi avec Mu à part quelques instants, prit le temps de passer voir Camus et lui conseilla de se reposer. Il fut ensuite accaparé par l'intendant du Sanctuaire pour préparer l'arrivée de Saori.

Après le départ de Shion, Saga proposa à Camus de le raccompagner à son temple :

- C'est gentil, mais je préfères rester avec tous le monde, lui répondit le Verseau  
>- Essaie au moins de dormir un peu, tu peux t'allonger, il commença à se lever pour lui laisser la place mais fut stopper par Camus :<br>- Restes…

Il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux du Gémeaux, son regard planté dans le sien :

- Restes avec moi, Saga, dit-il encore avant de fermer les yeux, s'endormant rapidement.

Saga releva la tête et vit son jumeau qui le regardait un sourire aux lèvres auquel il s'empressa de répondre.

Mu, qui avait regardé la scène en souriant également, sortit du salon et se rendit sur le parvis du palais où il s'adossa à une colonne, respirant l'air frais de la nuit étoilée.

Il resta un moment ainsi, relâchant peu à peu la tension accumulée au cours des dernières heures, réfléchissant à la demande de son maître, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait attentivement dans l'ombre du hall.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. _

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Sanctuaire...**

Ce n'est que près de deux heures plus tard que Shion pénétra à nouveau dans la bibliothèque.

La table était jonchée de livres mais Dohko n'y était plus. Il jeta un coupe d'œil circulaire et le distingua, allongé sur un des sofas. Il prit soin de fermer la porte à clé et s'approcha de lui, constatant qu'il s'était endormi, un livre ouvert sur le torse qu'il tenait encore.

Shion s'assit près de lui et retira doucement le livre des mains du chevalier de la Balance puis il prit le temps de l'observer. Il semblait en cet instant bien plus serein qu'il ne l'avait vu ces derniers temps, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, il fut tenté d'y déposer un baiser mais ne voulait pas le réveiller. Sa main remit en place quelques mèches qui lui cachaient son visage, il s'apprêtait à en enlever une dernière quand la main de Dohko attrapa la sienne et que ses yeux s'ouvrirent :

- Shion, mais que fais…  
>- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps, le coupa le grand Pope se penchant vers lui et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.<p>

La surprise cloua le chevalier de la Balance, le faisant frissonner violement. Shion se recula un peu et ils se regardèrent, un sourire flottait sur le visage du grand Pope.

Dohko se redressa un peu et abolit la distance qui les séparait, ses bras se nouèrent autour de son compagnon alors qu'il l'embrassait à son tour. Sa langue vint caresser les lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent, il poussa un gémissement étouffé en plongeant avec délice dans la bouche offerte de Shion, sa main remontant sur sa nuque. Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser, ils se goûtaient, se caressaient, s'enivraient du goût de l'autre.

Ils rompirent le baiser et Dohko s'assit sur le sofa, regardant intensément le grand Pope :

- Si j'avais pu prévoir te réaction, y a longtemps que j'aurais utilisé cette technique, dit-il malicieusement  
>- Je t'interdis de me refaire un truc comme ça, je me suis fais un sang d'encre, moi. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé ?<br>- Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que tu avais envie d'entendre ce que j'avais à te dire au milieu de tes nombreuses aventures.  
>- Idiot, j'aurais peut-être comprit plus tôt que ce que je cherchais était sous mes yeux…<br>- Shion…

D'un mouvement souple, celui-ci se plaça à califourchon sur lui et le fit retomber sur le sofa, s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, le baiser devint vite plus enflammé et leurs corps réagirent à l'unisson, pris de frissons qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler :

- Shion, gémit Dohko entre deux baisers, c'est pas vraiment le moment…  
>- La porte est fermée….l'avion de Saori ne sera pas là avant deux heures…et j'ai embauché Shaka pour t'aider dans les recherches dès demain…tu n'as aucune excuse pour te dérober à moi….répondit-il entre deux baisers<br>- Si tu le prends comme ça…

D'un puissant coup de rein, Dohko inversa leurs positions, il dégagea les longues mèches vert pale et posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur son cou. Il y traça de longs sillons de feu, pendant que ses mains enlevait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Sa langue taquina le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre sur le torse puissant enfin à sa portée…

La pièce s'emplit de gémissements et de soupirs, la température augmenta encore, leurs corps brûlaient, se consumaient les menant aux portes de la volupté et du plaisir. Shion bondit quand son amant mordilla une perle de chair, tout en ondulant savamment sur son bassin, mettant au supplice leurs sexes gonflés. Comment avait-t-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Tout était tellement plus fort avec Dohko. Comment avait-t-il pu vivre à ses côtés si longtemps sans se rendre compte de l'amour qu'il lui portait…

Dans un sursaut de volonté, il se redressa et ôta le tee-shirt de son compagnon, le contact de leurs peaux nues les électrisa. Dohko renversa la tête en arrière sous le choc, laissant échapper un cri rauque, Shion en profita pour s'emparer de son cou et devint à son tour tortionnaire, faisant gémir son amant sous ses caresses expertes. Celui-ci s'était complètement renversé, fébrilement le grand Pope s'attaqua à la dernière barrière de ses vêtements, se libérant des siens en même temps. Sa bouche descendit le long du ventre, s'attardant un instant sur le nombril pour finalement goûter avec délicatesse à la hampe de chair dressée devant lui.

Dohko bondit sous lui et son corps s'arqua alors qu'un cri franchissait ses lèvres, Le grand Pope leva les yeux et admira un instant son amant qui lui offrait une image terriblement sensuelle, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rosies et le corps frémissant. Il remonta une main vers son visage tout en continuant ses caresses, ses doigts furent happés par une bouche gourmande alors que les yeux verts, emplis de désirs,s'ouvraient et se plantaient dans les siens. L'intensité de l'échange les fit frémir, les sensations étaient sublimées par leurs sentiments, c'était comme un raz de marée qui s'abattait sur eux, les submergeant et les plongeant dans un autre monde.

Dohko referma les yeux quand Shion intensifia ses caresses, il sentit sa langue s'égarer à l'entrée de son intimité et relâcha les doigts qu'ils avaient encore en bouche. Il ne s'appartenait plus, il sentit toute la délicatesse dont faisait preuve Shion en ressentant à peine la pénétration de son doigt. Mais il en voulait plus, il le voulait, lui, il l'avait tellement désiré…

Shion le prépara le plus longtemps possible, il regretta le temps qu'ils leur manquait maintenant, il aurait voulu plus encore. Il le pénétra avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir et accrocher son regard. Un court instant, ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, échangeant tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore su dire. Il s'était figé, lui laissant de temps de s'habituer à sa présence et c'est lui qui se mit à bouger, rompant l'échange, l'incitant à reprendre sa progression, ce q'il s'empressa de faire. Leurs regards se rivèrent de nouveau l'un à l'autre alors que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus rapides. Shion plongeait à son tour dans cet autre monde, la tempête revenait, plus violente encore, leurs respirations se fit haletantes. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris, les jambes de Dohko vinrent se nouer autour des hanches de son amant, le plongeant plus profondément en lui, il se releva et s'accrocha à ses épaules, hurlant son prénom. C'était trop fort pour être contenu plus longtemps, Shion accéléra sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir, plus tard ils prendraient leur temps, tout leurs temps…

Il reprit son sexe dans sa main et lui imprima le même rythme que celui de ses reins. Ils furent bientôt dévastés par l'orgasme, quasiment au même instant, se répandant dans un même cri, secoués par des ondes d'une rare intensité. Le grand Pope se laissa tombé, épuisé sur la Balance qui le reçut dans ses bras et qui l'embrassa avec ferveur, leurs corps encore traversés par les millier de vagues du plaisir.

Un très long moment après, Shion se retira doucement du corps de son amant qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs souffles et revenaient à la réalité. Il se releva pour apercevoir le visage du chevalier de la Balance qui n'avait pu retenir quelques larmes de bonheur, il se pencha et lécha les larmes une à une :

- Je t'aime Dohko…bien plus que je ne le pourrais le dire, pardonnes-moi…  
>- Shion, je n'ai rien à te pardonner, je t'aime plus que tout…et je t'aime comme tu es, dit-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse.<br>- Mais j'ai du te faire horriblement souffrir…  
>- Tu avais besoin de vivre, je m'en serais trop voulu de t'en empêcher…<p>

Shion le regarda tendrement se demandant encore comment il avait pu passer à côté d'un tel bonheur pendant près de deux ans…

- Ne te tortures pas, reprit la Balance, on a d'autres soucis en ce moment.

Encore une fois, il avait raison, Shion se demanda, comme s'il se l'était déjà demandé il y a plus de deux siècles, si Dohko n'aurait pas du être à sa place….

ooo000ooo

**Quelque part en Egypte…**

Un homme venait d'entrer dans leur cellule, sa carrure était aussi impressionnante que celle du chevalier du Taureau, il avait les cheveux bruns et portait une espèce de tunique qui rappelait vaguement l'ancienne Egypte, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, des espèce de sandales finissait la tenue.

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte regardait les deux chevaliers avec un sourire méprisant :

- Bienvenu chez votre nouveau Dieu, soumettez-vous ou soyez détruits

Hyoga bondit sur ses jambes devant l'outrage qu'il ressentait envers sa Déesse, mais Shiryu, qui s'était également levé, le retint :

- Peut-on savoir qui est ce Dieu auquel nous devrions nous soumettre ? demanda-t-il calmement  
>- Comment pouvez-vous l'ignorer ? Il n'existe qu'un seul Dieu qui puisse gouverner ce monde.<p>

Les deux chevaliers se retinrent de sourire, il avait déjà entendu cette remarque à plusieurs reprises.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous combler notre ignorance ? continua Shiryu toujours aussi calme.

Un regard encore plus méprisant les toisa :

- A vous de trouver, vous êtes chez lui. Si dans une semaine, vous ne vous êtes pas soumis, vous serez détruits.

Il sortit sur ces mots et la porte se referma, laissant nos deux chevaliers plus que songeurs :

- Et c'est tout ? ironisa Hyoga, alors là je suis largué…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, les interrompant, personne n'entra mais ils entendirent une voix :

- Magnes-toi avant qu'il s'aperçoive que j'ai piqué les clés  
>- On va se faire piquer, t'es complètement malade Alex !<br>- T'inquiètes, au pire je lui ferais un sourire enjôleur, il en raffole, allez dépêches !

Les deux chevaliers écoutaient, perplexes, cette conversation qui se déroulait en anglais. Ils virent deux ombres se glisser dans leur cellule et repousser la porte :

- Je te préviens, si on se fait prendre, c'est toi qui y passes !  
>- Je ne peux pas, il préfères ton petit cul au mien !<p>

Hyoga ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque et ils virent deux jeunes hommes, habillés à l'occidentale, jeans, tee-shirts et baskets s'approcher d'eux. L'un était châtain aux yeux verts, cheveux mi longs et l'autre était blond aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux descendant jusqu'aux épaules, les deux chevaliers se regardèrent, surprit :

- Salut, dit le châtain, je suis Alex, il leur tendait la main en guise de salut.  
>- Bonjour, Je suis Shiryu et voici Hyoga, le Dragon avait prit la main tendue, vous êtes Alexandre Prosvic ?<br>- Oui, dit l'autre surprit, on se connaît ?  
>- Non, mais nous étions à votre recherche<br>- Et vous êtes aussi tombés dans leur piège, je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans.

L'autre s'avançait à son tour, des sandwichs dans une main :

- Je m'appelle Serguei, je l'accompagnais dans ce voyage, tenez, ceci est mangeable, vous pouvez y aller, dit-il leur tendant les sandwichs.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre et les deux chevaliers mordirent avec plaisir dans les sandwichs :

- Vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus ? demanda Shiryu entre deux bouchée  
>- Vous avez été envoyé par qui ? lui demanda Alex<br>- Nous travaillons pour la Fondation Kido  
>- Mon grand-père, cher papy…dit-il tristement<p>

Son compagnon le regarda tendrement, mais il se secoua :

- Excusez-moi, nous sommes prisonniers depuis presque six mois, par moment j'ai l'impression que ce cauchemar ne finira jamais.  
>- Et où sommes nous ? Insista Hyoga<br>- Au temple de Seth  
>- Seth ? Le dieu égyptien ? demanda Shiryu<p>

Une cloche retentit, interrompant leur conversation, Alex et Serguei se levèrent d'un même bond :

- Il faut que l'on y aille, on reviendra, ne vous inquiétez pas, pour l'instant ils ne vous feront rien, pas avant deux ou trois jours, dit rapidement Alex  
>- Vite Alex, avant qu'il le remarque<p>

Ils sortirent rapidement, refermant la lourde porte derrière eux :

- T'y comprends quelque chose Shiryu ?  
>- Non pas trop, mais j'espère qu'ils reviendront vraiment et nous expliqueront…<br>- Tu connais ce Seth ?  
>- Oui, c'est le dieu de la guerre et du tonnerre dans la mythologie égyptienne, celui qui a tué et découpé en morceau son frère Osiris.<br>- Ouais, moi et la mythologie, grommela Hyoga  
>- Te casses pas la tête, de toute façon, nos compagnons savent où nous sommes et j'ai confiance en Athéna. Alors attendons la suite et puis nous avons retrouvé Alexandre et son ami, c'est plutôt un point positif non ?<br>- Si tu le dis…

Shiryu regardait son compagnon, amusé par sa mauvaise humeur, Hyoga était vraiment impatient et l'inaction commençait à lui peser, le Dragon employa alors une autre tactique :

- Et puis, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, autant voir le bon côté des choses, il y a un moment que nous n'avons pas passé un peu de temps juste tous les deux, non ?

Hyoga eut un sursaut de surprise devant la remarque de son compagnon mais n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, livrant passage à une dizaine de gardes. Tous étaient dans le même tenue que le premier qu'il avait vu, et armés d'espèce de lances. Ils leurs passèrent des menottes, les attachant l'un à l'autre, et les entraînèrent à l'extérieur.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une espèce d'arène, on les fit asseoir sur les gradins, ils aperçurent Alex et Serguei, menottés également, qui vinrent s'installer à leurs côtés. Alex leur fit signe de ne pas parler. Plusieurs gardes les entouraient, ils purent voir d'autres prisonniers qui étaient amenés comme eux, menottes aux poignets. Il y en avait une bonne douzaine en plus d'eux quatre, un des gardes leur dit :

- Admirez maintenant la puissance des Séthèches, les guerriers de Seth !

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire…**

Le soleil se levait sur le domaine sacré.

Saori entra dans la salle du conseil, ses trois chevaliers divins derrières elle, tous les chevaliers d'or ainsi que Marine et Shaina s'inclinèrent. Shion était devant eux s'inclina à son tour devant Athéna, celle-ci le releva de la main et fit signe à tous les chevaliers d'en faire autant :

- Bonjour à tous, évitons le protocole, je suis inquiète pour mes deux chevaliers divins et j'ai besoin de votre soutien et de votre aide.  
>- Nous somme là, dit Shion guidant Saori jusqu'à un fauteuil, j'ai fait préparer un petit déjeuner, nous allons le prendre en échangeant nos informations et décidez de la façon d'agir pour ramener Shiryu et Hyoga parmi nous.<br>- Merci Shion, je sais que je peux compter sur vous tous, le remercia-t-elle d'un sourire fatiguée mais reconnaissant

Encore une fois, Saori bénit sa présence, son efficacité et sa grande expérience dans les situations de crises seraient plus que bienvenues.  
>Les chevaliers se regroupèrent et se saluèrent. Seiya et Ikki avaient l'air de garder leur contrôle mais Shun semblait vraiment très affecté par la disparition de ses amis.<p>

Shaka, sentant sa profonde détresse, s'approcha de lui pour le réconforter suivit par Aphrodite qui regardait, inquiet, le chevalier d'Andromède. Il avait développé avec le jeune chevalier qui l'avait vaincu, une profonde amitié et, tout comme Shaka, il avait ressenti son profond bouleversement.

Dohko et Camus rassurait Saori sur leurs états, lui affirmant que tout allait bien, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient inquiets pour leurs disciples :

- Le seul point positif, c'est qu'ils soient ensemble, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été séparés, dit Camus  
>- Il n'y a aucune raison, ils sont assez intelligents pour ne pas utiliser leur cosmos s'ils en ont sentit un autre. Shiryu a une très forte perception des variations du cosmos, le rassura Dohko<br>- C'est vrai, intervint Seiya, c'est le meilleur d'entre nous dans ce domaine.

Un peu plus loin les jumeaux discutaient également, mais de toute autre chose :

- Ca se passe plutôt bien pour toi, disait Kanon à son aîné en souriant  
>Depuis leur retour, ils ne se cachaient rien et il n'ignorait rien des sentiments de son frère pour le chevalier du Verseau, ni combien il souffrait en silence à chaque nouvelle conquête de celui-ci :<br>- Je préfère ne pas m'emballer, pour l'instant, il m'a juste accepté près de lui, c'est peut-être parce que je suis venu chez lui avec Shion et Dohko le secourir…  
>Le sourire moqueur de son frère agaça Saga qui préféra changer de sujet :<br>- Mais toi, dis-moi t'en es où ?  
>Kanon grimaça devant l'attaque :<br>- T'es pas cool, Saga, tu sais bien, j'en suis toujours au même point soupira-t-il, ses yeux se posant sur le groupe de chevaliers réunis autour d'Athéna  
>- Tu ne veux toujours pas y croire ?<br>- Tu parles d'amour alors que j'ai toujours ignoré ce sentiment, comment être sur ?  
>- Fais comme moi, écoutes juste ce que te dit ton cœur.<br>- Facile à dire, et puis même si c'est ce que tu dis, comment savoir ce que lui ressent ?  
>- Quel que soit ses sentiments, tu le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne laisse jamais rien transparaître dans son cosmos, alors à part lui demander…<p>

Shion les invita alors à se diriger vers la salle à manger où le petit déjeuner avait été servi. Alors que les jumeaux suivaient le mouvement, Camus se glissa aux côtés de Saga, ils s'assirent côte à côte à la table dressée pour l'occasion. Kanon eut un sourire en les observant, il souhaitait de tous cœur que son frère trouve le bonheur et arrête de se poser d'inutiles questions sur son retour. Il remarqua que le chevalier de la Balance avait lui aussi regardé les deux chevaliers et ils échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils avaient souvent discutés ensemble de ce problème et Kanon savait que Dohko suivait de près son frère. Il chercha ensuite du regard un autre chevalier et soupira avant de s'asseoir à son tour à côté de son frère et de reporter son attention sur la conversation, lui aussi il fallait qu'il sache absolument où il allait devenir dingue…

ooo000ooo

Un peu plus tard, ils firent le point de ce qu'ils savaient, Dohko demanda des précisions sur l'endroit exact où les deux chevaliers avaient été avant de disparaître :

- Je peux vous montrer, lui répondit Shun, on suivait leur progression sur une carte, je l'ai amenée.  
>- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? demanda Shion, T'as une idée ?<br>- Pas vraiment, mais je suis sur d'avoir déjà vu ou entendu parler de quelque chose…le problème c'est que j'arrives pas à me souvenir, alors tout ce qui peux m'aider sera le bienvenu.

Shion se tourna vers Athéna :

- Les dieux d'Egypte ont-ils déjà créé des problèmes ?  
>- Oui, mais c'était il y a des millénaires…mais tu as raison, il doit y avoir des traces dans nos archives, dit-elle suivant le cheminement de pensée de son grand Pope.<br>- Bien, on s'y mettra à plusieurs pour chercher, lui répondit Shion, Shaka, Dohko et Camus s'en chargeront pour commencer.  
>- Et en attendant que vous trouviez quelque chose, si vous trouvez ? demanda Aïola<br>- Trois d'entre vous vont se rendre sur place, pour essayer de trouver la zone exacte de leur disparition, mais sans l'approcher de trop près pour l'instant, je ne veux perdre personne d'autre. Les autres restent ici pour couvrir le Sanctuaire tant que l'on n'en sait pas plus.

Athéna approuva la décision de son grand Pope qui continuait :

- Vous trois et Saori reposez-vous ce matin, dit-il à l'intention des chevaliers divins. Saga, Milo et Aïoros vont se rendre en Egypte. Kanon tu feras la liaison avec ton frère à travers les dimensions. Les autres se relaieront à la bibliothèque pour l'instant et on fera un nouveau point à midi. Mais avant tout, chacun prends deux heures pour se détendre.

Les ordres étaient donnés et chacun les approuva, ils se séparèrent. Les chevaliers divins et Saori furent conduits à leurs chambres, les chevaliers d'or regagnèrent leurs temples respectifs, seul ou par groupe, en se téléportant, Shion ayant baissé la barrière le temps qu'ils rentrent tous profiter à leurs guises de ces deux heures de détentes.

Il alla lui-même à son appartement regrettant déjà la présence de Dohko, mais ils avaient tous deux besoin de repos. Il passa d'abord dans la salle de bain et repensa à sa soudaine prise de conscience, étrangement il avait l'impression de concrétiser quelque chose, de trouver enfin un sens à sa vie personnelle mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe à un tel moment ? Il soupira avant de se glisser dans son lit pour une petite heure de repos.

ooo000ooo

**Temple de la Vierge**

Mu et Shaka discutaient chez la Vierge en buvant une tasse de thé :

- Tu as l'air troublé Mu, un souci ?  
>- Non, juste un peu surpris par la rapidité des évènements.<p>

Shaka regarda son ami de toujours :

- Tu es sur ?  
>- En fait, il y a autre chose, j'ai croisé un regard cette nuit auquel je ne m'attendais pas.<br>- Oh, je vois.  
>- Une autre chose m'a interpellée : certains de nos camarades se sont rapprochés d'un seul coup, tu as vu ?<br>- Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi. Mais tu sais c'est un peu logique, tant que l'on croit qu'on a le temps pourquoi se presser ? Par contre si, comme aujourd'hui, la situation change ce sont toutes nos valeurs qui sont remises en question. Et du coup, nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions…  
>- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai…<br>- Je suis dans la même interrogation, mais qui sait ? On a peut-être aussi le droit d'espérer…

Mu se sentait un peu mieux

- Tu es vraiment un ami précieux, Shaka.  
>- Je suis loin d'avoir la sagesse de notre ange en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœurs des chevaliers, dit modestement son ami<br>- Tu devrais te méfier, Dohko n'aime pas trop ce surnom…  
>- Je sais et j'aime bien le taquiner à ce sujet mais je me demande parfois si sa sagesse s'applique à son propre cas. Heureusement, notre grand Pope veille sur lui, finit la Vierge en souriant étrangement.<p>

Mu regarda, surpris, son ami. C'est vrai que Dohko était toujours là pour chacun, prenant toujours le temps d'écouter, de réconforter ou de conseiller au besoin, mais lui restait étrangement seul…

ooo000ooo

**Maison de Shaina**

De leurs côtés, Marine et Shaina s'était également retrouvées pour un café dans la petite maison de Shaina.  
>Saori avait également modernisé les différents quartiers de résidences des chevaliers d'argents et de bronzes résidant au Sanctuaires ainsi que le quartier des apprentis.<br>Elles avaient, elles aussi, développées une amitié sans faille depuis les dernières guerres saintes et se confiait chacune leurs secrets :

- Tiens, ton café, noir et sans sucre, dit Shaina en le déposant sur la petite table  
>- Merci.<br>- C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas, que nous soyons les deux seuls chevaliers d'argents autorisées à participer à leurs débats ?  
>- C'est certainement du à notre participation aux derrières guerres, je sais que Shion à confiance en nous. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il nous a convoquées en même temps que les autres.<br>- Oui, je suis contente, car de cette façon je peux rester avec Aldé…dit pensivement Shaina.

Marine sourit :

- Vous en êtes où tous les deux ? On vous voit beaucoup ensemble ces derniers temps, la taquina gentiment son amie

Celle-ci rougit légèrement et sourit, les deux femmes ne portaient plus leurs masques que lors des combats ou des représentations officielles, Saori n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de poursuivre cette tradition dans un siècle ou le monde essayait de faire la belle place à la parité.  
>Mais pour les femmes chevaliers qui avaient été élevées dans cette tradition, les habitudes avaient un peu de mal à changer et il n'y avait que dans l'intimité du Sanctuaire qu'elles arrivaient à s'en passer et encore parfois difficilement.<p>

- C'est vrai que l'on passe du temps ensemble et si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a même fait une demande officielle, dit Shaina, toujours souriante à son amie  
>- Ah oui et on peux savoir laquelle ?<br>- Il m'a proposé de venir officiellement vivre avec lui, dans son temple si Athéna ne s'y opposait pas. Bien sur avec cette nouvelle situation, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.  
>- Je suis heureuse pour toi, après ta déception avec Seiya tu méritais vraiment quelqu'un qui veille sur toi et je connais bien Aldébaran, je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi.<br>- Oui, il est gentil et prévenant, toujours aux petits soins et même parfois un peu trop. J'ai beau lui répéter que je ne suis pas en sucre, il n'en tient aucun compte, c'est adorable…

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses avant que Shaina ne reprenne :

- Mais dis-moi, tu te débrouilles pas un peu pour éviter qu'on parle de toi Marine ? Est-ce vraiment une rupture définitive avec notre Lion ? Vous formiez pourtant un très beau couple.  
>- Oui mais tu sais Aïola et moi, c'était plutôt une passion que l'on a concrétisée, mais pas vraiment quelque chose de durable et je crois qu'on le savait tous les deux. D'ailleurs on est rester très amis et de son côté je crois que son cœur appartient depuis longtemps à quelqu'un d'autre même s'il n'en n'a pas encore vraiment conscience…<br>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?  
>- Une réflexion que Dohko m'a faite quand nous avons rompu et tu sais qu'il est doué dans ce domaine…<br>- Il aurait pu te donner un conseil pour toi au lieu de te parler de lui !  
>- Oh mais il l'a fait, je ne l'ais pas compris tout de suite d'ailleurs…mais je crois qu'il m'a en fait presque guidée vers quelqu'un d'autre…dit pensivement Marine<br>- Est-ce que par hasard ce ne serait pas un de nos beaux latins ? la taquina à son tour Shaina  
>- Qui sait ? murmura son amie rêveuse…<p>

ooo000ooo

**Temple des Poisson **

Aphrodite était rentré chez lui seul et eut la surprise de voir débarqué chez lui Shura qui remontait vers le palais avec une bonne heure d'avance :

- Je peux resté un peu chez toi ? lui demanda-t-il  
>Le Poisson sentit tout de suite que son ami était bouleversé et l'invita bien sur à entrer :<br>- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je vais te préparer un thé  
>- Tu sais en général je suis plutôt café que thé<br>- Oui et ben là tu vas être gentil et m'obéir ou je t'attache avec une multitude de roses, histoires de te calmer de force, le menaça très sérieusement son ami

Shura s'installa dans le salon de son ami. Hormis Aïoros qui restait son meilleur ami, le suédois était sans doute celui avec qui il partageait le plus de chose à sa plus grande surprise d'ailleurs, mais Aphrodite s'était relevé être un ami fort agréable et surtout d'une très grande loyauté et là Shura avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Le Sagittaire devait partir en Egypte et Shura ne voulait pas l'importuner avec ses soucis personnels. Il lui avait alors paru tout naturel de venir voir le Poisson.

Celui-ci revenait justement avec deux tasses et s'installa en face de Shura :

- Maintenant, bois et racontes-moi ce qui te tracasses tant et si cela ne suffit pas je te fait un massage, le menaça encore son ami avec un sourire complice

Shura retrouva son sourire, Aphrodite et lui avait passé une nuit ensemble peu de temps après leur résurrection et cette histoire avait commencée par un simple massage à la suite d'une mauvaise chute de Shura pendant un entraînement.

Ils gardaient tous les deux un très bon souvenirs de cette nuit même s'ils savaient pertinemment l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, et cela avant même de commencer. Mais des fois les corps et les instincts ont besoin de s'exprimer au-delà des sentiments et c'est sûrement ce qui les avait fait devenir aussi bons amis qu'ils l'étaient aujourd'hui. C'est après cette nuit que Shura avait découvert le vrai visage d'Aphrodite, car à ce moment il souffrait encore énormément et avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi on lui avait accordé une nouvelle chance. Le Capricorne avait été surpris par la sincérité de son repentir et l'avait aidé à accepter cette nouvelle vie et à se pardonner à lui-même. Lui-même avait pas mal de chose à se reprocher et sans le pardon du Sagittaire, il aurait du mal à profiter, lui aussi, de cette nouvelle vie…

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Sagittaire **

Aïoros était de son côté en train de finir de se préparer. Son frère était resté un moment avec lui et il avait du le calmer, en effet le Lion était furieux d'être laissé en arrière, il aurait lui aussi voulut partir en Egypte.

Le Sagittaire souriait en pensant à la colère de son cadet, depuis leurs retrouvailles ils essayaient de rattraper un peu le temps perdu et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et depuis sa rupture avec Marine, son cadet ne le quittait guère. Aïoros sentait bien que quelque chose perturbait son frère mais n'arrivait pas à le faire parler. Il se murait dans un silence borné dès que le Sagittaire tentait d'en savoir un peu plus…Il soupira, jeta un regard à l'heure et se prépara un café. Les problèmes de son frère devraient attendre, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il essaya alors de chasser de son esprit une autre image qui les déstabilisait grandement depuis la nuit dernière, un certain chevalier aux cheveux d'or…

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Scorpion**

Milo avait lui aussi préparé quelques affaires et attendait impatiemment le départ. Au-delà de la mission à accomplir, il était inquiet pour les deux chevaliers disparus et il sentait bien que Camus, malgré son calme apparent était bouleversé par la disparition de son élève. Mais quand il lui avait proposé de rester avec lui, il avait gentiment refusé son offre.

Le Scorpion n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, Camus et lui étaient très proches, ils avaient même vécus une dévorante passion au début de leurs nouvelles vies, mais ils s'étaient rapidement aperçus tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre et avaient rompus d'un commun accord au bout de quelques semaines, préférant conserver leur amitié.

Milo regardait le Sanctuaire depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine en se demandant pourquoi il ressentait depuis quelques temps un sentiment de frustration. Il savait que ses compagnons s'étonnait de le voir perdre peu à peu sa joie de vivre naturelle, même Camus lui avait fait cette remarque mais le Scorpion ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait alors l'expliquer aux autres…au moins cette mission allait lui occuper l'esprit.

ooo000ooo

**Temple des Gémeaux **

Saga et Kanon avaient également discutés un bon moment, se félicitant d'avoir suivi les conseils de Shion pour leurs entraînements communs. Au bout d'une heure Saga s'était rendu à la salle de bain, il était encore sous sa douche quand il entendit la voix de Camus qui lui parlait par télépathie :

- Saga ?  
>- Camus, y a un problème ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?<br>- Non, ça va, c'est juste que…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Tu ne viendrais pas boire un café avec moi ?  
>- Ok, j'arrives, le temps de sortir de ma douche et de monter.<br>- Merci Saga.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Manganiark : Merci pour ton com, très instructif je dois dire. Il y a plein de choses que je n'avais pas vu ainsi. Je pense que tu vas commencer à trouver des réponses à tes questions, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Merci encore !

Asmodya : Merci beaucoup ! J 'espère que le suite te plaira tout autant

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Sanctuaire...Temple du Verseau**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Saga entrait, sa longue chevelure bleue à peine séchée et démêlée, dans le salon du Verseau :

- Désolé, lui dit celui-ci en le regardant, je ne voulais pas te presser  
>- T'inquiètes, il finiront bien par sécher, lui répondit Saga avec un sourire, s'asseyant dans le sofa devant une tasse de café.<br>- Attends, je vais t'arranger ça, lui dit le Verseau quittant momentanément la pièce, revenant avec une serviette et une brosse.

Délicatement, il enveloppa la chevelure rebelle dans la serviette et la sécha avec des gestes doux, s'attaquant ensuite aux démêlages des boucles soyeuses. Il s'était placé à genoux sur le sofa, juste derrière le Gémeaux qui s'était glissé de côté afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Celui-ci ne pouvait donc pas voir le sourire sur les lèvres du chevalier de glace, il était, de toute façon, bien trop occupé à savourer les sensations délicieuses qui l'envahissaient. Son cœur battait à un rythme effrayant dans sa poitrine, il aurait voulu que cet instant ne cesse jamais, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'en ce moment…

Camus avait finit, il passa sa main sur les boucles soyeuses, les remettant en place :

- Voilà, ils sont secs, dit-il posant la brosse.  
>- Merci, dit Saga en se retournant, Camus lui n'avait pas bougé<p>

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, la main de Camus retourna dans les boucles bleues :

- Camus…  
>- Je ne t'ais pas dit merci pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis hier soir, le coupa le Verseau.<p>

En cet instant, le regard d'habitude si glacial, ne reflétait qu'une immense douceur qui fit fondre le cœur de Saga lui faisant perdre le contrôle de la situation. Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Camus, il savoura un instant la douceur et la fraîcheur du baiser, réalisant en même temps le geste qu'il n'avait pu arrêter. Mais quand, paniqué, il voulu le rompre, la main du Verseau bloqua sa nuque, l'empêchant de reculer. Un frisson le parcourut et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'une langue mutine prenait possession de sa bouche. Il frissonna violement et faillit perdre tout contrôle sous l'étreinte sauvage qu'il subissait. Le baiser devint possessif, presque brutal et il se retrouva allongé sur le sofa sans vraiment avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait et que le baiser était rompu, le laissant sans souffle.

Au dessus de lui, le glacial Camus s'était mué en un véritable brasier qui le dévorait des yeux. Ses mains remontaient déjà son tee-shirt et le contact le fit bondir. Il essaya vainement de résister mais le Verseau ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait cet homme et il le voulait tout de suite avant qu'il ne parte à l'autre bout du monde, avant que tout bascule à nouveau…l'urgence de la situation, la tension accumulée lui avait fait perdre toute notion de rationalité. Seul son cœur guidait ces actes, et son coeur réclamait depuis trop longtemps l'être qui se trouvait en ce moment sous lui et dont les yeux turquoise le dévisageaient sans comprendre :

- Camus, je ne sais pas si…

Il le fit taire en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, et profita de sa surprise pour faire disparaître rapidement leurs hauts, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout du salon. Sa bouche descendit sur le torse parfait de son compagnon alors que ses mains s'attaquaient à la boucle de son jean. Le Verseau ne réfléchissait plus, il avait multiplié les conquêtes, espérant que Saga bougerait enfin, viendrait à lui…il refusait de le laisser partir loin sans concrétiser ce que son cœur et son corps espéraient depuis des mois…Saga, complètement dépassé, par la tournure des événements ne pu se contenir plus longtemps et répondit enfin, au plus grand plaisir du Verseau, à l'étreinte brutale. Fébrilement ses mains se mirent en action, sa bouche venant chercher la peau de son compagnon pour y déposer des baisers brûlants qui le firent gémir.

Le reste de leurs vêtements rejoignirent le sol alors que leur échange devenait électrique, sauvage presque animale. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement sans pouvoir éteindre le brasier qui les consumait. Les sentiments trop longtemps inavoués surgissaient par l'intermédiaire de leurs corps avec une puissance qui les dépassaient. Les gémissements étaient devenus de véritables cris qui les excitaient encore davantage, les poussant encore plus loin dans le besoin qu'ils avaient de se sentir l'un et l'autre.

Camus avait prit en bouche le membre de son amant et ses doigts étaient déjà en train d'explorer son intimité, mélangeant pour Saga douleur et plaisir qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Ses ongles labouraient les dos du Verseau qui n'en avait cure, il hurlait sous les vagues de plaisir poussé à leur paroxysme par la sauvagerie de leur échange.

Quand Camus le pénétra, il s'empala de lui-même d'un seul coup, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il ressentait, alors que son amant hurlait à son tour.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Saga se redressa et leurs bouches se trouvèrent dans un baiser d'une rare sauvagerie, déclanchant des ondes encore plus violentes. Les mouvements de Camus reprirent, s'accélérant, sa main intensifia ses mouvements sur le sexe de Saga qui dans un sursaut plus violent, s'arqua se répandant en hurlant, déclanchant la dernière vague qui les ravagea tous les deux alors que son amant dans un dernier coup de rein se répandait à son tour au plus profond de son corps. Ils retombèrent tous le deux anéantis par la violence de l'étreinte, sans souffle, leurs corps encore tremblants sous les dernières ondes qui les traversaient, heureux.

Leurs respirations venaient tout juste de reprendre un rythme normal quand la voix de Shion retentit dans leurs têtes, les invitant à tous rejoindre le palais.

Rapidement, Camus se glissa hors du corps de Saga, se releva, ramassa leurs vêtements éparpillés et fit signe à Saga de le suivre dans la salle de bain.

Ils firent une rapide toilette, sans un mot, et se rhabillèrent à la hâte, s'apprêtant à se téléporter quand Camus prit alors la parole :

- Saga ?  
>- Oui<br>- Fais attention à toi là-bas, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre mon temps la prochaine fois, dit-il déposant un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son amant et une légère caresse sur sa joue avant de disparaître.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Saga qui l'avait toujours en apparaissant dans la salle du palais, son regard croisant à l'arrivée celui du chevalier du Verseau qui s'adoucit un instant avant de redevenir glacial, comme à son habitude. Mais le Gémeaux avait vu, et ce fut suffisant pour que son sourire s'élargisse davantage, alors que son frère l'accaparait pour mettre au point leur stratégie pour le voyage.

ooo000ooo

**Au temple de Seth…**

Hyoga et Shiryu avaient été ramené dans leur cellule comme tous les autres prisonniers.

Ils essayaient maintenant d'analyser ce qu'il avait vu : un simple entraînement de guerrier comme les chevaliers au Sanctuaire, avec en plus un peu de cinéma pour épater la galerie ou l'impressionner au choix à grand renfort de cosmos. On leur avait servit à leur retour un plateau pas très appétissant où ils ne prirent que le strict minimum :

- Je ne t'ais pas dis merci pour tout à l'heure, Shiryu, sans ton calme on courrait à la catastrophe.

Celui-ci sourit en regardant le chevalier du Cygne, repensant au moment, où Hyoga avait faillit perdre le contrôle de son cosmos, énervé par les combats qui se livraient sous ses yeux. Il avait alors prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui insuffler son calme. Les menottes qui les reliaient lui avait grandement faciliter la tâche et ne l'avait plus lâcher avant la fin des combats qui s'étaient prolongés jusqu'au début de l'après-midi.

- Je comprends ton impatience, Hyoga, mais tu as sentit le cosmos puissant qui s'est manifesté dés que le tien à commencer de brûler ?  
>- Oui, tu as raison, si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté…<p>

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, l'après-midi touchait maintenant à sa fin, la porte s'ouvrit sur les gardes qui les menottèrent à nouveau et les conduisirent à une douche commune. Ils furent détachés pour pouvoir se doucher sous bonne surveillance, les gardes ne perdant pas une miette des deux chevaliers dont les corps, sculptés par les arts martiaux, offraient un superbe spectacle.

Hyoga vit tout de suite la gêne de Shiryu devant certains regards lubriques qui se posaient sur eux, étant moins pudique, il se plaça devant lui pour lui permettre de se relaxer tranquille. De plus cela l'énervait que d'autre puisse admirer le corps parfait du Dragon, celui-ci le remercia du regard mais rougit légèrement devant celui de Hyoga.  
>Ils profitèrent quand même de ce moment de détente malgré l'eau presque froide et furent ensuite ramené dans leur cellule où on leur servit de nouveau ce même plateau repas.<p>

La porte se rouvrit ensuite sur leurs nouveaux amis qui entrèrent en catimini avec deux nouveaux sandwichs :

- Désolé, mais avec la démonstration, on a pas pu en avoir à midi, leur dit Alex

Les deux chevaliers les remercièrent et Shiryu demanda :

- C'était quoi cette démonstration ?  
>- On y a droit à chaque fois que des nouveaux arrivent<br>Alors c'était bien ça, juste une façon d'éviter les rébellions, pensa Hyoga, heureusement que Shiryu avait réagit plus calmement que lui…  
>- Vous savez pourquoi ils enlèvent des gens ?<br>- Non pas vraiment, tout ce que l'on sait c'est que certains disparaissent et on ne les revoie jamais, leur répondit Serguei tristement  
>Alex l'attrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras :<br>- On s'était liés avec d'autres que vous qui ont disparus il y a environ un mois, expliqua-t-il aux deux chevaliers, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son ami avant de poursuivre, Serguei ne s'en remet pas.  
>- Comment pouvez-vous circulez si librement ? demanda Hyoga<br>Un sourire éclaira le visage de Serguei :  
>- Le chef des gardes, il est dingue de moi, dit-il malicieusement, alors on en profite un peu…<br>- C'est vrai que grâce à cela, on peut circuler et on a accès à leur bouffe, mais c'est pas un tendre avec Serguei, et puis on doit faire gaffe quand même.  
>- Et vous connaissez leur but ? demanda encore Shiryu<p>

Un cri dans le couloir les fit se lever d'un bond :

- Ca c'est pour nous, on se revoit bientôt, dit Alex en sortant rapidement avec son ami.

Hyoga soupira :

- On va avoir du mal à avancer comme cela  
>- Ouais, mais on n'a pas trop le choix pour l'instant, Hyoga ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Merci pour la douche tout à l'heure…<br>- Pas de problème, Shiryu

La nuit tombait et le froid s'insinua dans la cellule, instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, s'allongeant sur une des paillasses :

- Essayons de dormir un peu, dit Shiryu, prenant la maigre couverture et la jetant sur eux :  
>- Bonne nuit Shiryu, lui dit la voix ensommeillée de son ami<br>- Bonne nuit Hyoga.

Hyoga s'endormit rapidement, mais Shiryu resta éveillé, son esprit cherchant des réponses qu'il ne trouvait pas. Les Séthèches qu'ils avaient vus étaient au moins du même niveau que les généraux de Poséidon, et ils avaient pu en voir six, mais les avaient-ils tous vus ? Sans armure, Hyoga et lui n'avaient aucune chance…

Le Cygne remua dans son sommeil et se retourna, se blottissant contre lui, sa tête vint se nicher dans le creux de son bras. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier, Shiryu sourit et ne bougea pas, contrairement à ce que croyait Hyoga, il était parfaitement conscient des sentiments de son ami envers lui. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, même s'il n'avait jamais cherché à l'encourager. Longtemps il avait pensé que c'était à cause de Shunrei, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait même plus cette excuse…mais l'avait-il jamais eue au fond…depuis presque un an il s'était rendu compte de ce que Hyoga ressentait et depuis ce même temps Shunrei et lui avait commencé à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre même sils restaient très complices…ses doigts vinrent jouer avec les boucles blondes…qu'éprouvait-il au juste pour le Cygne ?

Il s'endormit sur cette question, n'y trouvant, là non plus, pas de réponse.

ooo000ooo

**Pendant ce temps, dans un hôtel non loin de là…**

Milo, Aïoros et Saga discutaient de leurs après-midi. Consciencieusement, ils avaient suivi un groupe de touristes dans la zone où les deux chevaliers divins avaient été vus en dernier et leurs sens avaient été alertés par un attroupement un peu plus loin de l'endroit qu'ils visitaient.

Revenus à l'hôtel, après une douche rapide, ils firent un rapport des événements au Sanctuaire, Kanon et Saga pouvant rentrer en contact à travers les dimensions à n'importe quel moment, il suffisait que l'un fasse brûler son cosmos et l'envoie vers son jumeau pour que l'autre le ressente quasiment instamment.

Shion leur demanda de se renseigner sur cette zone mais sans trop s'en approcher pour l'instant.

Ils sortirent de leur chambre, habillés de frais, prêt à partir à la chasse aux renseignements. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de l'hôtel partant chacun de leur côté, se donnant rendez-vous dans la chambre deux heures plus tard et restant en permanence en contact télépathique.

ooo000ooo

**Dans le même temps au Sanctuaire…**

Les chevaliers vaquaient à leurs différentes occupations.

Mu était épuisé, ce que lui avait demandé son maître malgré leur talents à tous deux et l'aide de Kiki, était un travail d'une rare intensité.

Il quitta son atelier alors que la nuit tombait, Shion était réparti au palais depuis une petite heure, et il avait envoyé Kiki se reposer un peu. Il avait besoin d'une douche et d'un thé bien fort, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et vit avec soulagement qu'il lui restait plus d'une heure avant le repas prévu par son maître au palais.

ooo000ooo

Kanon lui, avait convenu avec son frère qu'il ne se contacterait que dans trois heures, aussi décida-t-il de mettre ce temps à profit pour être fixer sur les sentiments de Mu et descendit vers son temple.

Longtemps il l'avait cru avec Shaka et ne s'était jamais autorisé à penser à lui autrement qu'à un ami. Mais récemment il avait compris qu'il se trompait et cela l'avait amener à penser à Mu autrement, de la façon qu'il s'était toujours interdit. Il avait parlé à son frère de ce sentiment qui l'envahissait quand il voyait ou pensait au Bélier, quelque chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Saga lui avait dit que c'était l'amour, pourtant il avait du mal à y croire…il avait eu, comme tous les chevaliers beaucoup d'aventures, même certaines liaisons avec certains de ses compagnons d'armes, mais rien de bien sérieux. Et personne d'autre n'avait fait naître en lui ce sentiment…

C'est vrai que Mu et Shaka traînaient souvent ensemble, pourtant la conversation qu'il avait involontairement surprise entre eux à la dernière soirée chez Shura, et ce qui en avait découlé, l'avait convaincu qu'il n'y avait entre eux qu'une profonde amitié…

**Flash Back**

Deux mois plus tôt.

La soirée se finissait chez Shura et Kanon avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un peu. Il était sortit dans le jardin du Capricorne et avait effacé son cosmos pour être en paix. C'est à ce moment que Mu et Shaka avait fait leur apparition dans le jardin, sans se douter que Kanon y était déjà, malgré lui, il avait surprit leur conversation :

- Calmes-toi, disait Mu à un Shaka visiblement très en colère  
>- Et tu trouves normal qu'il drague toutes les filles qui se présentent au Sanctuaire, toi !<p>

_De qui parlait Shaka ?_

- Parce que tu serais moins jaloux s'il draguait un autre chevalier peut-être ?  
>- Non, bien sur que non !<br>- Alors, calmes-toi ou avoue-lui tes sentiments  
>- Te fous pas de moi, Mu, j'aimerais bien t'y voir<br>- Et tu crois quoi ? Que je m'amuses peut-être ?  
>- Non, excuses-moi, je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas simple non plus, dit Shaka, plus calmement<br>- Ce qui n'est pas simple, c'est de rester impassible face à ceux qui nous attirent, dit Mu pensivement  
>Shura arrivant à ce moment interrompit leur dialogue, et les trois chevaliers regagnèrent la soirée.<p>

**Fin du flash-back**

Kanon avait longuement repensé à cette conversation au cours des jours qui avaient suivis et avait bien observé les deux chevaliers. Il était, quelques temps plus tard, arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux, ils étaient très liés, certes, mais de la façon qu'il avait cru, du coup une autre question vint à son esprit, qui était celui qui attirait autant Mu ?

Il avait alors observé attentivement le chevalier du Bélier, mais s'il avait rapidement compris par qui Shaka était attiré, il n'avait rien pu déceler du côté de Mu…du moins jusqu'à cet instant où leurs regard s'étaient croisés dans le palais, hier soir…

Il venait d'arriver à son temple, il y prit une douche rapide et se changea avant de continuer sa route vers le premier temple. Il prit soin d'effacer son cosmos dès qu'il eut passé le temple du Taureau. S'il voulait savoir quelque chose, il devait surprendre Mu, celui-ci était bien trop maître de ses émotions et de son cosmos pour laisser transparaître quoi que soit, comme le lui avait souligné Saga, s'il avait le temps de s'y préparer.

**Temple du Bélier **

Mu buvait son thé assis dans son salon, profitant du calme, quand des coups retentirent à sa porte. Il ne sentit pas de cosmos mais alla ouvrir la porte, décidé à chasser rapidement ce gêneur. Il resta figé de surprise quelques instants devant la personne qui se tenait devant lui, il se reprit rapidement et invita poliment Kanon à entrer :

- Kanon, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
>Celui-ci jubilait en silence, Mu n'avait pas été assez rapide, il avait vu sa surprise et son trouble avant qu'il ne reprenne rapidement son contrôle :<br>- Rien, en fait, c'est moi qui venais prendre de tes nouvelles…Kanon avait de nouveau ce sentiment…cette douce chaleur…  
>- De mes nouvelles ? répéta le Bélier surpris, comment ça ? On s'est vu ce midi.<p>

Mu regarda son invité debout dans le salon, troublé, et préféra changer de sujet :

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ?  
>- Pourquoi pas ?<p>

Mu se dirigea vers la cuisine, se demandant ce que le Gémeaux faisait chez lui…il prépara machinalement un autre thé…les questions fusaient dans son esprit et il poussa soudain un cri, laissa tomber la tasse qu'il tenait qui se brisa sur le carrelage, maudissant son inattention : il venait de copieusement s'arroser la main d'eau bouillante…

Kanon fit irruption dans la cuisine, comprit en un quart de seconde ce qui s'était passé et attrapa la main du Bélier, guérissant la brûlure avec son cosmos.

Mu voulut retirer sa main de celles de Kanon, gêné au possible de la situation. Mais celui-ci découvrait d'autres blessures sur la main qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à lâcher, il attrapa même la seconde main du Bélier :

- Mu, c'est quoi ces marques ?  
>- Ce n'est rien, j'ai travaillé sur une armure cet après-midi, cela va guérir tout seul cette nuit, lui répondit le chevalier du Bélier, de plus en plus gêné et plus que troublé par la situation :<br>- Je vais m'en occuper, dit gravement Kanon et il commença à guérir une à une les diverses entailles sur les mains du Bélier.

Celui-ci tenta de reculer, mais se heurta au mur juste derrière lui :

- Kanon, c'est pas la peine d'utiliser ton cosmos, le mien le fera, Mu essayait vainement de retirer ses mains de celles du Gémeaux qui prenait un malin plaisir à pendre tout son temps pour les soigner :  
>- Tes mains sont trop précieuses pour les laisser dans un tel état, dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce, déposant un baiser sur les mains soignées en les levant à hauteur de son visage.<p>

Mu en resta interloqué par ce geste et son regard passa des mains au visage en face de lui, visage qui s'approchait dangereusement du sien, beaucoup trop près, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite :

- Kanon, que fais…

Mais les lèvres de celui-ci se posèrent sur les siennes entravant dans son esprit toutes pensées cohérentes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la douce caresse en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Le Gémeaux profita de son avantage pour le tirer vers lui, lâchant enfin ses mains, alors que les siennes se perdaient dans la chevelure mauve avec délice. Il sentit celles de Mu sur son dos. Il accentua légèrement la pression et passa sa langue sur les lèvres, réclamant un accès qui lui fut bientôt donné, prit son temps, caressant, goûtant pour enfin apprivoiser son homologue et l'entraîner dans un tendre ballet.

La voix de Shion dans leur tête mit fin à cet échange :

- Tu sais que t'as de la chance toi, dit Kanon malicieusement dans le creux de l'oreille du Bélier.  
>Mu ne répondit pas, complètement dépassé par les événements :<br>- Mais ne crois pas que tu pourras m'échapper tout le temps, continua le Gémeaux en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille, le faisant frissonner :  
>- Kanon…<br>- Tu sais qu'il faut vraiment ruser avec toi pour te faire perdre ton contrôle…continuait celui-ci, imperturbable.  
>- Mais, je ne croyais pas…tenta le Bélier.<br>- Eh bien tu croyais mal, si je ne t'ai jamais abordé avant c'est que je te pensais avec Shaka  
>- Shaka ! Mais c'est juste mon ami, dit le Bélier au comble de la surprise<br>- Ca, y a pas longtemps que je l'ai compris.

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la voix de Shion retentit de nouveau dans la tête de Mu, s'inquiétant, il lui répondit que tout allait bien et qu'il arrivait.

- Il faut vraiment que l'on y aille, Shion m'attend.  
>- Etre grand Pope ne lui donne pas tout les droits, dit le Gémeau se reculant et lâchant enfin le Bélier, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.<p>

Mu fut soudain amusé par sa réaction

- Serais-tu jaloux, Kanon ?  
>- T'as pas idée à quel point, dit celui-ci avant de disparaître.<p>

Mu sourit, ramassa rapidement les morceaux de tasse par terre pour les jeter, avant de se téléporter à son tour jusqu'au palais. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer, tellement son cœur semblait heureux, il lui fallut faire preuve de sa plus grande maîtrise pour ne rien laisser voir du bonheur qui venait de l'envahir.

Il faut accueillit par Shion qui lui demanda s'il avait rencontré des problèmes après son départ, mais Mu le rassura, alors que Kanon suivait de loin leur échange, un sourire sur les lèvres et le cœur gonflé d'un nouvel espoir.

En Egypte, les trois chevaliers d'or s'étaient retrouvés à l'heure dite dans leur chambre et échangeaient leurs informations avant de faire leur rapport au Sanctuaire. Saga sentit le cosmos de son frère et fit brûler le sien pour les mettre en communication.

Les jumeaux s'étaient longuement entraînés à cette pratique, encouragé par Shion qui était le seul avec sa Déesse à pouvoir prendre contact avec n'importe lequel des chevaliers où qu'il se trouve. Il avait trouvé que cette technique entre les jumeaux pourrait se révélée très utile pour les deux frères, seul problème c'est qu'il ne se parlait qu'entre eux et devait au fur et à mesure répétait les propos échangés à leurs compagnons :

- Ils ont obtenus des renseignements sur un temple mystérieux qui se serait dressé dans les environs. Un guide, qu'a interrogé Aïoros se rappelle très bien de Shiryu et Hyoga, les descriptions correspondent. Ils auraient demandés des renseignements sur l'emplacement de ce temple, répétait Kanon  
>- Les ont-ils obtenus ? demanda Shion<br>- Pas par ceux qu'ils ont interrogés…autre chose, les gens sont très craintifs, ils parlent de nombreuses disparitions, environ tous les six mois, deux jeunes hommes en parfaite condition physique, ce qui leurs corresponds également.  
>- Et ça fait six mois que celui que je les aie envoyés cherchés a disparu avec son camarade, complétait Athéna<br>- Une dernière chose, d'après les habitants, ce temple était appelé le temple de l'oubli…

Dohko se figea au nom que venait de prononcer Kanon.

- Dis-leur de ne pas prendre de risque et de continuer à surveiller la zone demain, si le dieu égyptien est celui auquel nous pensons, il faut redoubler de vigilance, on les re-contactera demain à 10 heures, finit Shion  
>Kanon transmit et coupa la connexion, se retournant vers ses compagnons :<br>- Vous êtes sur que c'est Seth ? demanda-t-il à Shion  
>- Toutes les recherches dans les archives nous ramène à ce Dieu, le plus belliqueux du panthéon égyptien, bannit par ses pairs pour avoir tué son frère Osiris, lui confirma Shaka.<br>- Bien, ça suffit pour ce soir, allons nous reposer nous en avons tous besoin, on se retrouves ici pour le petit déjeuner à 8 heures, déclara Shion pour clore le débat qui ne les mènerait nulle part pour l'instant.

ooo000ooo

Les chevaliers commencèrent à évacuer le salon par petits groupes, Shion remarqua que Dohko n'était déjà plus là et en fut intrigué, mais pour l'instant il avait une chose importante à faire. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, y retrouvant Athéna, munit de son sceptre et Mu :

- Alors, vous avez réussi, leur dit-elle  
>- Façonner une armure est à notre portée, mais la rendre vivante, là c'est tout autre chose, répondit Mu, nous pouvons redonner la vie à une armure morte en échange du sang de chevalier. Mais même si on a respecté au mieux les écrits que Shion a trouvé, je ne suis pas sur que l'on réussisse l'ultime étape, et puis c'est dangereux.<br>- Ce ne l'est que pour moi, intervint Shion, et je prends ce risque en toute connaissance de cause, si les chevaliers doivent livrer une nouvelle bataille, je veux être à vos côtés.  
>- Bien, allons dans le temple du Bélier, dit la Déesse.<p>

Ils se téléportérent tous les trois dans le premier temple où les attendait Kiki, qui avait lui aussi aider ses maîtres, étant leur successeur légitime.

- Elle est magnifique, dit Athéna, découvrant l'armure forgée par les atlantes  
>- Elle se compose de douze parties, comme nous l'ont décrit les gravures, mais ne possède aucune forme propre, ne représentant pas de constellations en particulier mais les représentant toutes. C'est du moins ce que nous avons comprit et espérant ne pas nous être trompés, expliqua Mu.<p>

Shion mit un genou à terre devant sa Déesse

- Cette armure existait autrefois sous le nom de l'armure Ultime. Elle a été détruite lors d'une bataille où l'un des grand Pope qui m'a précédé, s'est sacrifié avec elle pour sauver le Sanctuaire et la vie sur Terre, dit Shion  
>- C'est exact, lui répondit Athéna<br>- Il y a quelques temps, je vous ais demandé l'autorisation d'essayer de reforger cette armure Ultime et vous me l'avez accordée. Je ne pensais pas devoir la finir si rapidement, mais à nous trois nous y sommes arrivés. Toutes les armures qui naissent à la vie, ne peuvent l'être que grâce à l'intervention du Dieu qu'elles doivent protéger, au sang du chevalier qui se destine à la porter et à la poussière d'étoile. Aujourd'hui, Athéna, pouvez-vous m'aider à faire vivre cette armure pour protéger le Sanctuaire dans le rôle que vous m'y avez attribué ?  
>- Relèves-toi Shion et donnons la vie à cette armure, dit Athéna en enflammant son cosmos<p>

Elle posa son sceptre sur l'armure ultime. Shion enflamma aussi son cosmos et se coupa le poignet versant son sang sur l'armure. Mu enflamma le siens à son tour et répandit de la poussière d'étoile au-dessus d'eux, dernier élément qui devait permettre à l'armure de prendre vie.

Partout dans le Sanctuaire, les chevaliers présents ressentirent l'explosion du cosmos de leur Déesse, du grand Pope et de Mu. Ils accoururent au premier Temple.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Bélier**

Ils furent tous saisis par le spectacle, les trois cosmos brillaient de mille feux et l'armure semblait absorber les absorber, s'en nourrir. Le temps semblait comme suspendu autour d'eux.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'armure se mit soudain à briller intensément. Athéna retira son sceptre et laissa s'éteindre son cosmos tout comme Shion et Mu. Dohko se précipita pour refermer le poignet du grand Pope et le soutenir pendant que Kanon venait soutenir Mu.

L'armure Ultime s'éleva au milieu de la pièce. Elle chantait...et les douze armures d'or du Sanctuaire répondirent à son champ, apparaissant dans leurs formes totems dans le premier temple et se placèrent en rond autour d'elle.

Elles se mirent en résonances, propageant le chant dans tout le Sanctuaire.

L'armure Ultime se divisa alors en ses douze parties, et, de chaque armure d'or présente, partit un rayon qui vint graver la représentation de sa constellation sur une des ses douze parties. Elle reprit sa forme initiale, ornée maintenant des douze constellations du zodiaque et le chant cessa.

Mu, Kiki et Shion ne pouvaient retenir leurs larmes : ils avaient réussi grâce à leur Déesse très émue également, ils avaient réussi.

L'armure Ultime s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs en même temps que Shion et l'attira à elle. Elle explosa de nouveau et vint revêtir le corps du grand Pope, elle avait trouvée son porteur.  
>Les armures d'ors se mirent de nouveau en résonance avec elle, avant de se taire doucement et de regagner chacune leur temple, Shion ôta sa nouvelle armure qui partit rejoindre son palais.<br>Il se serait sans doute écroulé si Dohko ne l'avait pas soutenu pour le maintenir debout.

- Mes amis, vous venez d'assister à la naissance d'une armure, dit Athéna, il est temps pour nous de nous reposer et de nous préparer, aidé de cette nouvelle armure, nous ne pouvons que vaincre et retrouvez nos amis disparus. Je compte sur vous tous.

ooo000ooo

Seiya s'était approché de sa Déesse et se téléporta avec elle, Saori avait besoin de repos, les chevaliers se dispersèrent lentement, encore sous la magie de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Dohko téléporta Shion au palais et gagna sa chambre, le portant. Il le déshabilla et le coucha avec des gestes tendres, il l'entoura de son cosmos réparateur et s'installa pour le veiller. Il ne le laissa que pour un rapide aller-retour vers son temple d'où il revint chargé d'un livre très ancien, et continua sa veille tout en l'étudiant.

Seiya avait prit soin de Saori et celle-ci s'était endormie dans ses bras.

Shaka prit soin pour Mu de ramener Kiki et de le coucher avant de regagner son temple voyant que Kanon était décidé à rester auprès du Bélier, épuisé lui aussi par la dépense d'énergie.

Saga, d'Egypte prit contact avec lui, les trois chevaliers absents avaient ressenti qu'un événement se produisait et Kanon raconta à son frère ce qui s'était passé pour les rassurer.

Dans leur cellule, Shiryu s'agita dans son sommeil, percevant lui aussi quelque chose, et réveilla involontairement Hyoga. Celui-ci crut d'abord à un cauchemar mais perçut également une étrange sensation, trop courte et trop lointaine pour qu'il puisse en définir l'origine. Il calma Shiryu en le prenant dans ses bras et le blottissant contre lui, caressant doucement son dos et se rendormit dans cette position, le Dragon entre ses bras.

ooo000ooo

**Un peu plus tard, au Sanctuaire…Palais...**

Shun, dans sa chambre n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se mit à la fenêtre et aperçut, à la lueur de la lune, la roseraie d'Aphrodite, juste en dessous du palais.  
>Il passa par la fenêtre et descendit s'y promener, admirant les roses que le chevalier du Poisson entretenait avec tant de dévotion.<p>

Celui-ci dans sa demeure, sentit aussitôt le cosmos de Shun et sortit à son tour, cherchant le jeune chevalier des yeux.  
>Il le vit soudain, immobilisé devant un rosier blanc, ses doigts caressaient lentement les pétales d'une rose, Aphrodite l'entendit parler :<p>

- Si belles, si douces et pourtant mortelles…..  
>- Shun ? dit doucement le Poisson en s'approchant de lui, tout va bien ?<br>- Aphrodite ? dit celui-ci en se retournant brusquement, je suis désolé, je voulais pas te déranger  
>- Tu ne me déranges pas, Shun, en fait tu es parfaitement à ta place au milieu de mes roses.<p>

Aphrodite s'avança encore, posant sa main sur les doigts de Shun toujours sur les pétales de la rose blanche :

- Tu es aussi doux et aussi beau que ces roses et tout aussi mortel si tu le veux, comme elles, tu caches ta puissance sous la perfection.  
>- Je ne suis pas sur de mériter un tel compliment, Aphrodite, répondit Shun plus que troublé par les propos du Poisson et par le contact de sa main.<br>- Tu le mérites largement, Shun…

La main d'Aphrodite se déplaça et vint se poser sur le visage du chevalier d'Andromède, caressant doucement sa joue alors que son visage se rapprocha du sien pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres :

- Crois-moi, Shun, tu mérites encore mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, encore plus doucement, car il n'osais y croire, il posa sa main sur celle du Poisson toujours sur sa joue et la guida jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait imaginer cents, mille fois ce moment mais jamais, même dans ses espoirs les plus fous, il n'y avait vraiment cru, pour lui, Aphrodite était un rêve inaccessible…il frissonna, son regard était rivé à celui du Poisson.

Celui-ci l'attira doucement à lui, l'enlaça et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Toujours en douceur, il y passa sa langue, les faisant s'entrouvrirent et s'aventura à la découverte de la bouche offerte. Lentement il goûta, savourant avec délices, les moindres recoins pour finir par arriver à ce qu'il cherchait, il caressa longuement son homologue l'entraînant dans un subtil ballet.

Les bras de Shun se refermèrent autour des épaules du chevalier du Poisson, se laissant submergé par ses sensations, osant enfin croire que son rêve se réalisait.

- Shun !

Les deux chevaliers s'interrompirent brusquement et se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler et qui regardait, incrédule, la scène sous ses yeux :

- Ikki, mais que fais-tu là ? demanda son frère  
>- Je te cherchais…<p>

Ikki s'inquiétait pour son frère et avait décidé de passer le voir, ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre et remarquant la fenêtre ouverte, il avait suivit le même chemin que lui, espérant le trouver mais jamais il ne serait attendu à le découvrir dans cette position. Car il ne pouvait y avoir de doutes sur ce que faisaient les deux chevaliers quelques instant plus tôt…il n'en revenait pas…Aphrodite et Shun…son petit frère…mais était-il encore si innocent que ça ?

- Je te cherchais, répéta-t-il, pour voir si tout allait bien  
>Aphrodite sentit la gêne de Shun et le lâcha :<br>- Comme tu peux le voir, il va bien, dit-il à l'adresse d'Ikki, le défiant du regard de s'en prendre à lui.

Shun regarda tour à tour son frère et le Poisson plusieurs fois avant de se décider à rejoindre Ikki pour mettre fin à une situation qui risquait de déraper :

- Viens, Ikki, rentrons, dit-il, jetant un regard désolé à Aphrodite qui lui afficha un sourire rassurant.  
>Le Phoenix suivit son frère sans ajouter un mot, sous le regard amusé du Poisson.<br>Celui-ci les regarda disparaître avant de dire à voix haute :

- Décidément, ma roseraie est très fréquentée ce soir, dit-il sans se retourner, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'attirer ici ? Est-ce la présence du Phoenix ?  
>- Ne poses pas de questions stupides, tu le sais très bien<br>- Viens, allons en parler devant une tasse de café. proposa Aphrodite, entraînant son invité vers sa demeure.

ooo000ooo

**Palais...**

Ikki et Shun avait regagné la chambre de ce dernier dans un silence absolu, Au moment où son frère allait sortir, Shun prit la parole en colère :

- Qu'est-ce qui te déranges autant Ikki ? Que ce soit Aphrodite ou que ce soit un homme ?

- Réponds ! Shun était très en colère, le Phoenix l'avait rarement vu dans cet état et le regardait surpris :  
>- Calmes-toi, Shun, il est normal que je m'inquiètes de toi, je ne vois pas ce qui te met en colère…<br>- Alors réponds à ma question  
>Ikki soupira, en fait qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait le plus ?<br>- Honnêtement, j'en sais rien…mais ça me dérange.

Il sortit de la chambre sur ces mots, laissant son frère abasourdi et retourna dans sa propre chambre, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Shun avait soulevé un point crucial, il ne savait pas…Il n'ignorait pas que beaucoup de chevaliers avaient ce genre de relation entre eux…au court des deux années écoulées, ils avaient vus se former plusieurs couples mais jusqu'à maintenant aucunes relations à sa connaissance n'avaient vraiment tenu…lui-même avait déjà eut ce genre de relation et il savait également que Hyoga affichait nettement sa préférence…alors qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait ? Il était bien incapable de répondre à cette question, pourtant le fait était là, ça le dérangeait.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la naissance de l'armure mais cela reste une fic, et j'avais besoin d'une armure pour Shion pour la suite de l'histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Asmodya : Merci pour ton com et voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant !

Manganiark : Merci à toi pour ton analyse qui le fait toujours beaucoup rire et qui au passage me permet de voir mes textes sous un autre oeil. Je ne spoilerais pas donc pas d'affirmation ou d'infirmation quand à tes hypothèses. Voici la suite et quelques réponses aussi...

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos encouragements

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Au temple de Seth…**

Shiryu ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envelopper et s'aperçut qu'il était dans les bras de Hyoga et que sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Il la releva doucement, regardant le visage encore endormi du Cygne, il semblait si serein comme cela…  
>Sa main remonta jusqu'à son visage et doucement glissa sur sa joue, l'effleurant à peine, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur autour de lui, ses bras noués dans son dos…il suivait doucement les contours de son visage, l'observant intensément, il dégagea quelques mèches blondes, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller…il murmura comme pour lui-même :<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Hyoga ?

Il rencontra alors le regard bleu clair de son compagnon se recula brusquement, se dégageant de son étreinte, se retourna, lui cachant son visage en se demandant si le Cygne l'avait entendu.  
>Un sourire était apparu sur le visage de celui-ci qui s'était réveillé bien avant que Shiryu ne pose cette question mais qui eut la sagesse de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu devant sa gêne :<p>

- Bonjour Shiryu,  
>Le Dragon s'était repris et se tourna vers lui :<br>- Bonjour Hyoga, désolé, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette position  
>- En fait, tu t'es agité cette nuit et ça m'a réveillé, je t'ai calmé comme ça<br>- Oh…merci alors  
>- De rien, je pense que tu as réagi à une variation de cosmos, je l'ai moi-même ressenti très brièvement.<br>- Tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent ?  
>- Je suppose que oui, mais comment savoir…<p>

Shiryu ne répondit pas, quoi dire, lui aussi aurait aimé savoir…et que dire de cette proximité avec Hyoga…

ooo000ooo

**En ville…**

Les trois chevaliers se préparaient dans leur chambre pour une nouvelle journée d'enquête.

Ils s'entendaient bien et discutaient souvent de la situation, mais en ce tout début de matinée ils étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

Saga songeait à Camus et si son cœur lui criait son bonheur, sa raison ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter…il était parti si vite qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette sauvage étreinte. Pourtant tout son être frémissait à la simple évocation du corps si fin et harmonieux du chevalier du Verseau…seule l'importance de sa mission et son inquiétude pour les chevaliers divins l'empêchait de retourner directement au Sanctuaire…

Aïoros, lui essayait de ne penser qu'à sa mission mais ses nuits étaient hantées par le si beau chevalier de la Vierge. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une flèche en plein cœur et ne comprenait pas…il était hétéro…bien sur il avait eut quelques expériences avec les hommes mais n'avait jamais approfondi ce genre de rapport préférant de loin les femmes aux hommes…et de plus Shaka n'était pas n'importe quel homme, face à n'importe quel autre chevalier, il aurait sûrement trouvé une explication mais pas face à celui qui était le plus proche des dieux…

Milo se concentrait sur sa mission. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre, Saga et Aïoros étaient des compagnons avec qui il s'entendait bien et il refusait de laisser ses noires pensées prendre le dessus en ces instants aussi critique. Hyoga et Shiryu devaient être son seul objectif…

Ils étaient prêts et Saga qui avait prit d'instinct la tête du petit groupe donna le signal de départ.

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire…Palais...**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à huit heures pour un petit déjeuner commun, Shion et Athéna avaient décidés que c'était une bonne solution pour tous se tenir informer.

Saori, Mu et Shion avait encore un air fatigué mais ils avaient assez récupéré pour se tenir parmi eux.

Si la naissance de la nouvelle armure leur avait remis un peu de baume au cœur, en pratique ils n'avaient guère plus avancés que la veille. Il fallait intensifier les recherches et plusieurs chevaliers furent réquisitionnés pour aider, aussi bien dans les archives du Sanctuaire que sur internet.

Shion décida de faire baisser un peu la tension et leur ordonna un entraînement après le contact avec Saga, auquel il convia les chevaliers divins en prétextant qu'il valait mieux se tenir prêt au cas où. L'attente était leur pire ennemie à tous, alors mieux valait les occuper un minimum.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se dispersèrent en attendant le contact avec Saga, Shion entraîna Dohko dans son bureau :

- Tu devrais faire attention, tu n'as pas encore complètement récupéré, lui dit celui-ci dès qu'il furent seuls, s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer.

Shion le laissa faire et savoura cet instant de tendresse qu'ils scellèrent en échangeant un tendre et long baiser, avant de reprendre leur discussion :

- Dis-moi ce que tu as dans la tête, Dohko, je le vois, tu as une idée sur tout ceci.  
>- C'est trop vague pour l'instant, c'est juste des brides de souvenirs que je n'arrive pas vraiment à retrouver et à remettre dans l'ordre.<br>- Pourtant le nom du temple, hier t'as fait réagir  
>Dohko alla jusqu'à la fenêtre :<br>- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ceci me rappelle quelque chose. Il faut que je continue mes recherches, plus on réunira d'informations, plus j'aurais des chances de trouver…  
>- Tu n'as pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit, j'ai sentit ton cosmos autour de moi, dit Shion en l'enlaçant de nouveau.<br>Le chevalier de la Balance se laissa aller contre le torse du Grand Pope  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira.<p>

ooo000ooo

Shun était sortit sur le parvis du palais après le petit déjeuner. Même si sa colère contre son frère s'était calmée, il voulait comprendre ce qui le dérangeait autant et cela le contrariait qu'ils entrent en conflit à un tel moment. Comme Shiryu et Hyoga lui manquaient en pareil moment…et que penser d'Aphrodite, l'avait-il embrasser juste sur le moment ou était-ce plus sérieux ?

- Tu as l'air bien pensif Shun  
>Il sursauta, Shaka lui sourit :<br>- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur  
>- C'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé, Shaka<br>- Tu es contrarié par cette dispute avec ton frère ?  
>Shun le regarda étonné :<br>- Vous êtes aussi transparents que Aïola et Aïoros ou Saga et Kanon quand ils se disputent, expliqua la Vierge, il suffit de vous voir pour comprendre.  
>Shun sourit :<br>- Tous les frères doivent agir ainsi, je suppose, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me perturbe et cette situation sans nouvelles de mes amis me pèse aussi.  
>- Shun, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, tu n'es pas seul, ne l'oublies pas.<br>- Merci Shaka.

Aïola vint les chercher à ce moment, il était presque 10 heures.

Il n'y avait rien de nouveau en Egypte, les trois chevaliers continuaient leur enquête, Shion leur dit qui demain, trois autres chevaliers prendraient leur place afin qu'il puissent se reposer un peu.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous à l'arène et seul Mu et Shion furent dispensés d'entraînement, se contentant d'observer les autres.

Les chevaliers s'affrontaient en utilisant uniquement leur maîtrise des arts martiaux, sans faire appel à leur technique qui réclamait plus de précaution. Shion avait jugé que cela leur permettrait de se défouler en évacuant la tension qui s'était accumulée chez tous au cours de ces deux derniers jours, sans risquer de blessures inutiles en ce moment.

L'entraînement touchait à sa fin quand Ikki se retrouva soudainement face à Aphrodite. Les deux chevaliers s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre dans un combat qui n'avait plus rien d'un simple entraînement. Shion sentit le danger mais Shura s'interposa entre les deux avant lui, utilisant son cosmos pour les séparer :

- Mais, ça ne va pas vous deux ? hurla Shion cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ce combat.

Shura relevait Aphrodite alors que Dohko aidait Ikki, le cosmos du Capricorne les avait projetés tous deux à plusieurs mètres.  
>Shun, qui s'était immobilisé un peu plus loin au cri de Shion, quitta brutalement l'arène en courant, des larmes plein les yeux. Shaka fit signe à au grand Pope qu'il s'en occupait et le suivit.<p>

- Alors ? dit celui-ci en regardant d'un air sévère ses deux chevaliers  
>- On s'est laissé emporter, excuses-moi Ikki, répondit Aphrodite<br>- Je suis désolé, confirma Ikki

Le grand Pope regardait toujours les deux chevaliers, pas vraiment convaincu, mais pour l'instant tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il ordonna la fin de l'entraînement et un après-midi de repos pour tous, leur donnant rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures pour un repas commun. Les chevaliers se séparèrent, chacun regagnant son temple.

Dohko était toujours près d'Ikki :

- Dis-moi, Ikki, même si tes intentions sont honorables, ne crois-tu pas que ton frère est assez grand pour se débrouiller et faire ses propres choix ?  
>Le Phoenix ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête :<br>- N'essaie-tu pas de combattre tes propres sentiments plutôt que ceux de ton frère Ikki ? continuait le chevalier de la Balance, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous diviser en ce moment et Aphrodite ne mérite pas ta colère sous prétexte qu'il cherche à protéger Shun, réfléchis Ikki, tu es plus perspicace que ça d'habitude…

Le Phoenix avait relevé la tête et regardait Dohko, plus qu'étonné par sa perspicacité, avec un tel maître, il comprenait mieux le calme te la sagesse de Shiryu.

De son côté, Shura avait retenu Aphrodite de suivre Shun, et le reconduisait à son temple mais le Poisson ne voulait pas laisser les choses en l'état : il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir cédé à la provocation d'Ikki et voulait le faire savoir à Shun.

Kanon raccompagnait Mu, décidé à l'inviter à manger chez lui, pour qu'il se repose et finisse de se remettre, même si le Bélier lui affirmait que tout allait bien et qu'il était suffisamment en forme pour s'occuper de ça.

Mu souriait en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les divers arguments du Gémeaux. Il repensait à son réveil ce matin, à sa joie quand il avait ouvert les yeux et découvert Kanon endormi sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit…

ooo000ooo

**Temple des Gémeaux...**

Ils étaient arrivés et Mu se laissa docilement faire par Kanon, s'installant sur une chaise pendant que celui-ci leur préparait un repas qu'ils dégustèrent en parlant des derniers événements du matin.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon, sur le canapé, pour boire un café continuant leur conversation entamée un peu plus tôt :

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu remarquer tout cela, disait Kanon à Mu  
>- Il suffit de les observer, ça fait des mois que Shun fait tout pour éviter de se retrouver trop près d'Aphrodite à chaque fois qu'ils viennent au Sanctuaire, quand on fait soi-même ce genre de chose, on a tendance à remarquer ceux qui font de même, dit Mu pensivement<p>

Kanon posa sa tasse regardant intensément son compagnon :

- Et tu fais ça souvent ?  
>- Quoi ça ?<br>Mu rougit sous le regard que le Gémeaux lui adressait, comprenant où celui-ci voulait en venir :  
>- Je…enfin, non je ne le fais pas souvent, se défendit-il<br>- Pourtant, tu viens d'avouer que tu l'as déjà fait, non ?  
>Mu chercha une échappatoire :<br>- Kanon ! Tu veux me faire dire quoi à la fin ?

Le Gémeau se rapprocha de lui, abolissant le peu de distance qui les séparait :

- Je veux savoir pour qui tu as déjà fait ça, et quand, dit-il rapprochant son visage de celui de Mu pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques centimètres,allez avoue !

Le Bélier essayait de garder son calme mais l'attitude de Kanon le déconcertait. Ce côté espiègle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, mais n'était-ce pas ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui…cette désinvolture qui ressemblait à une provocation permanente…et ces yeux si expressifs qui le dévisageait sans aucune retenue :

- J'attends Mu, reprit le Gémeaux devant le silence de son compagnon  
>- Et tu peux attendre, lui répondit celui-ci posant à son tour la tasse qu'il tenait toujours, décidant de le prendre à son propre piège. Il abolit le peu de distance qui les séparait encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kanon pour un baiser sulfureux, se déplaçant pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, ses mains se promenant dans son dos.<p>

Le Gémeau, un instant surpris, réagit rapidement en enlaçant à son tour le Bélier, il rompit le baiser pour descendre ses lèvres dans son cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla déclanchant des soupirs et des gémissements :

- Tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là, je te torturerais jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes la réponse, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que ses mains passaient sous le tee-shirt du Bélier qui frissonna violement sous le contact. Kanon reprit possession de sa bouche faisant monter un peu plus le désir qui s'emparait d'eux.  
>Le Gémeau allongea Mu sur le canapé, lui ôtant au passage son tee-shirt, mais l'empêchant d'ôter le sien :<p>

- Kanon…  
>- Donnes-moi la réponse et je te laisses l'enlever, dit-il en se penchant sur le torse du Bélier, ses lèvres et ses doigts commencèrent alors leur douce torture, plongeant Mu dans un délice de sensations folles. Il gémissait et se tordait sous les caresses que lui infligeait son bourreau et celui-ci ne se privait pas, il se régalait même, léchant chaque parcelle de chair, mordillant et martyrisant les perles brunes, ses mains suivant chaque courbe de muscle, descendant sur ses flancs, effleurant le membre durci du Bélier encore emprisonné. Chaque gémissement, chaque râle du Bélier l'enivrait, menaçait à tous moments de lui faire perdre le contrôle de son propre corps qu'il gardait de plus en plus difficilement. Car Mu ne désarmait pas et tentait de passer outre son interdiction en s'immisçant sous son tee-shirt par le col et le contact de ses mains sur sa peau l'électrisait.<p>

Mu sentit qu'il avait repris l'avantage en l'entendant gémir. Il se redressa et rapidement lui enleva son tee-shirt, il s'empara de sa bouche tout en promenant ses mains sur son torse enfin à sa portée, le sentant frissonner. Kanon rejeta la tête en arrière sous un râle de plaisir alors que la bouche de Mu partait à son tour à l'assaut de son bourreau. Le Gémeau se cambra, soudant leur bassin ce qui augmenta d'un coup la chaleur de leurs corps embrasés, ce fut comme un signal pour le début d'une autre lutte qui consistait à déshabiller l'autre le plus vite possible. Fébrilement leurs mains se mirent en actions, leurs corps s'enchevêtrant au grès de leurs mouvements frénétiques, de leurs baisers ou de leurs caresses. Chaque contact de leurs peaux nues semblait les consumer davantage et quand au prix de quelques efforts, ils se retrouvèrent nus c'était de la lave en fusion qui coulait dans leur veine.

Ils continuèrent leurs jeux de contact subtils, subissant ou faisant subir, plus rien de comptait que de goûter davantage l'autre, de le faire gémir encore et encore…

Kanon glissa à genoux par terre devant Mu qui s'était retrouvé assis sur le canapé, sa bouche sur le ventre de son amant qui gémissait de plus belle. Quand sa langue vint goûter la hampe de chair avec gourmandise, un cri jaillit de la gorge de Mu qui bondit et se cambra, ses mains s'agrippant fermement aux épaules du Gémeau. Celui-ci avait reprit un peu de contrôle et accentua ses mouvements, relevant les jambes de Mu qui glissa de lui-même pour s'offrir davantage, le cœur de Kanon s'emballa devant ce geste qui reflétait sa totale confiance et sa main se glissa vers l'intimité de son amant.

Le Bélier n'était plus maître de lui, les sensations se faisaient trop fortes et trop intenses, le plongeant un monde de volupté et de plaisirs. Il se cambra davantage en sentant la langue de son amant à l'entrée de son corps. Kanon le prépara longuement, se gavant de ses cris et de ses râles avant de remonter sur le canapé et de prendre possession de ce corps si chaux et si doux. Mu hurla son nom et s'accrocha à lui alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus rapides. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent encore, le souffle leur manquait alors que des vagues de plus en plus fortes les traversaient, la main du Gémeau reprit le sexe de son amant, sentant arriver la vague suprême qui les emporterait tout les deux. Elle les foudroya à quelques instants d'intervalle, les emportant avec une telle intensité qu'ils retombèrent sans souffle sur le canapé, leurs corps frémissants encore. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'ils ne reprennent pied dans la réalité, Kanon se déplaça, quittant le corps de Mu pour les allonger tous les deux, cherchant ses lèvres. Après un tendre baiser, il lui murmura :

- Tu as gagné pour cette fois, mais j'aurais ma réponse…  
>Ses doigts suivaient le sourire que Mu lui affichait, moqueur :<br>- Tu peux toujours essayer, j'aime beaucoup ta façon de poser les questions  
>- Ne me provoques pas, tu pourrais le regretter, je peux être beaucoup plus cruel, tu devrais le savoir…<br>Le visage de Mu se figea devant l'allusion à leur passé, ses yeux devinrent si triste l'espace d'un instant que Kanon paniqua :  
>- Mu, je ne voulais pas, je plaisantais…<br>- Je sais, le coupa le Bélier retrouvant son sourire, jamais je n'aurais pu tomber amoureux de celui que tu étais, Kanon, c'est celui que tu es devenu que j'aime.  
>Le Gémeau resta un instant interdit devant la déclaration du Bélier, avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur, se reculant ensuite pour le regarder :<br>- Je ne suis pas sur de mériter un être aussi pur que toi Mu.  
>- Alors laisses-moi te prouver le contraire, laisses-moi t'apprendre à aimer.<br>Le cœur de Kanon se gonfla de cet étrange sentiment qui le réchauffait tant.  
>- Je crois que tu as déjà commencé à le faire.<p>

Mu sourit en l'embrassant à son tour.

ooo000ooo

**Au temple de Seth…**

Les deux chevaliers avaient été conduits, après un petit déjeuner toujours aussi appétissant, dans une sorte de cour intérieur où ils retrouvèrent les autres prisonniers, leurs nouveaux amis compris. Dans un coin il y avait des appareils de musculations modernes qui furent pris d'assaut, il s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient vu qu'une partie des prisonniers, ils étaient ici au moins 60 voir plus. Hyoga attendit patiemment qu'un des appareils se libère pour s'en accaparer un, pendant que Shiryu discutait avec leurs amis, alors qu'il s'installait, il entendit son ami dans sa tête :

- N'en fais pas trop, ils pourraient le remarquer…

Il sourit en regardant autour de lui, trouvant un costaud et se calqua aux poids que celui-ci soulevait péniblement, pour l'instant cela lui suffirait pour évacuer le stress. Shiryu était vraiment très prudent…

Shiryu…il était très troublé par la scène du matin même s'il ne l'avait pas montré à son compagnon…quand il avait senti ses mains caressant son visage, il avait tout d'abord savourer l'instant, ce n'est qu'à la question que Shiryu avait énoncé à haute voix qu'il avait ouvert les yeux de surprise…Il ne voulait pas avoir trop d'espoir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer…il lui cachait ses véritables sentiments depuis si longtemps…il se rappela quand il avait compris…il y avait un an et demi environ, Shiryu, à l'étranger n'avait pas contacter la fondation comme prévu. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait su, son inquiétude pour lui pendant les trente six heures où ils étaient restés sans nouvelle avaient été les pires de sa vie, l'angoisse l'avait taraudé jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent enfin sa voix au téléphone…mais il avait aussi compris ce jour-là que Shiryu ne partagerait jamais ce sentiment, et quand ils l'avaient tous accueilli quelques jours plus tard à l'aéroport, son cœur s'était serré en le voyant avec Shunrei…il avait, depuis, appris à profiter des moments qu'il passait avec lui, ces moments qu'ils partageaient uniquement avec ses frères d'armes…chacun de ses moments lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur et s'il se noyait sous de multiples aventures sans lendemain, c'était pour ne pas succomber à son désir le plus cher…désir qui aujourd'hui semblait presque accessible…mais n'était-ce pas la précarité de leur situation qui poussait le Dragon à agir ainsi ? Si tout se terminait bien pour eux, serait-il toujours dans les mêmes dispositions ? Car une chose était sur pour lui, il ne supporterait pas un rejet de sa part, il savait qu'il préférait continuer à vivre ainsi plutôt de le perdre une fois que tout serait terminé…

Hyoga tourna son regard vers lui, il discutait toujours. En revenant à ses occupations, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à regarder Shiryu, un des gardes le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Celui-là même qui la veille l'avait déjà observé pendant leur douche hier, malgré lui il se sentit envahi d'une bouffée de colère et son regard se fit glacial alors qu'il croisait celui du garde, qui de surprise, recula d'un pas. Il faut dire que de ce côté, Hyoga avait depuis longtemps égalé son maître.

Une cloche retentit alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin, on les ramenait dans leur cellule.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Shiryu lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme information :

- Apparemment, ils attendent que l'on se soumette à Seth, tous ceux que nous avons vus l'ont fait jusque là. D'après Alex, ils ne nous feront rien, ensuite toujours d'après lui, ils entraînent les plus prometteurs tous les après-midi mais il ignore dans quel but, si ce n'est une vague rumeur de bataille avec un autre Dieu. Il ignore lequel et quand. Il dit aussi que certains disparaissent si on les juge trop rebelles mais où, il l'ignore également.  
>- Tu crois que la bataille est contre Athéna ?<br>- Même si c'est le cas, ils n'ont pas entendu parler de date, ni de prévision pour la domination du monde…  
>- Tu penses que l'on aurait pu tomber sur ce temple par hasard ?<br>- Qui sait, de toute façon si c'est le cas, on ne peut compter que sur nos compagnons, seuls et sans armures nous n'arriveront jamais à venir à bout de ces Séthèches  
>- Eh bien, le reste de la semaine va être plutôt long<br>- Il faut espérer qu'ils nous localiseront vite et surtout qu'ils trouvent un moyen de pénétrer ici avec leurs armures…Shiryu resta pensif un moment :  
>- Shiryu, l'interrogea Hyoga, à quoi tu penses ?<br>- Cette histoire rappelle une légende que mon maître m'a racontée autrefois, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant…  
>- Quelle légende ?<br>- Eh bien, j'ai un peu de mal à rassembler mes souvenirs, mais si je me souviens bien, dans les temps anciens, Seth a voulu prendre le contrôle de la terre et s'est heurté à Athéna et ses chevaliers…je ne sais plus trop comment mais c'est grâce au chevalier de la Balance qu'un complot, ourdit par Seth, contre la Trinité d'Héliopolis a pu être déjoué et, toujours d'après mes souvenirs, si cette guerre venait à se reproduire, ce même chevalier devrait donner sa vie pour pouvoir éviter à nouveau cette guerre…  
>- Tu penses que c'est le cas ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a des similitudes…  
>- Et tu t'inquiètes pour Dohko, termina le Cygne pour lui.<p>

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire…sur la plage...**

Ikki s'était isolé dès le repas terminé. Shun l'avait prévenu qu'il mangeait chez Shaka, Seiya n'avait fait aucun commentaire et Shion n'avait pas mis Saori au courant de leur altercation.

Il ne chercha pas à voir son frère, sachant très bien qu'il serait mal reçu et puis il l'avait vu partir en pleurant. Il s'en voulait de lui faire plus de peine qu'il n'en avait déjà avec la disparition de Shiryu et Hyoga.

Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus était les paroles de Dohko, comment celui-ci avait-il pu voir si juste ? Car il avait vu juste, ce n'était ni contre Shun, ni même Aphrodite qu'il était le plus en colère mais bel et bien contre lui-même.

Il s'assit sur un rocher en regardant la mer, songeur, il lui fallait en premier s'excuser auprès de son frère puis d'Aphrodite, ce serait un bon début…seulement les excuses n'étaient pas vraiment son fort…pourtant le chevalier de la Balance avait raison là encore, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se diviser en un tel moment.

Il se leva et d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers le temple de la Vierge, il commencerait par son frère.

ooo000ooo

Dohko, à la bibliothèque, malgré les ordres de Shion, étudiait l'ouvrage ancien qu'il avait remonté de son temple cette nuit. Une partie de l'ouvrage était dans une langue inconnue de lui mais le reste parlait de Seth et du temple qu'il avait bâti après s'être fait exiler par les siens. Dohko parcourut avidement le livre mais s'il trouva l'emplacement exact du temple, il ne trouva pas la façon d'y pénétrer. C'était quand même plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver jusqu'à maintenant Une autre chose attira son attention, il y était fait mention d'un secret gardé par « le dépositaire des armes sacrées ». Mais il ignorait qui était ce fameux dépositaire et ce qu'était les armes sacrées, par contre il avait une petite idée d'où trouver la réponse…

Shion et Saori se reposaient encore, il décida de faire une pause et se rendit à la cascade, il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il était maintenant sur que son rêve devait le mener à la solution, il déposa en partant le livre sur le bureau du grand Pope pour que Shion le trouve à son réveil.

ooo000ooo

**Temple de la Vierge**

Ikki s'annonça avec son cosmos en arrivant au Temple de la Vierge, il avait sentit celui de son frère encore présent en ce lieu. Il fut accueillit par Shaka qui le guida jusqu'au salon où était installé Shun et qui se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

Les deux frères se regardèrent longuement sans parler sous l'étroite surveillance du chevalier de la Vierge qui avait déployé son cosmos pour parer à toute éventualité :

- Je suis venu m'excuser, Shun  
>Celui-ci sentit la sincérité dans la voix de son frère :<br>- Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi que tu dois de excuses  
>- Je sais, j'ai l'intention d'aller voir Aphrodite également, mais je voulais te voir avant. Je t'ai blessé et je ne le voulais pas<br>- Pourquoi Ikki ?

Shaka arriva à ce moment et déposa le thé sur la table, servant les deux chevaliers et invitant Ikki à prendre place qui était toujours debout à la porte du salon. Celui-ci s'assit dans un fauteuil avant de répondre à son frère :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris…j'étais en colère, mais pas vraiment contre vous…plutôt contre moi, en fait  
>- Ravi que tu l'es enfin réalisé, intervint Shaka<br>- En fait c'est Dohko qui me l'a fait comprendre, lui avoua le Phoenix  
>- Cher Dohko, il est notre ange gardien à tous<p>

Shun et Ikki le regardèrent étonnés :

- Shion veille sur nous faisant attention à notre forme et notre santé mais pour ce qui est problème personnel c'est Dohko notre ange gardien, il sait avant tout le monde qui va bien ou qui va mal, et connaît bien souvent l'origine du problème avant nous. Même s'il n'intervient que sur demande ou en cas de problème, comme ce matin, expliqua-t-il au deux chevaliers, bon, je vais chez Aïola, restez autant que vous voulez, finit-il en quittant son temple, laissant seuls les deux frères.

Shun reprit leur conversation :

- Pourquoi tu es en colère ? Expliques-moi Ikki  
>Son frère soupira :<br>- C'est pas vraiment simple, tu sais  
>- Essaie quand même, j'ai sentis ta colère dès que tu m'as vu avec Aphrodite, pourtant il n'a rien fait que je n'ais voulu.<br>- Je sais, et j'aurais du me réjouir pour toi, mais ça m'a ramené à mon problème et du coup ça m'a mis en colère.  
>- Ton problème, quel problème ?<br>- Je préfère ne pas en parler, du moins pas pour l'instant, j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir.  
>- Ikki, je peux peut-être t'aider<br>- Laisses-moi un peu de temps, Shun, pour l'instant j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi voir Aphrodite  
>- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir vraiment envie de le voir<br>- C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué  
>- Oh, ce n'est pas pour ça, Ikki<br>- Pourquoi alors ?  
>- Je me demande s'il est sérieux ou si je suis juste une aventure de plus pour lui<br>- Vu ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand je l'ai provoqué, je crois que tu peux tenter ta chance, Shun

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son frère

- Tu le crois vraiment ?  
>- Je ne peux te l'affirmer à cent pour cent mais je ne crois pas me tromper, lui répondit-il, se remémorant les paroles de Dohko.<p>

ooo000ooo

Shion s'éveilla en milieu d'après-midi, après une douche rapide, il passa par son bureau et trouva le livre laissé bien en évidence sur l'ordinateur. Il sut tout de suite qui l'avait posé là et le chercha, Dohko était à la cascade. Il sourit, s'installa et prit le livre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture il comprit pourquoi le chevalier de la Balance lui avait laissé, il reconnut la langue ancienne mais avait besoin d'aide pour la déchiffrer, mentalement il convoqua Shaka.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Capricorne**

Ikki et Shun remontaient les escaliers vers le douzième temple, ils furent arrêtés au dixième par Shura qui leur signala qu'Aphrodite était chez lui et les invita à entrer.

Le Poisson se leva à leurs entrées dans le salon, Shura entraîna Shun dans la cuisine pour laisser les deux chevaliers seuls un instant, un long silence suivit leur départ :

- Aphrodite, je te dois des excuses, dit enfin Ikki  
>- Je t'en dois aussi, je n'aurais jamais du répondre à ta provocation ce matin.<br>Le Poisson s'avança la main tendue  
>- J'aimerais qu'on oublie cet incident, nous n'avons pas besoin de vaines querelles en ce moment, lui dit-il<br>Ikki prit la main d'Aphrodite :  
>- Je suis d'accord avec toi, je regrette sincèrement ma colère, je n'ai aucun droit de diriger la vie de mon frère.<p>

Shun et Shura arrivèrent sur à ce moment, un sourire éclairait leurs visages :

- Eh bien, si on buvait un café pour célébrer cette réconciliation, di le Capricorne posant les tasses sur la table.

Ikki s'accapara un fauteuil et Shun rejoignit Aphrodite sur le canapé, Shura sortit quatre petits verres et une bouteille de digestif léger :

- Sans exagérer car ce n'est guère le moment, on peut juste en boire une larme, dit-il en servant un fond d'alcool dans chaque verre.

Ils passèrent ainsi un bon moment, Shura veillant à ce que l'ambiance ne retombe pas.

Camus les rejoignit un peu plus tard, et encore après arriva Angelo accompagné de Marine qu'il tenait par la main. Ce qui déclancha un concert de félicitations de la part des autres. Aïola et Shaka arrivèrent aussi, la Vierge se rendant à la convocation du grand Pope ne resta qu'un instant.

Aphrodite profita de ce moment pour prendre Shun à part :

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, Shun, j'ai réagis un peu bêtement  
>- C'est moi le plus jeune et pourtant il semblerait que je sois le plus raisonnable, lui répondit celui-ci malicieusement<p>

Ils s'étaient isolés dans un coin du salon mais Camus fit signe aux autres et les regards se tournèrent vers les deux chevaliers qui ne s'en aperçurent pas :

- J'espère que tu ne le seras pas trop quand même, disait le Poisson ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Andromède

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais posa ses lèvres sur celles du Poisson, déclanchant un salve d'applaudissements qui les fit tourner la tête vers les autres chevaliers. Shun rougit violemment et se cacha contre la poitrine d'Aphrodite qui souriait en l'entourant des ses bras protecteurs.

- Et bien, que de nouveaux couples, commenta le Capricorne en souriant sans remarquer un regard posé sur lui.

ooo000ooo

**Palais, bureau du grand Pope**

Shaka pénétra dans le bureau du grand Pope.

Shion lui montra le livre qu'il regarda longuement :

- J'ai l'impression que tu as trouvé enfin quelque chose qui va pouvoir nous aider, dit-il  
>- En fait ce n'est pas moi, mais Dohko qui l'a trouvé<br>- Notre ange à tous, j'aurais du m'en douter  
>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Shaka, tu sais que je n'aime pas et puis je n'ai rien d'un ange, dit la voix du chevalier de la Balance qui venait d'arriver.<p>

Shion regarda ses deux chevaliers, cherchant à savoir de quoi il parlait.

- Pourtant, tu as encore fait des tiennes, remarqua la Vierge en souriant, je sors de chez Shura où Ikki et Aphrodite ont enterrés la hache de guerre.  
>- J'ai juste parlé à Ikki, rien de plus.<br>- Tu es trop modeste, Dohko.  
>- Dis-nous plutôt si tu peux arriver à traduire ce texte ou si il faut que nous fassions revenir Aïoros pour t'aider, demanda la Balance d'un air malicieux.<p>

Shaka resta un instant interdit, Shion avait renoncé à comprendre leurs étranges allusions dans l'immédiat et préféra revenir au livre tout en se promettant d'interroger Shaka plus tard. Il savait que Dohko ne lui dirait rien :

- De toute façon, je comptais remplacer les chevaliers en Egypte, dit-il, et je pense que l'aide du Sagittaire ne sera pas de trop.  
>- Tu as raison, lui dit Shaka, cette écriture n'est vraiment pas courante, on ne sera pas trop, je pense que Mu peut nous aider aussi. Je vais m'installer à la bibliothèque, j'ai besoin d'un ordinateur.<br>- Je te rejoins, lui dit Shion

Il quitta la pièce en emportant le livre, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
>Dohko s'apprêtait aussi à sortir :<p>

- Attends Dohko  
>La Balance se retourna pour regarder son amant d'un air interrogateur<br>- Comment as-tu trouvé ce livre ?  
>- Quelle importance ?<br>- Ca l'est pour moi, tu me caches des choses depuis le début et je veux savoir quoi !  
>- Tu parles en tant que grand Pope du Sanctuaire ? demanda Dohko légèrement irrité<p>

Shion soupira :

- Peu importe, je veux juste savoir ce qui te préoccupes autant et ne dit pas le contraire, même si je ne peux te sonder, je te connais assez pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas !  
>- Shiryu est perdu quelque part, bien sur que je ne vais pas bien ! Comment tu réagirais toi si c'était Mu ?<p>

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, chacun campant sur ses positions, Shion reprit la parole d'une voix plus calme :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, Dohko, je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance

La colère de la Balance retomba d'un coup devant l'air malheureux de son amant, il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça :

- Pour l'instant, tu ne peux rien faire, je te parlerais dès que je serais sur de moi, je te promets. Le plus important dans l'immédiat, c'est de traduire ce texte et je pense que le temps nous ait compté.  
>Shion le serra dans ses bras :<br>- De quoi as-tu si peur ?

Mais Dohko ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'embrasser avec ferveur avant de quitter la pièce en silence. Le grand Pope resta un long moment à la regarder après qu'elle se soit refermée, songeur : de quoi Dohko avait-il si peur ?…il l'avait sentit, pendant un court instant, il l'avait laisser filtrer à travers son cosmos…ce n'était pas un quelconque éventuel combat qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état…il y avait autre chose, il fallait qu'il sache…le mieux à faire était de comprendre ce mystérieux livre, car il était sur d'une chose, il ne provenait pas des archives du Sanctuaire, Dohko l'avait trouvé ailleurs, mais où ?

Il rejoignit Shaka qui travaillait déjà à la traduction, il fallait aussi faire revenir Aïoros, il était spécialiste en langue ancienne, il pourrait les aider. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, il soupira et se mit au travail. Mu, contacté par Shaka, s'était difficilement arraché du temple des Gémeaux d'où Kanon refusait de le laisser partir. Il lui avait fallut une bonne dose de patience et d'arguments pour venir à bout de la fougue du Gémeau, mais il souriait en rejoignant le palais, jamais il n'avait sentit son cœur aussi léger malgré la situation.

ooo000ooo

**Au temple de Seth…**

Après avoir été conduits à la douche, commune avec d'autres détenus cette fois, Shiryu et Hyoga se retrouvèrent une fois de plus seuls dans leur cellule. Ils avaient passés l'après-midi dans la cour ou Shiryu en avait profité pour faire lui aussi quelques exercices physiques pendant que son compagnon discutait avec Serguei qui semblait avoir un très bon contact avec lui.

Pour l'instant, alors que leurs repas venaient de leur être servi, et miracle, il était mangeable,

ils parlaient de tout et de rien, essayant par tous les moyens de trouver une échappatoire que sans armure, ils n'entrevoyaient même pas.

Finalement le soleil déclina et ils s'allongèrent pour dormir, comme la veille, Hyoga s'endormit très vite. Shiryu l'enviait un peu, cette facilité à plonger dans le sommeil lui faisait défaut et comme la veille, les questions revenaient à son esprit, et malgré son inquiétude pour son maître, une restait plus présente que les autres…elle concernait le chevalier qui dormait à ses côtés, comme le matin Shiryu laissa sa main se promener sur le visage de Hyoga qui bougea sous la légère caresse et vint se blottir contre son compagnon…il finit par sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Manganiark : Merci de ton soutien, j'adore vraiment tes analyses ! Voici la suite et encore quelques réponses à tes questions.

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Au Sanctuaire…**

Le contact avec les chevaliers avait eu lieu, Shion avait demandé à Aïoros de revenir alors qu'il envoyait son frère à sa place. Les deux autres chevaliers n'avaient pas voulu se faire remplacer. Comme une zone pour l'emplacement du temple avait maintenant été clairement identifiée, Shion envoya en renfort Camus, Aldébaran et Shaina pour la couvrir et éviter d'autres disparitions.

Le dîner se terminait, les discussions avaient essentiellement tournées autour des découvertes récentes, mais il manquait encore le principal et tous le savaient.

Les chevaliers retournaient à présent chez eux, ils se reverraient à l'entraînement demain matin.

Shaka, Mu et Shion se donnèrent rendez-vous à huit heures à la bibliothèque pour continuer la traduction, Aïoros devait arriver en fin de matinée.

Dohko s'éclipsa à nouveau dés la fin du repas, faisant signe à Shion qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

ooo000ooo

**Temple des Poissons**

Une bonne partie des chevaliers se retrouvèrent chez Aphrodite, buvant un dernier café, petit à petit chacun rentrait chez lui, seul ou accompagné. Finalement Shun se retrouva seul avec le Poisson, ils s'installèrent devant la télé, suivant vaguement un programme tout en continuant à discuter. Aphrodite était aux anges, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait bien plus que de l'amitié pour le jeune japonais, mais sa jeunesse l'avait jusque là contraint à se contenter de cette amitié. Seul son ami Shura connaissait la nature exacte de ses sentiments et avait toujours gardé le secret. Quand il avait trouvé Shun dans sa roseraie, Aphrodite avait été saisi par sa beauté et n'avait pu résister à l'attirance qu'il éprouvait, aussi quand il avait répondu si timidement à ses avances, le Poisson avait cru défaillir de bonheur.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son jeune compagnon :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont arriver à traduire ce manuscrit et trouver la solution ? demanda Shun encore une fois, ils doivent se sentir si seuls là-bas  
>Aphrodite attrapa le visage de Shun entre ses mains :<br>- Fais leurs confiance et puis Aïoros est un spécialiste en langue ancienne, de plus Dohko semble avoir une idée, il est très inquiet aussi tu sais, comme nous tous  
>- Je sais, mais ils sont mes frères…<p>

Le Poisson déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon :

- Je sais, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, mais ais confiance

Shun se blottit un peu plus sans les bras protecteurs d'Aphrodite :

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ?  
>- Après ? Après quoi ?<br>- Si vraiment on les retrouve et s'il y a une nouvelle guerre, on risquera encore tous nos vies et certains d'entre nous peuvent mourir.  
>- C'est notre destin en tant que chevalier<br>- Et ça peut arriver demain, dit-il en frissonnant  
>- C'est vrai, mais on est tous préparé à cela, Shun qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?<p>

Dans ses bras, le chevalier d'Andromède tremblait maintenant violement

- Je peux te demander quelque chose, Aphrodite ?  
>- Bien sur. Tout ce que tu veux<br>- Aimes-moi, s'il te plait, dit-il en rougissant.

Le Poisson resta un instant interdit devant sa demande :

- Shun, ce n'est pas urgent, on a le temps…  
>- Non, on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, s'il te plait…dit-il en détourant son regard.<p>

Aphrodite se recula légèrement pour capter le regard de Shun, bien sur qu'il le voulait, mais il ne pensait pas aller aussi vite, il était si jeune…  
>Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec ferveur :<p>

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu le fasses par désespoir, Shun, dit-il avec douceur, c'est par amour que l'on doit s'aimer…  
>Celui-ci rougit encore plus et prit la main du Poisson et la posa sur son entrejambe :<br>- Ce n'est pas du désespoir, j'en ai vraiment envie et…je t'aime…  
>Mon Dieu qu'il est mignon, ne pu s'empêcher de penser le Poisson devant le visage rougissant et les yeux emplis de désir d'Andromède, il prit rapidement sa décision :<br>- Dans ce cas, viens avec moi…

Il se leva et emmena Shun dans sa chambre. Avec une infinie tendresse, il l'allongea sur son lit et doucement passa sa main sur sa joue, agenouillé sur le lit à ses côtés. Aphrodite caressa ce visage, suivant le contour de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Shun passa ses mains dans son dos, se laissant aller aux douces caresses, ses yeux se fermèrent pendant que la bouche du Poisson descendait dans son cou et que ses mains se promenaient sur son torse. Avec des gestes pleins de douceur, il lui ôta son tee-shirt et descendit ses lèvres sur le torse fin mais musclé. Shun gémit sous les caresses, il avait de plus en plus chaud et se sentait flotter dans une douce brume.

Le voir dans cette position de totale confiance enflamma le cœur et le corps d'Aphrodite. Il se plaça à califourchon sur lui, mettant en contact leurs sexes gonflés de désir, Shun sursauta violement et gémit de plaisir, se perdant dans un nouveau monde :

- Shun, regardes-moi mon amour…  
>Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard du Poisson :<br>- Si on continue, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, Shun, on n'est pas obligés…si vite…  
>Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Andromède, alors qu'il se redressait, prenant appui sur ses coudes, sans le lâcher des yeux :<p>

- J'ai envie de toi, tellement envie…que ça me fait peur…

Aphrodite se pencha pour l'embrasser, caressant les lèvres humides qui s'ouvrirent en gémissant, après un baiser enflammé, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- N'ais pas peur, fais-moi confiance et laisses-toi aller.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il recommença de douces caresses sur le torse frémissant, sa bouche vint rejoindre ses mains, enivrant encore plus Shun qui chercha à son tour à sentir la peau d'Aphrodite. Celui-ci l'aida en se débarrassant de sa chemise, il continuait à murmurer des paroles tendres à son oreille, l'encourageant et le guidant sur le chemin du plaisir.

Shun était submergé de sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres, ses gestes devinrent plus surs, ses caresses plus audacieuses. Il découvrait le plaisir de donner autant que de recevoir, le délice d'aimer et d'être aimé, de partager.

Ses gémissements devinrent des râles puis des cris sous les douces tortures. Il donna à son tour, sa bouche cherchant frénétiquement la peau du Poisson qui fut pris de frissons incontrôlables, leurs bouches se trouvèrent dans un baiser brûlant, leurs peaux devinrent encore plus chaudes, s'électrisant à chaque contact.

Aphrodite se dégagea et ôta leurs derniers vêtements. Shun rougit de nouveau. Le Poisson à genoux sur le lit, l'attira à lui et le prit dans ses bras, ses mains caressant son dos, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour glisser sur ses hanches. Il reprit sa position initiale, gardant le corps d'Andromède contre le sien, il ondula le bassin faisant se frotter leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre, Shun cria et rejeta la tête en arrière le souffle coupé. Aphrodite accentua ses mouvements et gémit à son tour, emporté par le plaisir, Andromède ne résista pas longtemps à cette nouvelle sensation et se répandit en criant suivit de peu par le Poisson qui poussa un grognement de plaisir.

Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles puis Aphrodite le laissa doucement retomber sur le lit, reprit et accentua ses caresses. Sa bouche courait sur tout le torse d'Andromède qui perdait complètement pied, il léchait ou mordillait, traçant des sillons brûlants, descendant toujours plus bas, faisant renaître leurs désirs. Il lécha avidement son ventre et les restes de leurs semences avant de les faire partager à son jeune amant dans un doux baiser. Shun gémissait, se tordant, s'accrochant frénétiquement au Poisson, jamais il n'avait imaginé l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait, il se perdait dans le flot de sensations que son esprit n'arrivait plus à analyser, seuls ses sens le guidaient encore et toujours plus loin. Une violente onde le parcourut quand la langue du Poisson effleura son sexe alors que ses mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, se frayant un chemin vers les parties les plus intimes des son corps.

Aphrodite se gavait des réactions de Shun, son corps si pur le rendait fou, sa langue le parcourait déclanchant des pléiades des gémissements, de frissons ou des cris qui ses répercutaient dans son propre corps, le poussant à en faire encore plus pour rendre ce moment inoubliable pour le chevalier d'Andromède.

Il le sentit bondir en criant son nom quand il le prit entièrement en bouche, savamment, il l'amena presque au bord de la rupture alors que ses doigts qu'il avait prit soin d'humidifier se glissait à l'entrée de son intimité.

Shun ne savait plus où il en était, il émit un grognement de frustration, mais sursauta presque aussitôt à une nouvelle sensation, une main avait reprit son sexe en main alors que la langue de son partenaire caressait divinement l'entrée de son intimité, il se cambra quand un doigt le pénétra. Le Poisson prit son temps, le préparant avec le plus de douceur possible à sa venue, un deuxième doigt rejoignait le premier. Une légère douleur figea un instant Shun, mais il fut vite remplacé par une violente onde de plaisir.

Aphrodite remonta vers lui et reprit possession de sa bouche avant de capter son regard et d'entrer doucement en lui, Shun se figea, le souffle coupé par un mélange de douleur et de plaisir, le Poisson le laissa se détendre et quand il le sentit prêt, il se mit à bouger doucement.

Leurs respirations s'accélèrent, les râles devinrent plus intenses, jaillissant du plus profond d'eux, ils avaient quittés la réalité.

Shun essayait de reprendre son souffle, complètement submergé, il se noyait à chaque mouvement du Poisson qui le dominait, il se propulsa en avant pour l'attraper, se cambrant un peu plus, s'accrochant frénétiquement à son amant, criant son plaisir.

La respiration d'Aphrodite devint saccadée, sa main n'avait pas lâché un seul instant le membre de Shun qui arriva à son point de rupture et se répandit en hurlant. Le Poisson accentua encore son mouvement dans le corps si étroit et si chaud se répandit à son tour, le souffle court, traversé par une violente vague de plaisir intense.

Ils retombèrent ensemble sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs bouches se trouvèrent pour un long baiser.  
>Essoufflés, épuisés, ils laissèrent les derniers vagues les traverser en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre.<p>

Longtemps après, alors que Shun s'endormait enfoui contre lui, Aphrodite sourit en l'entendant murmurer :

- Je t'aime tellement fort…  
>Il se pencha sur le visage déjà endormi de son amant :<br>- Moi aussi, Shun, je t'aime

ooo000ooo

La journée du lendemain se passa sans apporter de réponses supplémentaires. Shaka, Aïoros, Mu et Shion travaillaient sans relâche à la traduction du manuscrit. Le Sagittaire arrivé dans la journée avait étudié le début en grec ancien et avait fait une remarque qui intriguait Shion :

- C'est marrant, avait-il dit, le dépositaire des armes sacrées pourrait presque être comparé au chevalier de la Balance chez nous…

Cette remarque, apparemment anodine avait fait tiqué le grand Pope, l'étrange comportement de Dohko, son refus de dire où il avait trouvé ce livre et s'il venait de son temple ?

Chaque signe zodiacal avait ses secrets, transmit uniquement de maître à élèves, tous comme le Bélier transmettait à son successeur l'art de forger et réparer les armures…il en était forcément de même pour la Balance qui avait en plus la charge des armes des chevaliers…de plus Dohko n'était pas avec eux, comme s'il cherchait déjà autre chose…mais quoi ?

Les autres chevaliers s'entraînèrent, étrangement le grand Pope remarqua des rapprochements entre certains d'entre eux, comme si la nouvelle menace qui planait sur eux semblait leur faire prendre conscience de leurs sentiments. Il avait également perçu les regards du Sagittaire vers la Vierge, un peu trop insistants par moment.

N'avait-il pas eu lui-même cette brutale prise de conscience trois jours plus tôt ?

ooo000ooo

**En Egypte...**

Saga et Milo avait accueillit avec plaisir leurs nouveaux compagnons, depuis qu'Aïoros était parti et que l'emplacement de la zone leur avait été donné, les deux chevaliers n'avaient pas arrêtés, un peu d'aide ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Milo avait sauté au cou de Camus sous l'œil surprit de Saga :

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir ici, lui dit-il  
>Camus se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami en souriant :<br>- Je peux plus les aider là-bas, leurs recherches sont trop pointilleuses pour moi, et puis ici au moins je me sentirais utile, lui expliqua-t-il  
>- Et plus près de Hyoga…termina le Scorpion<p>

Saga, lui saluait les autres chevaliers, félicitant au passage le Taureau discrètement qui tenait Shaina par la main. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister et préféra entraîner tout le monde vers l'hôtel où il avait réservé trois chambre de deux personnes. Le Lion semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Il prit les trois clés que lui tendait l'employé et rejoignit ses compagnons qui s'étaient installés autour d'une table pour établir un ordre de tour de garde :

- On peut commencer avec Shaina, dit Aldé, ça fait trois jours que nous attendons à rien faire au Sanctuaire. Comme ça vous pourrez vous reposer un peu tous les deux et Camus et Aïola s'installeront tranquillement, vous nous relèverez dans 4 heures.

- Ca me va, dit Camus  
>- Moi aussi, dit Aïola<br>- Bien, alors je vous emmène dès que vous avez déposé vos affaires, dit Saga en leur tendant une clé.

Les deux chevaliers revinrent aux bouts de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Milo avait continué à parler avec Camus de tout et de rien, Aïola et Saga restant tous les deux silencieux.

Saga se leva dès leurs retours, posa les clés restantes sur la table et sortit avec eux sans un mot de plus, laissant les trois autres chevaliers. Aïola profita de son départ pour demander :

- Je m'installes où Milo ? Je prendrais bien une douche moi.  
>- Je sais pas, Saga et moi on a déposé nos affaires tout à l'heure à la réception le temps qu'il nous donne les nouvelles chambres, prends celle que tu veux.<br>- Ok, dit celui-ci en en prenant une au hasard et partant à son tour, Milo le suivit du regard un instant avant de revenir à son ami :  
>- Tu veux aussi t'installer, Camus ?<br>- Oui, je prendrais bien une douche aussi, dit celui-ci  
>- Bien je vais récupérer mes affaires et on monte, se relevant<br>- Attends Milo !

Celui-ci arrêta son geste et se rassit avec un regard interrogatif

- Je m'installe avec Saga, lui dit Camus calmement

Pour le coup, Milo resta sans voix un moment, Camus l'observait amusé :

- Alors c'est ça, finit par dire le Scorpion, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas voulu que je reste avec toi, l'autre jour. En fait tu préférais une autre compagnie que la mienne…

Il se tourna enfin vers le Verseau :

- C'est sérieux ?  
>- Je pense que oui.<br>- Alors ça me va, dit-il retrouvant son sourire  
>- Tu devrais toi aussi penser à quelque chose de sérieux, lui dit Camus<br>- Oh moi, tu sais…répondit-il en se levant pour couper court à la conversation.

Camus soupira mais le suivit en silence, récupérant à la réception les affaires de Saga.

ooo000ooo

Celui-ci revenait justement vers l'hôtel un peu anxieux, la réception lui dit que ses affaires avaient été montées et lui indiqua à quelle chambre.  
>Un instant plus tard il s'arrêtait devant la porte de celle-ci mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, elle s'ouvrit sur Camus qui le tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte sur lui :<p>

- Je t'ai senti arrivé, lui dit-il simplement en guise d'explication, tu restes planté là où tu te décides à me dire bonjour ?  
>Saga s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin pour un long baiser :<br>- J'étais pas très sur de te trouver là, lui dit Saga se détendant enfin  
>- Il va falloir que tu t'y habitue, Milo est mon ami et il est très démonstratif, tu le connais non ? Lui répliqua tendrement son amant.<br>- Oui mais…  
>- Mais rien, je t'attendais pour prendre ma douche, dit-il en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain avec un sourire complice.<p>

Saga se laissa volontiers faire, là au moins il avait un peu de temps devant eux.

ooo000ooo

**Le lendemain**

Les chevaliers surveillaient toujours la zone, se relayant pour pouvoir empêcher toutes intrusions par des innocents, ils s'étaient organisés par deux, Shaina et Aldébaran, Camus et Saga et enfin Milo et Aïola.  
>Ces deux derniers étaient justement de garde et s'étaient installés à l'ombre d'un vieux caveau en déployant leurs cosmos pour sentir toute présence :<p>

- J'espère que ton frère va pouvoir faire avancer les choses, dit Milo, l'attente commence à être longue ici.  
>- Tu aurais pu te faire relever, Shion vous l'a proposé à toi et à Saga<br>- Ouais, mais j'aurais raté le plaisir de ta compagnie, dit le Scorpion joueur.

Le Lion se tourna vers son compagnon, un peu surpris par sa remarque, mais celui-ci regardait l'horizon. Avait-il rêvé ou Milo avait-il réellement prononcé cette phrase avec un ton sortant de l'ordinaire…  
>Aïola l'observa longuement, ses longs cheveux flottant dans le vent léger, il dégageait un charme viril intense, pourtant il semblait si triste :<p>

- Milo ?  
>Celui-ci tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui<br>- Depuis quand tu apprécies autant ma compagnie ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Scorpion, décidément la délicatesse n'était pas sa spécialité, pensa-t-il. Mais Milo continua son jeu :

- Disons que je préfère la compagnie de ceux ou celles qui ne sont pas convoités par d'autres…dit-il en tournant de nouveau son regard vers l'horizon, plongeant le Lion dans une plus grande perplexité qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
>Une présence les fit réagir en même temps :<p>

- Restes là, je vais voir, dit Milo en disparaissant à la vue d'Aïola.

Celui-ci se concentra pour suivre les évolutions de son compagnon, et comprit qu'il avait réussit à débarrasser de la présence inopportune en perdant toute trace de sa présence.  
>Milo se matérialisa devant lui :<p>

- Encore des étudiants, décidément…  
>- Il faut dire que le mystère du lieu a de quoi attiser la curiosité de jeunes en mal de sensations fortes.<br>- Ils s'ennuient tant que ça, tu crois ?  
>- Tu es un de ceux qui passe beaucoup temps en ville, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, lui répondit le Lion en souriant, à moins que tes nombreuses conquêtes ne t'intéressent pas vraiment ?<p>

Milo ne répondit pas et retourna s'asseoir, légèrement déstabilisé par sa question, savait-il lui-même ce qu'il recherchait ? Tout lui paraissait si ternes ces derniers temps et ce sentiment de frustration qui ne le quittait pas…si seulement il avait pu savoir lui-même.

ooo000ooo

**Au sanctuaire…Palais...**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, Shion venait de regagner ses appartements, la traduction avançait bien mais pour l'instant certains caractères de cette langue plus ancienne que les hiéroglyphes leur posaient encore des problèmes. Songeur, il se glissa sous une douche chaude en se demandant s'ils y arriveraient…Une voix le fit sursauter :

- Tu sais que tu es très tentant comme cela ?  
>Dohko appuyé au chambranle de la porte, admirait le corps parfait en face de lui, Shion sourit :<br>- Rien ne t'empêche de me rejoindre…La Balance ne se fit pas prier et se joignit à lui.

ooo000ooo

**Sur la plage...**

Ikki et Shun s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage pour une ballade, les deux frères n'avaient pas vraiment eut l'occasion de se parler en privé depuis leur conversation chez Shaka :

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler Ikki ?  
>- Si on suit la logique, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser ce genre de questions<br>- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le plus jeune ? Je pense qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécus, on a largement dépassé ce stade, non ?  
>- Peut-être…mais je reste l'aîné<br>- Ca te va bien de dire ça, ton attitude ressemble plutôt à celle d'un adolescent immature pour ce qui est des sentiments  
>- Shun ! Ikki se retourna vers lui et chercha à l'attraper dans le but de lui mettre la correction qu'il méritait mais Shun se contenta de rire et de s'enfuir en courant devant l'air faussement outragé de son frère.<p>

Ils chahutèrent un bon moment en riant avant de finir par tomber essoufflé l'un sur l'autre sur le sable :

- T'as fait des progrès, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas, fit Ikki en immobilisant son frère, qui n'en pouvait plus tellement il riait, ils se laissèrent aller en arrière, s'allongeant côte à côte, se calmant doucement.  
>- Ca fait du bien de rire en de tels moments, mais je me sens un peu coupable, dit Shun<br>- Je suis sur, connaissant Hyoga, qu'il ne se prive pas pour profiter d'un peu de détente.  
>- C'est vrai, il a cette faculté de ne jamais se laisser démoraliser, dit pensivement Shun<p>

Ils restèrent un peu silencieux, leurs pensées tournées vers les deux absents :

- Ils me manquent, dit Shun  
>- On va les retrouver, tout le monde ici cherche un moyen de les atteindre, arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je suis confiant, dit Ikki, reprenant son rôle de grand frère, dis-moi plutôt si tout va bien pour toi<br>- Je croyais qu'on était là pour parler de toi ?  
>Ikki soupira :<br>- Laisses-moi encore du temps, Shun.  
>Ce fut au tour de son frère de soupirer :<br>- En général, le temps finit toujours par nous faire défaut, tu devrais te méfier, Ikki

Il se leva :

- Allez rentrons, finit-il en tendant la main à son frère.

En regagnant le palais, Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si Shun n'avait pas raison, si vraiment il avait du temps devant lui, mais ce qu'il ressentait était si confus…

ooo000ooo

Le jour n'était pas encore levé quand Dohko se glissa sans bruit hors des appartements du grand Pope, une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il avançait d'un pas résolu vers la salle du palais où l'attendaient Saori et Seiya :

- Tu es toujours décidé ? lui demanda Seiya  
>- C'est la seule solution, ils le comprendront assez vite, je pense, répondit-il<br>- Je ne suis pas sur que Shiryu approuve ce geste, insista Seiya

Dohko sourit à cette remarque, non Shiryu n'allait sûrement pas apprécier mais si la paix de ce monde était à ce prix alors il comprendrait.  
>Le cosmos d'Athéna envahit doucement la salle et le chevalier de la Balance s'agenouillât devant sa déesse :<p>

- Chevalier d'or de Balance, je te confie cette mission, je couvrirais ton absence jusqu'à que tu ais atteint ton objectif et appelé ton armure.  
>- Merci Athéna, donnes-moi la force de trouver la clé sans faillir à mon devoir<br>- Je te fais confiance, Dohko, mais tu pars vers l'inconnu, là où je ne pourrais t'atteindre  
>- Tu seras toujours à mes côtés, Athéna<p>

Il se releva et tourna son regard vers les appartements de Shion :

- Il va être furieux, lui dit Athéna en suivant son regard  
>- Sans aucun doute, mais on n'a pas le choix, je suis le seul gardien du secret, il se tourna vers Pégase, continue à veiller sur Athéna pour moi Seiya.<br>Seiya ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il s'agenouillât devant le chevalier de la Balance :  
>- Restes en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande, dit-il au maître de Shiryu<p>

Dohko se tourna vers Athéna, lui faisant signe qu'il était prêt, celle-ci posa son sceptre sur son épaule et le chevalier de la Balance disparut à leurs yeux, téléporté à des milliers de kilomètres au milieu du désert égyptien.

Dans la salle du palais, une larme coula sur le visage de Saori, Seiya la prit dans ses bras :

- Fais-lui confiance, dit-il simplement  
>- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mes chevaliers souffrent autant ?<p>

La jeune fille se blottit contre la poitrine de Seiya, celui-ci l'enlaça en la berçant doucement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un tendre baiser. Il la ramena vers sa chambre, le cosmos d'Athéna devait continuer à couvrir l'absence de Dohko et pour ça, Saori avait besoin de calme et de repos, les explications attendraient.

ooo000ooo

**Au temple de Seth…**

Pour les deux chevaliers les journées se ressemblaient, Hyoga semblait s'entendre très bien avec Serguei et discutait souvent seul à seul avec lui. Shiryu restait assez distant de tout ce petit monde et se contentait d'observer et ses yeux captèrent des choses qui ne lui plurent pas.

Au matin du quatrième jour de leur détention, Hyoga restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Shiryu le regardait, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état de réflexion intense qu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas partager avec lui…et bien qu'il eut une vague idée de la discussion que son compagnon avait pu avoir avec Serguei la veille, cela le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise que Hyoga ne partage pas cela avec lui…il avait remarqué qu'un garde l'observait depuis le scène de la douche et il avait peur que Hyoga veuille le protéger :

- Hyoga ?  
>Celui-ci sembla redescendre sur terre et se tourna vers lui :<br>- Oui ?  
>- A quoi tu penses ?<br>- A rien de spécial, lui répondit le Cygne, mal à l'aise  
>- Tu mens très mal, tu sais<br>- D'accord, disons que j'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler  
>- On est ensemble dans cette galère, non ? Si on doit prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit, autant la prendre ensemble, non ?<p>

Hyoga regardait Shiryu sans répondre, partagé entre le sentiment de tout lui révéler en risquant de le choquer ou de garder le secret sur ses intentions, mais le Dragon le devança :

- Je me doutes de ce tu cherche à faire, Hyoga, je ne suis pas aveugle et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses.  
>- Shiryu, je cherche juste à t'éviter…<br>- M'éviter quoi ? Et à quel prix ? Tu n'as aucune raison…  
>- J'en ais plusieurs, la première étant que je suis homo alors que toi non ! le coupa Hyoga en colère<br>- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je te laisses faire ça, d'après les dires de Serguei, celui qui pourrait éventuellement m'éviter des…problèmes, n'est pas vraiment un cadeau !

Ils étaient assis à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et se dévisagèrent un instant avant que le Cygne ne reprenne la parole plus calmement :

- Il serait idiot de nous disputer en ce moment, Shiryu, on a plutôt besoin de se soutenir  
>- Tu as raison, mais tu ne le feras pas en me laissant à l'écart d'une décision aussi importante.<p>

Hyoga secoua la tête tristement et se leva, se tournant vers l'ouverture de leur cellule :

- Comprends-moi Shiryu, je ne veux pas qu'il te salisse, c'est tout. Pour moi c'est différent, cela fait déjà parti de mon mode de vie  
>- Et as-tu pensé une minute à ce que je ressentirais en te voyant faire une chose pareille ? As-tu pensé que moi non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse cela ? As-tu pensé une seconde à mes sentiments ?<br>Hyoga se retourna brusquement et regarda Shiryu, toujours assis :  
>- Tes sentiments ?<br>- Oui, mes sentiments, est-ce que je pourrais vivre avec ça si on s'en sort ?  
>- Mais, on est prêt à sacrifier nos vies pour Athéna<br>- Il y a une différence entre sacrifier nos vies pour Athéna et sacrifier ton corps comme tu envisage de le faire Hyoga, dit Shiryu doucement, et je ne me sens pas prêt à te laisser faire pareil sacrifice, alors je t'en prie, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré…  
>- Shiryu, pourquoi te préoccuper de cela, en quoi cela peut-il autant te blesser ?<p>

Le Dragon resta silencieux, détournant le regard de Hyoga :

- Je peux comprendre ce genre de réactions d'Alex envers Serguei, après tout ils sont amants…continuait le Cygne suivant son cheminement de pensées à voix haute, mais toi…

Shiryu se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais continuait à se taire, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de parler de ça, heureusement pour lui, on vint les chercher, ce qui dans l'immédiat lui permit d'éviter le regard inquisiteur de Hyoga.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Manganiark : Merci encore pour tes coms très instructifs ! la mission de la Balance ne peut être que dangereuse (où serait le plaisir ou sinon hein ?). Quand aux intentions de Seth, comme tous les Dieux maléfiques, ça change pas vraiment de ce côté.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Egypte...Dans la ville voisine…Chambre du Lion et du Scorpion...**

Aïola sortit de la douche, une serviette nouée sur les hanches, et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Milo pour lui laissé la place. Il constata que celui-ci s'était rendormi sur son lit. Il s'approcha et l'observa.

Milo n'avait pas vraiment refait d'allusion à leur dernière discussion, et ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls de nouveau, mais le Lion l'avait sentit déstabilisé par ses propos.

Le Scorpion avait retiré son tee-shirt et Aïola suivit des yeux les muscles de son torse, il n'avait jamais été vraiment attiré par un autre homme, pourtant celui-ci…il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même…Milo l'intriguait depuis longtemps : il multipliait les conquêtes, masculines ou féminines, mais aucune ne semblait durer il brûlait sa vie comme un feu de paille mais ne semblait jamais satisfait seule sa mission de chevalier semblait avoir un sens à ses yeux…ils avaient combattus ensemble pendant la bataille contre Hadès et le Lion était sur de son courage et de sa loyauté…alors pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi seul ? Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il autant ? Il suffisait peut-être de l'apprivoiser…il se pencha pour le réveiller doucement en posant la main sur son épaule, le Scorpion ouvrit les yeux :

- Tu sais que tu es une véritable invite au viol, dit-il en regardant malicieusement le Lion

Celui-ci se releva et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre son lit :

- Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas fait exprès ? répondit-il sur le même ton

Milo resta un instant interdit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain :

- Tu ne devrais pas me tenter Aïola, c'est un jeu dangereux, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain  
>- Qui te dis que je joue ?<p>

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant alors que Milo quittait la pièce.

Aïola, satisfait, s'habilla et prit un livre.

Milo, sous sa douche était songeur face à l'étrange attitude du Lion, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait un peu provoqué l'autre fois…en fait, en réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec l'un de ses compagnons d'armes, Camus mis à part. Non pas qu'il ne les trouve pas tentants, le Lion l'était même particulièrement en fait, mais que ce soit les femmes ou les hommes mais il n'avait jamais cherché une situation durable, aussi avait-il toujours chassé en dehors du Sanctuaire, évitant de ce fait des situations qui aurait pu devenir gênantes…pourtant comme les autres, aujourd'hui, il aspirait à plus de stabilité….il n'avait pas été sans remarqué certains rapprochements qui confirmait ce même désir de la part de plusieurs de ses compagnons…et celui de Saga et de Camus en était la preuve…peut-être que ce sentiment de frustration venait de là….du fait qu'il ne soit plus satisfait de simples aventures…mais comment savoir…il y avait réfléchi des nuits entières sans trouver de réponses satisfaisantes…même la chasse aux autres partenaires ne lui apportait plus la moindre satisfaction…

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain, leur petit déjeuner était arrivé et Aïola avait installé le plateau sur la petite table de leur chambre, il s'installa en face du Lion.  
>Celui-ci lui tendit le pot de café en souriant :<p>

- Tu as l'air bien pensif, Milo, un problème ?  
>- Et depuis quand mes problèmes te tiennent-ils tant à cœur ? répliqua le Scorpion<br>- Depuis que tu tiens tant à ma compagnie, lui répondit le Lion du tac au tac  
>Milo soupira et détourna les yeux<br>- Arrêtes ce jeu, Aïola, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était dangereux  
>- Et je te répète que je ne joue pas, de quoi as-tu peur Milo ? C'est pourtant toi le spécialiste non ?<p>

Milo ne répondit pas, prit sa tasse et retourna sur son lit, tournant le dos à son compagnon, plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, pourquoi l'attitude d'Aïola le déstabilisait autant ?  
>Ils furent alors contacté par Saga qui les prévint qu'un contact serait pris avec le Sanctuaire à midi à la demande d'Athéna.<br>Ils jetèrent chacun un coup d'œil à leurs montres, il était à peine neuf heures :

- Ca nous laisse du temps, commenta le Lion  
>- Du temps pour quoi ? On avait rien prévu de toute façon, répondit le Scorpion en se levant pour reposer sa tasse sur le plateau et attrapant une tartine<br>- Justement, on peut occuper ce temps comme bon nous semble, dit le Lion en se levant et s'approchant de Milo qui recula, sa tartine à la main  
>- Aïola, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-il butant contre le mur derrière lui<br>- Je chasse, tu devrais reconnaître,le lion est un redoutable prédateur, tu sais, répondit-il en posant ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête, son corps presque contre le sien, son visage s'approcha doucement, ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de sa proie qui frissonna violemment :  
>- Aïola, gémit doucement Milo<p>

Mais celui-ci plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant avec une douceur inattendue celles du Scorpion qui ne pu retenir un frisson, le Lion se recula légèrement :

- Alors, Milo, es-tu prêt pour autre chose qu'une simple aventure ?  
>- Que veux-tu dire ?<br>- Que je serais beaucoup plus exigeant que l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes, dit-il en promenant ses doigts sur le visage du Scorpion, je veux connaître ce que tu caches, Milo, celui que tu es réellement…

Ses lèvres reprirent possession de celles du Scorpion qui s'entrouvrirent, Aïola s'engouffra dans le passage et ses mains glissèrent derrière Milo, l'attirant contre son corps. La tartine tomba à terre alors que les bras du Scorpion se refermaient autour du Lion.

Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus intense, il l'explorait avidement, découvrant le goût de Milo, déclanchant des ondes de chaleur qui se répandaient dans tout leurs corps. Aïola rompit le baiser et renversa la tête de Milo pour explorer son cou, lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ses mains avaient glissées sur sa taille pour passer sous le tee-shirt qu'il lui ôta rapidement. Il s'écarta alors et bloqua de nouveau le Scorpion contre le mur, lentement il passa ses mains sur son torse, redessinant les muscles puissants, jouant avec les perles brunes, ses lèvres glissèrent vers l'une d'elle la mordillant divinement.

Milo gémissait sous la torture, complètement dépassé par le prédateur en face de lui, son corps s'embrasait sous les caresses exquises qu'il lui infligeait, lui qui en général menait le jeu était sous son emprise et par Athéna, que c'était bon…

Aïola continuait à descendre lentement le long de son torse, il léchait la peau douce avec délectation, ses mains s'attaquèrent au déboutonnage du jean qui glissa bientôt sur les chevilles du Scorpion, satisfait le Lion passa une de ses main sous le boxer et commença une lente caresse sur le sexe de son futur amant. Celui-ci sursauta violement :

- Aïola…

Le lion remonta jusqu'à son visage et emprisonna de nouveau sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé sans cesser son mouvement, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Montres-moi qui tu es, Milo, laisses-toi aller…

Les gémissements de celui-ci se transformaient en râle ou en cris, la température sembla encore augmenter dans la pièce alors que le Lion se laissait tomber à genoux et envoyait le boxer rejoindre le jean pendant que sa langue commençait à lécher avec gourmandise la hampe de chair qui lui faisait face.

Milo cria et ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure du Lion, submergé de violentes sensations. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il sentait la langue qui l'explorait, les mains qui le caressaient et quand l'écrin humide le prit dans son entier, il hurla et jeta son bassin en avant à la rencontre de la bouche gourmande, déconnecté de la réalité.

Le Lion entama un lent mouvement de va et vient qu'il modifiait en se fiant aux réactions de plus en plus frénétiques du Scorpion. Il l'amena à la rupture et dans un hurlement plus intense, il le sentit s'arquer et se répandre, il avala sa semence et se recula pour le regarder.

Le Scorpion avait la tête renversée, le corps frémissant et couvert de transpiration, ses bras en croix sur le mur de la chambre, il offrait une vision particulièrement sexy. Le Lion remonta à sa hauteur lentement, léchant la peau qui se trouvait sur son passage et s'empara de ses lèvres. Milo gémit et ouvrit les yeux :

- Aïola, je t'en prie…  
>- Milo, je suis loin d'avoir fini, dit-il en se déshabillant à son tour, il retourna alors le Scorpion qui ne put que prendre appui sur le mur, ses jambes menaçant de ne plus le porter :<br>- Je veux que tu me montres ta véritable nature Milo, lui glissa le Lion à l'oreille en le plaquant contre son corps, ses mains entrant en action sur son torse. Il dégage les longs cheveux sur le côté pour tracer des sillons brûlants sur son dos tout en frottant sans aucune retenue contre lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le désir s'empare à nouveau du Scorpion qui frissonnait et gémissait de plus en plus fort, il sentait le sexe gonflé du Lion se frotter contre lui. Il se cambra, lâcha le mur, s'accrocha à lui, pour accompagner ses mouvements.

Celui-ci gémit à son tour en sentant que Milo réagissait enfin, il lui attrapa la tête et la tourna vers lui, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser enflammé, les mains du Scorpion parcouraient frénétiquement toutes les parties du corps de son amant qu'il pouvait atteindre pendant que le Lion reprenait son sexe en main.  
>Sa tête se renversa sur l'épaule et il cria, entrant en véritable transe, c'est lui qui se frottait maintenant contre le Lion, intensifiant les mouvements de celui-ci qui l'encourageait :<p>

- Oui, Milo, comme ça…montres-moi…

Le Lion le retourna et le plaqua entre le mur et son corps avant de perdre tout contrôle, le contact de leur deux sexes les fit bondir tous les deux et leurs envoya une vague de chaleur plus intense.

La petite chambre qu'ils partageaient s'emplie de cris, des gémissements lascifs, de râles de plaisirs. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux complètement déconnecté de toute réalité, entièrement soumis à leurs corps brûlants de désirs.

Milo dévorait littéralement le torse de son amant enfin accessible, ses mains caressant son dos, Aïola avait descendu les siennes sur sa chute de rein, glissant toujours plus bas. Il caressa l'entrée de son intimité avec douceur un long moment avant de lui présenté une de ses mains qui fut gobé goulûment par le Scorpion, humidifiant les doigts du Lion avec soin. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, emplis de la même fièvre, alors que le Lion introduisait un doigt dans son corps, Milo cria et se cambra un peu plus, ses yeux se fermèrent alors que son corps était parcouru de frissons incontrôlés.

Longuement Aïola le prépara, le caressa, introduisant un deuxième puis un troisième doigts dans l'intimité de son amant, jusqu'à que celui-ci ne finisse par crier :

- Aïola…viens…prends-moi…

Il s'exécuta, soulevant légèrement Milo, il le pénétra d'un seul coup. Milo noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de ses épaules, complètement dépassé par la multitude de sensations qui parcourait son corps, toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait l'amour comme cela, aussi intensément…il était incapable de se rappeler, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose que ça continue encore et encore, qu'il se noie dans le plaisir que lui donnait le Lion…comment celui-ci avait-il su réveiller en lui cette passion ? Il hurla son nom quand il le prit, la douleur fut vite remplacée par un plaisir violent, à chaque nouveau coup du Lion, il se noyait un peu plus.

Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de tenir encore, il se sentait si bien dans ce corps si chaud, il s'y perdait complètement, malgré lui, son rythme s'intensifia, il écarta un peu le Scorpion pour reprendre son sexe et l'amener avec lui jusqu'à l'ultime vague qui ne tarderait plus, il le sentait. Il avait voulu réveiller ce qui se cachait dans l'être qu'il tenait dans ses bras, ce qu'il soupçonnait, une véritable passion et maintenant il était prit à son piège. Il ne contrôlait plus rien complètement emporté par les vagues qui les amenaient vers l'ouragan dévastateur qui les frappa violement à quelques secondes prés l'un de l'autre. Ce fut si fort que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il n'eut que le temps de s'appuyer au mur avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol, Milo toujours accroché à lui.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que leurs respirations se régularisent et qu'ils reprennent peu à peu pied dans la réalité, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent alors d'un même élan et ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougés :

- Je crois qu'on est bon pour une nouvelle douche, dit Aïola en bougeant pour libérer son amant  
>Milo releva la tête vers lui :<br>- Aïola, comment ?  
>- Comment quoi ?<br>- Comment as-tu su ?

Le Lion passa ses doigts tendrement sur le visage du Scorpion

- Je ne sais pas, y a longtemps que je t'observe, tu sais…  
>- Mais tu n'es pas…<br>- Homo ? le coupa le Lion, c'est vrai, je suis plutôt hétéro…  
>- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi si c'est pour me laisser après ?<br>- Qui as dit que j'avais l'intention de te laisser ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser à un autre ce que tu m'as à peine dévoilé ? Ne t'ais-je pas dit que je serais beaucoup plus exigeant qu'une de tes conquêtes ?  
>- Je ne comprends pas Aïola<br>- C'est simple, et ça s'appelle l'amour, Milo  
>- Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ?<p>

Le Lion prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Oui, Milo, je t'aime, à ma plus grande surprise d'ailleurs, mais je t'aime et je veux que tu cesses d'être malheureux et de douter.

Le Scorpion le serra contre lui, laissant couler des larmes de bonheur. Enfin il sentait bien, libéré de ce sentiment qui le dévorait et l'empêchait de vivre, il venait de trouver le plus inattendu remède à ses blessures secrètes, et au fond de lui, ce qu'il attendait sans même en être totalement conscient. Mais n'avait-il pas ressenti une sorte de souffrance le jour où le Lion, le Sagittaire, le Cancer et le Taureau avaient clamés hauts et forts lors d'une soirée être des hétéros inconditionnels ? Il devait être honnête avec lui-même, c'est à partir de ce jour que son malaise s'était déclaré, car même si cette déclaration été partie d'une plaisanterie, elle lui avait fait mal, bien plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais admit :

- Milo, tout va bien ? demanda le Lion, inquiet du silence prolongé de son compagnon.

Celui-ci lui sourit à travers ses larmes, un vrai sourire de bonheur comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps :

- Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime Aïola…je ne sais pas depuis quand mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours su.

ooo000ooo

**Au sanctuaire…Palais**

La traduction du texte avançait, pourtant Shion avait du mal à se concentrer, il revivait les événements de cette matinée qui touchait à sa fin, essayant de comprendre ce qui le gênait…

Tout d'abord, l'absence de Dohko à son réveil…son impossibilité à le localiser, le cosmos d'Athéna englobant actuellement celui du chevalier d'or de la Balance…Pourquoi ? L'absence des ces deux derniers au petit déjeuner commun…les trop vagues explications de Seiya…il en était sur quelque chose lui échappait…

Aïoros interrompit le cours de ses réflexions :

- C'est pas possible !  
>- Quoi ? disait Shaka<br>- Regardes si j'ai bien traduit, dit-il tendant une feuille à La Vierge alors qu'il se tournait vers Shion :  
>- D'où vient ce livre ?<br>- Je l'ignore, c'est Dohko qui me l'a remit, répondit le grand Pope  
>- Alors il s'en doutait depuis le début, commenta le Sagittaire<br>- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

Shaka, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, tendit la traduction au grand Pope, Mu s'approcha de Shion pour lire avec lui ce qu'Aïoros avait réussi à traduire :

_"Le gardien du secret, dépositaire des armes sacrées des chevaliers d'Athéna, protectrice de la terre de tous temps, sera le seul qui puisse obtenir la clé menant au temple de Seth, afin que sa déesse et ses défenseurs puissent réduirent à néant les intentions maléfique de celui-ci et de ses guerriers les Séthèches  
><em>_Pour cela, il lui faudra traversé une série d'épreuves dont l'ultime sera le choix entre sa vie ou son devoir."_

Au moment où Shion relevait la tête incrédule et blanc comme un linge, l'armure d'or de la Balance quitta le Sanctuaire, déclanchant une variation du cosmos qui les atteint tous de plein fouet et le cosmos d'Athéna arrêta d'englober celui de la Balance.

Paniqué, Shion le chercha sans y parvenir…le cosmos du chevalier d'or de la Balance venait de disparaître, tout comme celui de Shiryu et Hyoga quelques jours auparavant…

La voix d'Athéna se fit entendre dans la tête de tous les chevaliers leur demandant de la rejoindre dans la salle du conseil.

Sans un mot, Shion sortit de la bibliothèque suivit des autres chevaliers mais Mu pu reconnaître une lueur de colère dans les yeux de son maître : il était furieux et le mot était faible, pensa le Bélier

ooo000ooo

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de conseil du Palais. Athéna avait pris place sur son trône et tenait son sceptre, tous les chevaliers actuellement présents au Sanctuaire se tenaient devant elle, un genou à terre. Shion passa devant eux tous et fit la même chose :

- Relevez-vous, chevaliers, je vous ais convoqué pour vous fournir des explications sur la disparition du chevalier d'or de la Balance et de son armure.

Le chevaliers se relevèrent en silence, Shion respecta sa déesse et calma la fureur qui l'habitait, rien ne laissait supposé dans son attitude ou son cosmos ce qu'il ressentait :

- Je sais que tu es furieux, Shion et je te prie de me pardonner de t'avoir cacher le départ de Dohko, mais je l'ai fait à sa demande et je partage ses raisons. La quête qu'il vient d'entamer, il est le seul à pouvoir la mener à bien.  
>- Au prix de sa vie ? répondit Shion<p>

Un silence encore plus pesant encore s'installa dans la salle

- C'est justement parce que cette quête risque d'être au prix de sa vie qu'il a tenu à ne pas t'en informer, ni ses compagnons d'armes. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen d'atteindre ce temple et de mettre fin aux agissements de Seth. Mais il faut garder espoir, comme nous l'avons toujours fait et faire en sorte que sa quête ne soit pas vaine.  
>- Comment ? demanda Mu<br>- Les réponses se trouvent dans le manuscrit qui vient de son temple et qu'il vous a confié. Il faut finir de traduire ce livre pour être prêt quand la clé nous parviendra, car je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, le chevalier d'or de la Balance nous fera parvenir cette clé. Ayez confiance en son jugement comme il a confiance en vous.

La réunion était finie, tous étaient secoués, mais chacun regagna ses occupations. Kanon prit contact avec Saga à la demande d'Athéna qui avait prévenu directement son frère.

ooo000ooo

Shion se retira un moment dans son bureau, dés qu'il eut passé la porte, il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci, laissant enfin libre cours à sa colère et son chagrin. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

Toute sa nuit défila dans sa mémoire : tous les gestes de Dohko, chaque caresse, chaque étreinte…il l'avait aimé avec une passion encore jamais atteinte…mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti le danger ? L'amour de sa vie lui avait offert une nuit divine, une nuit d'adieu, il aurait du le comprendre…Dohko l'avait affronté à sa façon et l'avait battu…mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu lui parler ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait confiance ?

Athéna le laissa seul un moment avant d'entrer à son tour dans le bureau du grand Pope, elle le trouva debout à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il se retourna, ses yeux étaient rougis mais emplis d'une volonté implacable, elle lui sourit :

- Je me doute que tu m'en veux, mais Dohko m'a transmis plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir  
>- Je ne vous en veux pas, je le comprends…et de toute façon comment aurais-je pu l'empêcher d'accomplir son devoir ? J'aurais juste préféré qu'il me fasse confiance.<br>- C'est justement parce qu'il a une confiance absolu en toi qu'il m'a demandé de garder le secret sur son départ. Tu le sais, les gardiens des temple sont tous détenteurs de secrets transmis uniquement à leur successeur.  
>- Oui, bien sur<br>- Le chevalier de la Balance est en plus dépositaire de mes armes, à ce titre il est le seul à décider de confier ces armes aux autres chevaliers d'or, continuait Athéna, et il m'a confié qu'un des ses prédécesseur a un jour refuser d'utiliser ces armes contre la Trinité Egyptienne d'Héliopolis, n'estimant pas juste de punir ces trois dieux de la faute de leur pair Seth. Celui-ci n'avait pas renoncé à la terre malgré que tous les panthéons aient reconnus que j'en étais la protectrice. Il a alors fomenter un complot pour me combattre en faisant retomber les soupçons sur la Trinité d'Héliopolis, heureusement le chevalier de la Balance, a su reconnaître qu'ils étaient tous trois innocents.  
>- J'ignorais ce détail<br>- A ce moment le tribunal Suprême Egyptien, comprenant la situation, a condamné Seth à l'exil et la déesse Isis a confié le secret pour obtenir la clé de son temple au chevalier de la Balance en remerciement de sa sagesse au cas où, dans l'avenir, Seth menaçait à nouveau la terre et ses habitants. Agissant ainsi, elle provoqua la colère de Ré, qui a exigé qu'en échange de cette clé, une quête soit menée par le chevalier prouvant son sens de la justice.  
>- En quoi cela nous aide-t-il ? demanda Shion un peu perdu<br>- J'y viens : d'après Dohko et ce qu'il a pu comprendre sur cette quête dans les différents secrets qu'il garde, une fois qu'il aura obtenu la clé, il devra désigner celui qui pourra l'utiliser et c'est son choix qui désignera celui qui pourra vaincre Seth en combat grâce à la clé. C'est seulement après ce combat que je pourrais exiler Seth à nouveau. D'après lui, l'armure Ultime existait encore à l'époque où cette guerre a eu lieu et il est donc persuadé que ce n'est pas un hasard si nous l'avons fait renaître récemment. Il t'a donc choisi pour recevoir cette clé. Il tenait à ce que je t'informe et que le secret reste entre nous deux. Il était également sur que le livre vous apporteraient des réponses nécessaires pour cette bataille.

Shion était abasourdi par ce que venait de lui révéler Athéna

- Tu vois, il a placé en toi sa confiance pour gagner cette bataille, et tu as la mienne…  
>- Merci Athéna, je ferais en sorte d'en être digne<br>Athéna avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte quand elle se retourna :  
>- Une dernière chose, Dohko m'a demandé de te dire de passer prendre un DVD à son temple, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'air d'y tenir<br>- Merci, je le ferais…

Shion se rendit donc au temple de la Balance et pénétra dans l'appartement de Dohko.

Ici, tout lui parlait de lui, il se sentait malheureux et impuissant…pourquoi alors qu'il venait juste de trouver sa raison de vivre devait-il la perdre ? Il se dirigea rapidement vers la télé, les DVD étaient, dans ses souvenirs, rangés dans le meuble en dessous. Il les trouva effectivement et n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus loin : en évidence se trouvait un boîtier avec son nom dessus. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Il contenait une enveloppe également à son nom ainsi que la gourmette de Dohko. Il attrapa le tout et se téléporta dans ses appartement, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre :

_Shion,_

_Je me doute de ta colère, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, me disputer avec toi était au-dessus de mes forces._

_J'aurais tant de choses à te dire qu'il me faudrait sûrement plus d'une simple lettre pour le faire, mais est-ce que toi et moi on a encore besoin de se dire ce que l'on sait depuis si longtemps ?_

_Alors je vais aller à l'essentiel : Athéna a du te dire à quelles conclusions j'en était arrivé, j'ai confiance en toi, tu dois sauver la terre et les chevaliers divins, tu es le seul qui puisses réussir, j'en suis convaincu._

_Quoique qu'il m'arrive, je te ferais parvenir cette clé et si je dois quitter ce monde à nouveau, je suis confiant, on finira un jour par se retrouver._

_Je compte sur toi pour proposer à Shiryu de prendre ma succession, il est le plus sage des jeunes chevaliers, et le seul qui puisse prendre cette lourde charge et il a déjà porté l'armure de la Balance si toutefois celle-ci revenait seule au Sanctuaire._

_Quoiqu'il puisse arriver maintenant, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que j'ai confiance en toi._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Dohko_

- Dohko…Reviens-moi…murmura Shion alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Il replia la lettre et la rangea puis passa la gourmette à son poignet et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en pensant : je ne te décevrais pas Dohko, on va réussir ensemble.

ooo000ooo

**Quelque part en Egypte…un peu plus tôt dans la matinée**

Dohko visitait au moins son dixième temple, il avait demandé à Athéna de le téléporté dans cette région, riche en édifice religieux car d'après tout ce qu'il avait étudié, le temple qu'il cherchait se trouvait par ici. Celui où il venait de pénétrer, était plein de touristes, il s'aventura dans le fond et trouva enfin l'objet de sa quête : une statue particulièrement bien décrite dans ses ouvrages de la déesse Isis, se dressait devant lui et pour achever de le convaincre, elle tenait dans ses mains une balance. Il regarda derrière lui et patienta jusqu'à ce que le temple se vide entre deux flots de touristes. Il bloqua alors l'entrée avec son cosmos et appela son armure qui vint le revêtir, il eut une dernière pensée pour Shion avant de s'agenouiller devant la statue après avoir posé sur la balance que tenait la Isis une petit amulette qui était conservée que temple de la Balance depuis plusieurs siècles.

Le temple s'illumina et Dohko se sentit projeté ailleurs, il eut l'impression de tomber mais se retrouva toujours à genoux dans une pièce sombre. Il sentit un puissant cosmos envahir la pièce, un cosmos qui possédait une bonté similaire à celui d'Athéna et une voix féminine retentit dans la salle :

- Qui es-tu ?  
>- Je suis Dohko, chevalier d'Athéna, chevalier d'or de la Balance<br>- Je reconnais ton armure, chevalier de la Balance, relèves-toi. Tu es donc venu ici pour passer l'épreuve ?  
>- Oui, je dois trouver la clé qui mènera mes compagnons au temple de Seth.<br>- Et délivrer les deux chevaliers qu'il y retient déjà ?  
>- Aussi, mais surtout empêcher Seth de menacer le monde, comme il le fit par le passé.<br>- Connais-tu le sort qui te sera réservé ?  
>- Oui et j'acceptes ce sort.<br>- Si tu réussis ta quête, à qui devrais-je remettre la clé ?  
>- A Shion, grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.<br>- Bien, alors tout au long de ta quête, n'oublie jamais que c'est ton sens de la justice qui sera mis à l'épreuve, chevalier de la Balance. Va maintenant chevalier, tu as douze heures pour réussir ta quête et trouver la clé.

Le cosmos disparut et Dohko se sentit à nouveau projeté, il atterrit cette fois au milieu d'un village de l'ancienne Egypte, vêtu lui-même comme un égyptien, que devait-il faire ici ? Les douze prochaines heures allaient être très longues…

ooo000ooo

**Au temple de Seth…**

Dans le palais qui jouxtait le Temple, une réunion d'urgence venait de commencer, sur le trône était assis un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux d'un bleu profond regardaient ses neuf Séthèches réunis devant lui :

- Le Sanctuaire vient de bouger. Le chevalier de la Balance vient d'entamer sa quête, il nous faut réagir le plus vite possible et trouver à qui il destine la clé. Trois d'entre vous vont se rendre en Grèce, ordonna-t-il  
>- Le Sanctuaire est bien gardé, il nous sera difficile d'atteindre Athéna…<br>- Pour l'instant, le plus important de trouver à qui la clé doit revenir, contentez-vous d'enlever quelques chevaliers pour les faire parler…  
>- Bien maître.<br>- Il nous faut aussi savoir ce qui a fait bouger le Sanctuaire, il est bien trop tôt il n'aurait pas du encore déceler notre présence. Il me faut des réponses !

Ses guerriers disparurent, Seth chercha ce qui avait pu déclencher cette brusque réaction et qui risquait d'anéantir ses projets…il était bien trop tôt…il n'était pas encore prêt à combattre Athéna et il n'avait pour l'instant aucunement menacé la paix et le calme de la Terre…alors pourquoi ? Les prélèvements humains qu'il exerçait pour retrouver toute sa puissance n'avait pas pu être repéré…il prenait bien trop de précautions et même son ennemi Isis n'interviendrait sans encourir la colère de Ré…alors quoi ? Heureusement qu'il avait mit en place un système de surveillance lui permettant de savoir quand la quête commencerait…maintenant il n'avait plus que douze heures devant eux avant qu'Athéna trouve l'entrée menant à ce temple…mais le chevalier de la Balance perdrait la vie pendant sa quête et il aurait enfin sa revanche sur ce maudit chevalier qui avait fait capoter ses projets par le passé et avait provoqué son exil pendant ces millénaires…

Un large sourire éclaira son visage :

Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver à qui il destinait la clé et à l'éliminer. Les chevaliers seraient alors impuissants. Car même si leurs forces étaient supérieur à celle des Séthèches, sans le chevalier de la Balance et ses précieuses armes, ils ne pourraient venir à bout d'eux…finalement, peut-être que c'était une bonne chose et il n'aurait plus longtemps à patienter avant de régner en maître absolu sur la Terre.

Un rire inhumain s'éleva du trône :

- Eh bien soit, Athéna, je t'attends, cette fois tu n'as aucune chance, bientôt la Terre sera à moi !

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire…Temple de la Vierge...**

La nuit tombait et les chevaliers regagnaient leurs demeures après le repas prit en commun, les dernières événements les avaient tous affectés et semblaient consolidés leurs liens. Ils avaient besoin, en ces jours sombres de se sentir proches les uns des autres.

Pour les couples qui s'étaient formés au cours de ces derniers jours, cette évidence se traduisait par des promesses d'amour auxquelles bien des chevaliers aspiraient depuis longtemps mais qui prenait maintenant, à la veille de cette nouvelle bataille, un caractère d'urgence et un tout nouveau sens.

Shaka avait rejoint son temple en compagnie de Mu et Kanon qui ne se quittaient plus dés qu'ils avaient un instant de libre. Une fois seul, il se mit en état de méditation, il était heureux pour son ami de toujours mais aspirait lui aussi à concrétiser ce qu'il avait depuis si longtemps dans le cœur. Seulement il ignorait comment faire savoir à celui qui le faisait battre tout ce qu'il ressentait, surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'avec des femmes…de plus, il était loin d'être un spécialiste, en général il se passait très bien de ces choses…pourtant il sentait que peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait besoin de plus…Au bout d'un long moment il du se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre cette paix qu'il recherchait dans cet état…mon Dieu que l'amour était perturbant…

Il retourna à ses appartements et se prépara un thé quand il sentit s'approcher le cosmos du Sagittaire qui frappa à sa porte. Shaka alla lui ouvrir :

- Désolé de venir si tard, Shaka, mais j'aimerais voir un truc avec toi  
>- Entres, tu veux un thé ?<br>- Si tu veux…

Aïoros s'installa sur le canapé alors que Shaka, troublé au possible par son arrivée, retournait vers la cuisine.

Le Sagittaire regarda avec attention la pièce, les couleurs et les meubles étaient de style hindou. Il était rarement venu ici, en fait à part Mu, qu'il savait être le meilleur ami de Shaka, il y avait peu de chevaliers qui pénétrait ici. Il était venu dans un but précis, son attirance pour la Vierge l'intriguait au plus haut point, il voulait savoir…

ooo000ooo

**Sur la plage...**

Ikki se baladait, seul cette fois, sur la plage. Les derniers événements, les paroles de son frère et son bonheur visible, tout cela le faisait réfléchir, pourtant il ne savait vraiment pas quelle attitude adopter. Perdu dans ses pensées il sentit tout à coup une présence hostile près de lui et se retrouva enchaîné avant d'avoir pu réagir.  
>Plus surpris q'effrayé, il se tourna vers celui qui l'avait fait prisonnier et se retrouva face à trois guerriers inconnus dont l'un tenait les chaînes qui l'entravaient pour l'instant :<p>

- Es-tu un chevalier d'Athéna ? demanda celui qui le retenait  
>Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Ikki qui ne répondit pas.<br>- Alors ? intervint un autre, on t'a posé une question !  
>- Emmenons-le, on verra plus tard, reprit le premier<p>

Un puissant cosmos envahit alors la plage et un éclair passa entre les guerriers et Ikki, coupant net les chaînes qui tombèrent à terre. Les trois guerriers firent un bond en arrière, le Capricorne se matérialisa aux côtés d'Ikki, revêtu de son armure, Excalibur venait de démontrer sa puissance :

- Merci Shura, dit Ikki

Il enflamma son cosmos et fit venir son armure qui le revêtit et s'adressa aux guerriers

- Je suis Ikki, chevalier divin du Phoenix et voici Shura chevalier d'or du Capricorne, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?  
>- Il n'est pas nécessaire de se connaître pour se combattre, dit l'homme aux chaînes.<br>- Vous vous trouvez sur un territoire sacré, dit Shura, vous n'avez rien à y faire.

Les cinq cosmos s'élevèrent, mais un sixième vint tous les recouvrir alors que la voix de Shion s'élevait :

- Que faites-vous ici, Séthèches ? guerriers de Seth

Shion venait d'apparaître entourés de Seiya, Shun, Shaka, Aïoros et Mu, chacun portant leurs armures, seul Shion n'avait pas la sienne.

- Si vous savez qui nous sommes, vous savez ce que faisons ici, répondit l'un des hommes, étonné d'être si vite reconnu.  
>- Et comme notre plan n'a pas marché, il est temps que l'on vous laisse, continua un autre en ouvrant une brèche dans les plans dimensionnels qui à sa grande surprise fut refermée instantanément<br>- Que…  
>- Ce jeu-là n'a aucun secret pour moi, dit Kanon, apparaissant à son tour vêtus de ses écailles de Dragon des mers. Il avait l'énorme avantage de pouvoir porté l'armure des Gémeaux qui l'avait reconnu lors de la bataille contre Hadès, mais tant que Saga était en vie il préférait se contenter des écailles du Dragon des mers, tant que Poséidon ne l'en dépossédait pas officiellement, il restait également un Marinas.<p>

Les trois Séthèches regardèrent autour d'eux, ils étaient complètement cernés par des chevaliers présents et ils comprirent que les autres n'étaient pas loin :

- Rendez-vous, vous n'avez aucune chance, dit Shion  
>- Jamais, dirent-ils, mais nous vous avons sous-estimé et cela n'arrivera plus<p>

Un puissant cosmos envahit la plage et ils disparurent aux yeux des chevaliers.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Shun  
>- Seth, répondit Shion, ce devait être le cosmos de Seth qui les a téléportés. Restez tous sur vos gardes…la bataille approche à grand pas, on se voit tous demain matin, finit-il avant de disparaître.<p>

Les chevaliers commencèrent à regagner leurs demeures, ils avaient été tous contactés par Shion quelques minutes plus tôt, qui avait sentit l'intrusion dans le Sanctuaire  
>Aïoros s'approcha de Shura :<p>

- Tu es arrivé avant nous, est-ce que par hasard tu traînais sur la plage ?  
>- On peut dire ça comme cela, répondit celui-ci alors que son regard suivait les chevaliers divins qui remontaient vers le palais. Aïoros suivit le regard de son ami<br>- Tu le suivais ?  
>- Je voulais lui parler mais ces Séthèches m'en ont empêché.<br>- Si ça peut te consoler, j'étais chez Shaka quand Shion nous a contactés.  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Alors rien, je venais juste d'arriver, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de boire mon thé, dit-il pensivement.  
>- Décidément, il faut croire que la chance n'est pas de notre côté…viens je te le faire ce thé si tu veux toujours, conclut-il en entraînant son ami vers son temple.<p>

ooo000ooo

**Egypte, au temple d'Isis…**

Dohko se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisé et regarda autour de lui. Il se retrouvait cette fois dans une pièce vide. Il ne savait plus combien de combats il avait mené, combien de fois il avait fallu qu'il sauve un innocent, combien de fois il avait du prendre la bonne décision et si même il avait réussis à chaque fois. Il était épuisé mais tenait bon, il fallait qu'il tienne…

Combien d'épreuves avait-il affronté ? Et combien y en avait-il encore avant l'ultime ?

Des vivres et de l'eau apparurent devant lui, il attrapa l'eau mais ignora la nourriture. Il n'avait aucun repaire, passant d'un endroit à un autre sans pouvoir se fier aux étoiles ou au soleil, mais d'après ses calculs, il avait commencer cette épreuve depuis environ neuf heures et avait déjà passé une dizaine d'épreuves différentes : la toute première avait consisté à prouver la bonne fois d'une jeune mère qui voulait sauvé son enfant d'une accusation injuste. Ensuite il avait du affronter des espèces de monstres attaquant un village, chaque fois il devait faire la juste part des choses, choisissant entre le bien et le mal…

Le cosmos d'Isis envahit la pièce sombre et l'éclaira de mille feux :

- Dohko, chevalier d'or de la Balance, tu as passé avec succès toutes les épreuves sauf une…  
>L'ultime épreuve, pensa Dohko<br>- Es-tu toujours décidé à passer la dernière ?  
>- Plus que jamais, répondit Dohko en se relevant<br>- Alors affronte ton destin…Choisies entre ta vie et ton devoir.

Le cosmos disparut et devant le chevalier abasourdi apparut ce qui avait ses yeux avait plus de valeur que sa propre vie…

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Manganiark : Tes analyses ! quelles merveilles ! Je rigole vraiment en les lisant et franchement je me demande parfois si mes persos sont aussi transparents...Un grand merci pour ton soutien et les moments que tu me fais passés et voici la suite : tu vas savoir quelle est cette fameuse épreuve ! J'espère que cela te plaira !

Clina : Merci beaucoup pour ton com ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espèrant qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Au temple de Seth…salle du trône...**

Seth était dans une rage froide, obligé de soustraire ses Séthèches aux chevaliers d'Athéna l'avait quelque peu énervé. Il se tourna vers Tornus, son premier Sétèche.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu les mettre si rapidement sur notre piste ?  
>- Je l'ignore, Maître<br>- Eh bien trouves !

Tonus quitta la salle du trône et se dirigea vers ses appartements, il avait en tout et pour tout une nuit pour trouver la solution.

Il traversa le canal qui séparait la partie habitable du palais à celle dite de réception, même si le palais était équipé de tous les équipements modernes du 20éme siècle, son agencement rappelait ceux des palais de jadis avec ses somptueux jardins intérieurs, irrigués par des canaux que des dizaines de prisonniers entretenaient chaque jour.

ooo000ooo

**Prison...**

Un peu plus loin les deux chevaliers prisonniers se préparaient à leur cinquième nuit en ces lieux, la journée n'avait rien apportée de nouveau et aucun des deux n'était revenu sur leur discussion du matin.

Pourtant Shiryu n'avait pas été sans remarqué les échanges entre Serguei et Hyoga mais il n'osait pas en reparler de peur de devoir affronté les questions du Cygne auxquelles il n'était pas vraiment prêt à répondre. Il fut pourtant bien obligé d'y faire face quand à la fin de leurs repas, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit sur Serguei qui entra et après l'avoir salué se tourna vers Hyoga :

- Il veut une réponse maintenant, Hyoga, lui dit-il  
>- Une réponse à quoi ? interrogea Shiryu<br>- Je t'en prie, Shiryu, ça te regardes pas vraiment, lui répondit Hyoga ne souhaitant pas s'engager dans une nouvelle discussion sans fin avec son ami.  
>- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? répondit celui-ci en se levant et se plaçant entre eux, devant Serguei à qui il dit :<br>- Dis-lui que c'est non ! Que Hyoga refuse !

Serguei recula d'un pas impressionné par la réaction violente de Shiryu, mais Hyoga attrapa son ami par le bras, le retournant face à lui :

- Donnes-moi une bonne raison, Shiryu !  
>Le Dragon baissa la tête devant Hoya qui s'adressa alors à Serguei, qui arbitrait bien malgré lui cette querelle :<br>- Ne l'écou…  
>- Je t'aime Hyoga et je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! le coupa Shiryu doucement en relevant la tête.<p>

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Serguei préféra quitter discrètement la cellule avec un sourire sur les lèvres, le plan de son nouvel ami pour trouver les raisons qui poussait Shiryu à réagir ainsi avait marché au-delà de toute espérance. Mais les raisons en question n'étaient pas vraiment celles auxquelles il s'attendait…mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Car Serguei le lui avait bien fait comprendre, s'il voulait éviter le pire à Shiryu, il devrait, comme lui l'avait fait pour Alex, accepter les exigences du chef des gardes…il valait mieux les laisser seuls, de toute façon, il leur restait encore deux jours de répit…et pour l'instant ces deux-là avaient des choses à se dire.

Dans la cellule, Hyoga n'avait pas fait un mouvement, il tenait toujours Shiryu par le bras et le regardait :

- Tu quoi ? finit-il par dire.

Shiryu se dégagea et retourna s'asseoir, les bras appuyés sur ses genoux relevés devant lui :

- Tu as très bien entendu, Hyoga, ne m'obliges pas en plus à le répéter, dit le Dragon rougissant.

Mais le Cygne était bien décidé à ne pas en rester là. Maintenant que Shiryu avait révélé les vraies raisons qui le poussaient à agir, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il vint s'agenouiller devant son ami et attrapa son visage entre ses mains :

- Oh, mais si tu vas le répéter, Shiryu…

- Tu crois quand même pas t'en tirer avec une telle attitude ?  
>- Hyoga, ça suffit…<br>- Tu m'as dit toi-même ce matin qu'on devait prendre les décisions ensemble non ?  
>- Ca n'a rien à voir, se défendit le Dragon<br>- Mais ça à tous à voir, Shiryu, c'est parce que je t'aime depuis longtemps que je supporte pas que ces individus te touche, dit-il en le lâchant  
>- Je le sais, Hyoga, dit le Dragon en souriant, je l'ai deviné depuis longtemps, tu n'es pas vraiment discret, tu sais…<p>

Ce fut au tour de Hyoga de rester muet, mais de surprise : Shiryu savait…

- Je sais pas vraiment quand j'ai compris, reprenait celui-ci se disant qu'après tout autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses maintenant, ni pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vraiment découragé…du moins jusqu'à ces jours derniers. Il soupira avant de reprendre :  
>- Peut-être les derniers événements m'ont-ils ouvert les yeux ? En tout cas, je suis sur d'une chose : je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour moi, et si quelqu'un doit vraiment me faire subir…<br>- Shiryu, le coupa Hyoga, je ne les laisserais pas faire !  
>- Hyoga, laisses-moi finir, dit le Dragon, bougeant et s'approchant du Cygne, si quelqu'un doit vraiment me faire subir quelque chose, j'aimerais que ce soit toi, Hyoga, finit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.<p>

Celui-ci attira le Dragon dans ses bras en se glissant entre ses jambes. Quand il le tint fermement contre lui, réalisant que non, il ne rêvait pas tout éveillé. Il se laissa alors aller à la douceur de son baiser et accentua la pression sur ses lèvres. Ses mains parcoururent son dos et il passa sa langue sur les lèvres humides du Dragon, les sentant s'entrouvrirent, une de ses mains remonta sur sa nuque pour intensifier leur échange. Il frissonna, en cet instant on pouvait tout lui prendre, il s'en moquait, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était ce qu'il partageait avec Shiryu, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu partager sans jamais vraiment y croire mais sans jamais cesser d'espérer…

Il poussa un gémissement étouffé et goûta, s'enivra de ce baiser, essayant par cet échange de faire ressentir les violents sentiments qu'il avait si souvent réfréner et qu'il pouvait enfin laisser s'exprimer.

Shiryu, lui, essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il ressentait toute la fougue et l'ivresse de son compagnon, mais ce baiser était beaucoup plus intense que tout ce quoi il s'attendait. D'ailleurs à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il l'ignorait, tout ce qu'il ressentait était si nouveau et si violent que cela l'effrayait. Il sentait son propre corps s'enflammer, répondre à celui du Cygne qui le serrait dans ses bras. Il sentait la vague de désir enfler en lui, l'envahir totalement, il rompit le baiser et se recula pour regarder le Cygne qui lui souriait :

- Hyoga, j'ai jamais…  
>- Je sais, t'es un adorable hétéro. Fais-moi confiance, Shiryu, fais-moi juste confiance, le coupa le Cygne, ressentant toute son angoisse.<br>Avec des gestes doux, il l'allongea sur la paillasse et passa au-dessus de lui, il lui caressa le visage avant de reprendre :  
>- Laisses-toi juste aller, mon amour, et je te jures que tout ira bien…<br>- Hyoga…

Mais le Cygne scella à nouveau leurs lèvres, les bras de Shiryu se refermèrent autour de son compagnon et il se laissa aller au baiser comme il le lui avait conseillé. Les mains de Hyoga venaient de finir de déboutonner sa chemise et il sursauta en sentant le contact sur sa peau nue. Le Cygne parcourait lentement son torse, lui déclenchant en lui des frissons incontrôlables. Il sentait son bassin onduler contre le sien, torturant leurs deux sexes gonflés et lui envoyant des ondes de chaleur de plus en plus violentes. Hyoga rompit le baiser et descendit dans son cou. Il gémit, perdant peu à peu pied, submergé par les sensations si différentes et si intenses que lui provoquait son compagnon :

- Hyoga…  
>Celui-ci releva la tête et observa Shiryu, remontant jusqu'à son visage :<br>- Shiryu, tu es si adorable, tu sais…dit-il, déposant une multitude de baisers sur son visage. Le Dragon rougit sous l'assaut :  
>- Hyoga, sois sérieux une minute…<br>- Mais je suis on peux plus sérieux, tu es adorable et je vais te dévorer mon petit Dragon, dis-moi Shiryu, que ressens-tu ?  
>- C'est si différent…<br>- Et ce n'est pas bon ? Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il en faisant bouger légèrement son bassin ce qui déclancha chez le Dragon un gémissement qui fit sourire le Cygne :  
>- Dis-moi Shiryu, je veux l'entendre, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors que sa bouche traçait des sillons brûlants dans son cou, redescendant vers son torse.<p>

Le Dragon gémit et un cri lui échappa alors que Hyoga s'arrêtait sur une des ses perles de chair et la torturait divinement, sa mains attrapa l'autre, le Dragon sursauta violement :

- Hyoga…gémit-il

Le Cygne sourit intérieurement et continua ses douces tortures, encourageant son amant entre deux caresses. Il se gavait de son compagnon, de son innocence, de ses gémissements qui le ravissait, il avait tellement à lui donner…

Shiryu succombait de plus en plus, des vagues de plus en fortes parcouraient son corps, il ne contrôlait plus aucune de ses réactions. Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du Cygne qui réagit en frissonnant violement, s'interrompant pour savourer ce contact :

- Oui, Shiryu, laisses-toi aller, montres-moi que tu m'aimes…l'encouragea ce dernier en gémissant et en enlevant son tee-shirt

Le Dragon l'admira un instant et parcourut son torse qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir alors qu'il le connaissait si bien, combien de fois s'était-il entraîné ensemble ? Ses mains redessinaient les muscles puissants qu'il avait sous yeux et qui frissonnait à son contact. Il avait envie de goûter à cette peau, il se redressa et posa ses lèvres dessus, il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider uniquement par ses sensations, léchant chaque centimètre de peau, la trouvant délicieusement bonne.

Hyoga, les yeux mi-clos savourait et observait Shiryu mais ne resta pas longtemps inactif, il se déplaça un peu et sa main glissa jusqu'au pantalon du Dragon qu'il déboutonna rapidement et la glissa à l'intérieur de son boxer, attrapant le membre gonflé. Le Dragon bascula la tête en arrière et cria. Hyoga en profita pour le rallonger doucement et glissa sur le torse, tout en continuant sa caresse sur le sexe de son compagnon. Il descendit rapidement vers l'objet de ses désirs qu'il dégagea, faisant glisser le reste des vêtements de Shiryu, le déshabillant complètement. Sa langue s'enroula autour du membre dressé, Shiryu gémit un peu plus fort et ses mains vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure d'or du Cygne

Le Dragon se perdait dans un monde nouveau, à l'inverse de Hyoga, il était peu expérimenté sur le plan sexuel. Shiryu avait toujours été fidèle à Shunrei, aussi découvrait-il cet étrange état d'extase intense que lui faisait ressentir le Cygne. Ses gémissements devenaient de véritables cris et sa respiration se faisait haletante. Son corps entier bondissait sous les caresses expertes de son amant qui explorait la totalité de son intimité, jouant avec sa langue ou ses mains suivant les endroits qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Il le dévorait littéralement, les bras de Shiryu s'étaient déplacés, ses mains agrippant fermement les épaules de son compagnon, ses ongles plantés dans sa chair. Son propre corps ne lui appartenait plus, il était entièrement sous l'emprise des ondes de chaleur et de plaisir, il bouillait intérieurement. Le Cygne l'avait entièrement pris en bouche et accentuait un mouvement de va et vient alors q'un de ses doigt avait pénétrer son intimité longuement préparée et entamait une lente caresse :

- Hyoga…, c'est si bon…

Celui-ci jubilait intérieurement en accentuant davantage le mouvement, sentant son amant approcher de la délivrance qui ne tarderait pas. Ses cris qu'il entendait maintenant, il en avait rêvé. Chaque aventure passagère n'avait été pour lui qu'une pâle imitation de ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cette divine sensation qui lui donnait ce vertige, celle de faire vibrer ce corps à l'infini, de l'emmener plus loin encore et de se fondre totalement avec lui. Dans un dernier cri, le corps du Dragon s'arqua et il se répandit dans la bouche du Cygne qui avala sa semence avec délectation. Il releva ensuite la tête pour observer Shiryu qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration, toujours secoué par les caresses qu'il continuait de répandre de son corps à l'aide des ses trois doigts enfouis dans son intimité. Il ne pouvait le préparer davantage, d'ailleurs il ne tenait plus. Il voulait ce corps frémissant, d'une main il déboutonna son jean. A sa grande surprise, les mains de Shiryu se joignirent aux siennes. Il leva un instant son regard pour tomber dans l'émeraude du Dragon brûlant d'une ferveur si inhabituelle qu'il resta interdit par l'invite qu'il y lisait clairement :

- Shiryu…murmura-t-il, bouleversé.

Celui-ci se redressa et emprisonna ses lèvres, ses mains finissant de faire glisser les vêtements du Cygne. Leur baiser les enflamma tous les deux un peu plus, si cela était encore possible. Les mains de Hyoga remontèrent dans le dos du Dragon et le contact de leurs peaux nues électrisa leurs sens, exacerbant un peu plus leur échange, ravivant le désir du Dragon.

Shiryu rompit le baiser, même s'il était loin d'être un expert, il savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant et il voulait lui appartenir entièrement, il planta se yeux dans ceux du Cygne :

- Viens Hyoga maintenant, prends-moi, fais-moi tien, lui murmura-t-il

C'est les yeux embués de larme de bonheur que Hyoga obéit à son amant, il le prit le plus doucement possible, sachant qu'il n'éviterait pas totalement la douleur, il fit le maximum pour la minimiser, attentif à ses réactions, essayant de garder le contrôle malgré les sensations qui le submergeaient.

Shiryu eut le souffle coupé sous l'intrusion, mélange de douleur et de plaisir partagé, la sensation était d'une rare intensité qu'il s'y noya entièrement. Quand Hyoga commença à bouger en lui, il perdit toute connexion avec ce monde, il cherchait son souffle à chaque nouveau coup du Cygne qui avait atteint le même état que lui.

Ils n'étaient plus emprisonnés dans une cellule perdus au milieu du désert, mais dans un monde qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, parcourus par les mêmes vagues de plaisirs, se fondant l'un dans l'autre, unissant leurs corps et leurs esprits au-delà des perceptions humaines connues.

Hyoga n'avait jamais ressenti une telle osmose, une telle communion. Il reprit en main le sexe du Dragon, cherchait son souffle, criait en même temps que Shiryu et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à l'ultime vague de plaisir qui les balaya presque simultanément dans un dernier cri alors que leurs deux corps s'arquaient sous le violence du plaisir suprême.

Ils retombèrent sur la paillasse dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux, traversés par les dernières ondes de plaisirs.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire et seul un rayon de lune éclairait la petite cellule où les deux amants reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle et le contact avec la réalité et leurs situations.  
>Hyoga bougea et se glissa sur le côté, Shiryu vint se blottir contre lui et chercha ses lèvres, ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser, Hyoga laissa enfin couler ses larmes :<p>

- Hyoga, pourquoi pleurer ? lui demanda son compagnon, inquiet en essuyant ses larmes  
>- C'est rien, je suis si heureux, mais j'aurais tellement aimé que tout cela arrive dans d'autres circonstances…<br>- Peu importe les circonstances, Hyoga, peu importe ce qui arrivera demain, moi je ne regrette rien, bien au contraire. Et si nous devons mourir demain, alors je mourrais heureux. Pas toi ?

Hyoga le serra contre lui :

- Si Shiryu, moi aussi, je mourrais heureux.

ooo000ooo

**Dans le temple d'Isis…**

Dohko regardait, incrédule celui qui se dressait face à lui, son ultime épreuve…Shion. Du moins un parfait hologramme, magnifique dans l'armure d'or du Bélier telle que son souvenir l'avait gardé avant qu'il ne réapparaisse devant lui pendant la bataille contre Hadès dans le surplis du maître des ténèbres…choisir entre sa vie ou son devoir…c'était les mots même de la Déesse Isis…leurs forces étaient égales…un combat ne donnerait rien…mais où était la solution ?

- Alors, Dohko, aurais-tu peur de me combattre ?

Dohko sursauta, même la voix était la même, songea avec le chevalier de la Balance avec douleur :

- Tu sais bien que non, je t'ai déjà affronté une fois.  
>- Mais aucun de nous n'a été vainqueur, tu as une nouvelle chance de me vaincre cette fois.<p>

_Vie ou devoir…où était sa vie ? Là devant lui, c'était sa vie, cet homme était plus que sa vie…où était son devoir ? Son devoir était de trouver la clé et de la donner à celui qui pourrait venir à bout de Seth, également l'homme devant lui…il maudit son destin…comment pouvait-il tuer celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout ? Même si ce n'était qu'un hologramme…mais était-ce juste cela ? Est-ce qu'en se débarrassant de cet hologramme, il n'allait pas tuer le véritable Shion ? Vie ou devoir…choisir entre sa vie et son devoir…la solution lui apparut soudain._

Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage :

- Tu es enfin décidé à combattre ? interrogea le double de Shion  
>- Non, ce n'est pas la solution, répondit-il, tu dois rester en vie.<p>

Dohko se débarrassa de l'armure d'or de la Balance qui reprit sa forme totem devant lui :

- Pourquoi ôter ton armure ? Sans elle tu n'as aucune chance !  
>- Je ne me battrais pas contre toi, Shion, je choisie une autre solution<br>- Laquelle ?

Dohko intensifia son cosmos et d'un geste rapide se trancha les deux poignets. Le sang coula abondamment des veines ouvertes, il leva les bras offrant ce sang à son armure :

- Je choisis de donner ma vie pour que tu puisses sauver la terre.

Le double de Shion disparut, avait-il réussi ? Avait-il obtenu la clé ? Il s'affaiblissait rapidement, son sang était absorbé par son armure qui brillait de mille feux, nourrit par le sang de son porteur. Il tomba à genoux, il perdait peu à peu conscience…il glissa à terre…Etait-ce la fin ? Il avait besoin de savoir avant de mourir…

Il sentit le cosmos d'Isis envahir la pièce et entendit enfin sa voix :

- Bravo, chevalier de la Balance, tu as fait le bon choix…pars en paix, je remettrais la clé à Shion moi-même

Un sourire se fixa sur le visage de Dohko alors que la vie le quittait, le cosmos d'Isis l'enveloppa pour transporter son corps mais il n'en avait déjà plus conscience.

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire quatre heures du matin…Palais, chambre de Shion...**

Shion fut réveillé par une étrange lueur au pied de son lit. Il attrapa rapidement ses vêtements et les enfila et regarda la lueur bleue qui grandissait. Il fut éblouit par un fort rayonnement qui illumina toute la chambre.

Il ne sentait aucune agressivité mais restait méfiant face au phénomène qui finit par prendre forme humaine, Shion ressentit alors un cosmos puissant, doux et bon, similaire à celui de sa Déesse. Il sut alors d'instinct à qui il avait à faire et s'agenouillât devant l'apparition :

- Déesse Isis ? demanda-t-il  
>- Qui es-tu ? demanda l'apparition en l'enveloppant de son cosmos<br>- Je suis Shion, grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
>- Alors tu es celui que je cherche, relèves-toi, Shion<p>

Il s'exécuta et regarda la forme lumineuse qui lui faisait face

- A la demande du chevalier d'or de la Balance, je te remet la clé menant au repaire de Seth, fais-en bon usage, dit-elle en tendant une urne au grand Pope qui la prit, ton ami a fait le bon choix.

Le cœur de Shion se serra :

- Dohko est-il…  
>- Ton ami a fait son devoir, honores-le en faisant le tien, le coupa la forme lumineuse<p>

Shion sentit son cœur explosé dans sa poitrine mais rien ne laissa transparaître ce qu'il ressentait :

- Je le ferais même si je dois en mourir, soyez-en certaine !

La forme lumineuse disparut en même temps que le cosmos bienveillant quittait la chambre du grand Pope.

Il se laissa tomber sur sont lit, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, l'urne toujours dans ses mains, Dohko avait réussi. Ils avaient la clé, mais à quel prix ? La voix d'Athéna résonna dans sa tête :

_- Shion, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Il essuya ses larmes…il prendrait le temps de pleure plus tard, il devait pour l'instant honorer la mémoire de son amant.

- Oui, rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait, j'ai du nouveau, répondit-il

Dix minutes plus tard il retrouvait Athéna dans son bureau et lui conta la visite d'Isis, Athéna examina l'urne :

- Alors Dohko a réussi, voici la fameuse clé, commenta-t-elle  
>- Oui, mais le prix pour l'obtenir est élevé, ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter le grand Pope, amer.<p>

Athéna se retourna vers lui :

- Shion, ne perds pas si vite espoir, si Dohko n'était plus de ce monde, l'armure d'or de la Balance serait revenue dans son temple, or je ne sens toujours pas sa présence en ce lieu…  
>- Vous croyez que cela veut dire qu'il est en vie ? L'armure peut agir d'elle-même, celle du Sagittaire l'a déjà prouvée par le passé.<br>- C'est en effet une possibilité, mais l'armure d'or du Sagittaire a toujours fait en sorte de me protéger, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Shion réfléchissait, même si l'armure agissait parfois de sa propre volonté, elle était en premier lieu essentiellement liée à son porteur…mais cela ne prouvait en rien que Dohko soit encore en vie…le texte était clair, il devait choisir entre sa vie et son devoir, or cette urne prouvait que son devoir avait été accompli…par tous les Dieux comment savoir ?

Athéna l'arracha à ses réflexions :

- Il nous faut maintenant ouvrir cette urne, Shion, et c'est à toi de le faire

Il revint à la réalité et regarda un instant l'urne, elle était scellée, il fit sauter le sceau et déploya son cosmos, l'urne brilla et deux objet en sortirent dont le grand Pope se saisit.  
>L'un était un parchemin en parfait état de conservation, l'autre était une longue dague dans son fourreau, très ouvragée et parsemée de joyaux.<br>Shion posa la dague sur le bureau, elle perdit aussitôt la lueur qui semblait l'habiter et qui revint dés que le grand Pope posa à nouveau la main sur elle :

- Cette arme t'est destinée, je suppose que c'est elle qui te permettra de venir à bout de Seth, commenta Athéna en observant le phénomène.  
>- Je le suppose, voyons ce que nous dit le parchemin, dit-il en le déroulant avec précaution, il est écrit dans la même langue que nous avons déjà traduit, il me faut l'aide des chevaliers.<br>- Gardons le secret sur la dague, Shion, Dohko semblait y tenir

Shion acquiesça et rangea la dague à l'abri des regards :

- Je vais faire venir les chevaliers à la bibliothèque pour m'aider à traduire ce texte, je vous informerais dés que ce sera fait et nous pourrons décider de la suite à ce moment.  
>- Nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, confirma Athéna en sortant du bureau.<p>

Shion envoya un message mental à Mu, Shaka et Aïoros et se rendit à la bibliothèque après avoir commander une collation aux cuisines.

Quelques minutes plus tard il leur exposait la situation et ils se mirent tous les quatre au travail : il devenait maintenant urgent de traduire le parchemin et la fin du texte du livre du temple de la Balance.

Pas un des chevaliers ne fit allusion à Dohko même si tous y pensaient, et Shion leur en fut reconnaissant. Tous avaient remarqué la gourmette que portait le grand Pope depuis sa disparition…

ooo000ooo

**Au temple de Seth…**

Les Séthèches s'étaient réunis :

Les neuf guerriers avaient subis la colère de leur Dieu, devant le manque de capture récente et Tornus avait ordonné une inspection de la barrière qui capturait régulièrement des prisonniers à travers le monde.

En effet, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils n'en capturaient sur place que tous les 6 mois, mais c'était environ une fois par mois que Seth l'alimentait de son cosmos afin d'en capturer dans n'importe quel endroit du monde.

Or en ce moment la barrière était gardée de l'extérieur, deux d'entre eux avaient pu s'en rendre compte en allant l'explorer et le cosmos que dégageaient les gardiens ne laissait aucun doute sur leur provenance. Mais comment les chevaliers d'Athéna avait-il pu trouver cette barrière et surtout comment les faire partir au plus vite ? Car pour la sauvegarde du temple, il était vital que de nouveaux prisonniers soient faits rapidement, en effet c'est l'énergie vitale des proies qui garantissait l'alimentation de la barrière et donc la dissimulation du temple au autres Dieux :

- Il y a forcement une explication logique à leurs présence en ces lieux, dit Tornus  
>- Seth n'a-t-il pas dit que le chevalier de la Balance avait entamé sa quête ? demanda l'un d'eux<br>-Si, cela a forcement un rapport, nous les avons sous-estimé et leur chef, ce grand Pope, a un cosmos impressionnant, commenta l'un de ceux qui avait été en Grèce.  
>- Croyez-vous qu'il soit celui a qui est destiné la clé ? demanda Tornus qui n'avait pas été au Sanctuaire<br>- Il y a de forte chance, lui répondit-il, s'il obtient la dague d'Isis, il faudra s'attendre au pire…  
>- Cela ne nous donne pas d'explication sur leurs présences ici, il faut voir si les derniers capturés peuvent avoir un rapport, reprit Tornus<br>- Je m'en occupe, dit Stephan qui gérait les prisonniers.

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, retournant chacun à leurs occupations. Stephan se rendit à la prison et ordonna de réunir les douze derniers prisonniers dans l'arène.

Pendant que les gardes exécutaient ses ordres, il réfléchissait : n'était gardé en prison que les jeunes spécimens males qui pourraient, après une longue rééducation faire partie de l'armée de soldats de Seth. Les autres victimes de la barrière ne servaient qu'à alimenter celle-ci… En général il fallait plus d'un an pour rééduquer ces hommes et il savait pertinemment que les gardiens se réservaient les spécimens de leur choix pour leurs besoins personnels…il y avait peu de femmes au temple et elles étaient souvent inaccessibles aux simples gardiens, d'ailleurs ses compagnons et lui-même n'hésitaient pas à prendre un peu de bon temps avec certains spécimens qui disparaissait alors de la prison…

On vint l'informer que les prisonniers avaient été réunis et il se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène où ils étaient alignés.

Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par un groupe de 4 sur la droite, il jeta un coup d'œil aux fiches que lui avait remis le gardien : ils avaient tous les quatre été capturés ici à six mois d'intervalle, mais pourquoi avaient-ils attiré son regard ? En fait c'était surtout les deux derniers capturés qui avaient attiré son regard, ils avaient tous les deux une certaine présence que les autres ne possédaient pas. Il fit signe au gardien et lui ordonna de ramener les autres prisonniers en cellule et se retrouva donc seul avec les deux derniers capturés. Il s'approcha d'eux :

- Vos noms ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix ferme  
>Shiryu et Hyoga donnèrent leurs noms de couverture dans leur mission, ils se parlaient en permanence par télépathie depuis qu'ils avaient été brutalement tirés de leur cellule.<br>- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore soumis à votre nouveau Dieu, constata Stephan, étudiant toujours ses fiches :  
>- On nous a laissé une semaine pour cela, il nous reste encore 2 jours, répondit calmement Shiryu.<br>- C'est vrai, mais certains le font avant l'échéance.  
>- Nous avons encore besoin de ce temps pour prendre notre décision, continua Shiryu.<br>- Je vous reverrais donc dans deux jours, alors

Il fit signe au gardien resté en retrait et lui glissa quelques mots avant de quitter l'arène, il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur eux, ces deux-là cachait quelque chose…mais quoi ?  
>En attendant, il avait ordonné qu'on les sépare et qu'ils restent enfermés.<p>

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire…Palais, bibliothèque...**

Le soleil s'était levé et les trois chevaliers et le grand Pope dans la bibliothèque se regardèrent, épuisés mais heureux :

- Bravo à tous, leur dit Shion, on y est arrivés…  
>- Nous avons le chemin pour pénétrer le temple de Seth, dit Aïoros<br>- Et le nombre d'ennemis que nous y rencontrerons, confirma Mu  
>- Ainsi que le moyen d'atteindre Seth, finit Shaka<br>- Il va être l'heure du déjeuner commun, prenez le temps de prendre une douche pendant que j'informe Athéna, on se retrouve après, finit le grand Pope en sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre la Déesse dans son bureau.

Aïoros se leva et se détendit :

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir des courbatures dans tous le corps, dit-il  
>- Oui moi aussi, dit Mu, je vous laisse, une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien.<br>- Tu devrais te faire faire un massage, lui suggéra Shaka en souriant  
>- Shaka !<br>- C'était juste un conseil, dit celui-ci avant que Mu ne quittes la salle rougissant.  
>- J'avoue que j'aimerais bien un massage moi aussi, dit pensivement Aïoros<br>- Je peux t'en faire un si tu veux, lui dit Shaka, je me débrouilles plutôt bien.  
>Le Sagittaire se tourna vers la Vierge :<br>- T'es sérieux ? demanda-t-il  
>- Oui, quelle question !<br>- Alors suis-moi, j'accepte avec plaisir, dit le Sagittaire en prenant la main de Shaka et le téléportant avec lui dans sa demeure.

Shaka, légèrement surpris de tant d'empressement devant sa proposition, se retrouva donc dans le salon du Sagittaire qui lui demandait :

- T'as besoin de quoi ?  
>- De rien, retires ton tee-shirt et allonges-toi sur le ventre sur le canapé, dit-il en souriant<br>- Pas de problème, dit le sagittaire en exécutant les ordres de Shaka.

Celui-ci s'agenouillât à ses côtés, troublé, et posa ses mains sur le dos du chevalier, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, recherchant les muscles les plus tendus. Ses doigts se mirent en actions et commencèrent à les détendre un à un.

Aïoros se laissa aller, il grognait de plaisir sous les mains expertes de la Vierge :

- Shaka, c'est tout simplement divin, tu es super doué, tu sais !  
>- Merci, mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien, répondit-il remerciant le ciel que le Sagittaire ne voit pas son visage qu'il sentait rougir sous le compliment.<p>

La voix de Shion résonna dans leurs têtes, Shaka ouvrit les yeux alors qu'Aïoros se relevait et renfilait son tee-shirt, il se releva à son tour et s'apprêta à se téléporter :

- Shaka ?  
>Il se retourna, faisant face au Sagittaire :<br>- Oui ?  
>- Merci pour le massage, j'aurais aimé en profiter davantage…<br>- On pourras voir ça plus tard si on a un peu de temps, lui proposa la Vierge  
>- A une condition<br>- Laquelle ?  
>Aïoros se rapprocha légèrement de lui :<br>- Ce sera à mon tour de te masser, dit-il avant de disparaître à ses yeux.

Shaka resta un instant interdit avant de se téléporter à son tour dans le palais où il fut accaparé par Mu dés son arrivée. Il chercha malgré tout le Sagittaire du regard et le vit discutant avec Shura un peu plus loin, qu'avait-il donc voulu lui dire ?

Shion et Athéna arrivèrent et chacun prit place autour de la table. Shaka eut la surprise de voir Aïoros prendre place à ses côtés, il n'osait croire que la Sagittaire le remarque enfin…  
>Athéna prit la parole :<p>

- Mes amis, nous devons tous d'abord rendre hommage au chevalier de la Balance qui a accompli son devoir et nous a transmis la clé qu'il était parti quérir.  
>- A-t-on de ses nouvelles ? demanda Seiya avec appréhension<br>- Malheureusement non, répondit Shion

Il y eut un silence

- L'armure de la Balance n'est pas revenue, dit Aïoros  
>- Ce n'est malheureusement pas une preuve qu'il ait survécu, lui répondit Shaka, les armures ont leurs vies propres on le sait tous, néanmoins, cela reste plutôt un signe positif.<br>- Nous n'avons de toute façon pas le temps de nous perdre en conjonctures, il nous juste garder espoir et lui faire honneur en gagnant cette bataille, que grâce à lui, nous sommes enfin en mesure de mener, continua Athéna  
>- Nous savons maintenant comment entrer dans le temple de Seth avec nos armures et sans craindre la barrière magnétique. Il va donc falloir nous rendre sur place car l'entrée se situe dans un temple de la cité des morts de Saqqarah, reprit Shion<br>- C'est assez loin de l'endroit où patrouille les chevaliers, constata Kanon  
>- Oui, mais nous serons très peu à passer par là : une fois à l'intérieur, on peut permettre au autres d'entrer par d'autres passages…il va falloir nous répartir en plusieurs groupes distincts, reprit Shion, je vous donnerais la répartition ensuite. Il nous faut aussi laisser une protection au Sanctuaire.<br>- Nous partons quand ? demanda Ikki  
>- Cette nuit, si nous avons bien compris les textes, il faut pénétrer dans le temple le matin et gagner cette bataille avant le coucher du soleil où le pouvoir de Seth, qui est un Dieu des ténèbres, est à son niveau le plus fort, finit Shion<p>

Ils ne se quittèrent qu'en fin de matinée, chacun sachant ce qu'il aurait à faire le lendemain, Shion et Athéna leurs recommandèrent de se reposer avant le départ prévu à cinq heures du matin.

ooo000ooo

Shion devait encore organiser la protection du Sanctuaire pendant leur absence, il laissa donc les chevaliers pour regagner son bureau, il n'aurait qu'un après-midi pour se reposer un peu, mais Athéna veillait sur son grand Pope et l'obligea à prendre un peu de repos, déployant sur lui son cosmos pour qu'il puisses se reposer d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Les autres chevaliers se dispersèrent et se rejoignirent suivant leurs affinités : passer ensemble ces dernières heures avant la bataille où certains risquaient de perdre la vie, prenait tout son sens.

Etait-ce l'imminence de la bataille qui avait réuni tant de couples au Sanctuaire ?

Ils avaient tous déjà affrontés la mort une fois au moins dans leurs vies et même pour tous les chevaliers d'or, ils avaient connus la mort. Alors était-ce ce sentiment de perdre à jamais tout ce à quoi ils tenaient qui les poussaient à s'unir dans une dernière étreinte ?

ooo000ooo

**Temple de la Vierge...**

Shaka rentra seul à son temple, perturbé par l'étrange comportement du Sagittaire plus tôt dans la matinée, pourtant c'était avec Shura qu'il avait quitté le palais.

La Vierge ne savait plus trop quoi penser, sachant qu'il n'arrivait pas à méditer dans cet état, il opta pour une douche et un thé avant de se reposer.

Il buvait tranquillement son thé, réfléchissant à la conduite d'Aïoros…il était venu l'autre soir et ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de parler à cause de l'intrusion sur la plage…ce matin cette remarque…et ces fréquents regards…Shaka était loin d'être un expert alors comment savoir…son cœur battait pour le Sagittaire depuis si longtemps, il l'avait souffert à chacune de ses conquêtes…féminines de surcroît, jamais il ne l'avait vu s'intéresser à un autre homme…

Il ne put s'empêcher de sonder le Sanctuaire afin de chercher son cosmos et le trouva chez Shura. Etaient-ils juste amis ? Malgré lui son cœur se serra…

Il ressentit à ce moment les cosmos de Mu et Kanon et se leva pour les accueillir. Le Bélier suivit du Gémeau pénétrèrent dans sa demeure, d'autorité Mu se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara du thé pour eux trois, ils s'installèrent au salon :

- C'est gentil de passer me voir, mais vous devriez vous reposer tous les deux, leur dit Shaka  
>- Et toi tu as besoin de méditer pour être prêt, et dans ton état je doute que tu y parviennes, répondit Mu<br>- C'est vrai, mais je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir, Mu  
>- C'est simple, répondit Kanon, Mu va méditer avec toi pour que tu puisses y arriver et moi je vais aller faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments à un Sagittaire un peu borné.<br>- Non, tu peux pas faire cela !  
>- Et pourquoi ?<br>- Il…Il est chez Shura…  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Alors ? Mais tu ne comprends pas Kanon ! Il est avec Shura, explosa Shaka  
>- Tu te méprends sur leur relation, intervint Mu, le cœur du Capricorne bat depuis longtemps pour un autre qu'Aïoros, ils ne sont qu'amis, Shaka<br>- Tu commet la même erreur que j'ai moi-même faites à votre sujet en croyant que vous étiez plus que des amis, lui confirma Kanon en se levant, je vous laisse, finit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Mu avant de sortir, la méditation c'est pas mon truc.  
>- Mu, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, mais…<br>- Laisses-le faire, nous on a intérêt à s'y mettre, le coupa son ami en souriant.  
>- Merci Mu…<p>

Aidé de Mu, Shaka pu enfin atteindre cet état de grâce qui lui avait tant manqué. Le Bélier mêla son cosmos au sien pour y chasser les doutes et les incertitudes et ensemble ils purent purifier leurs âmes avant la bataille.

Kanon sentit leurs cosmos s'élever et sourit alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le temple du Capricorne, Shaka lui avait dit où était Aïoros, cela lui éviterait de le chercher…

Il avait sentit que Mu était contrarié dés qu'ils étaient revenus de la réunion, mais avait mit plus de deux heures à le faire parler. Il avait alors apprit que Shaka, comme il s'en doutait déjà, aimait comme un fou le Sagittaire depuis plus d'un an, et que dans l'état où se trouvait la Vierge en ce moment, il ne pouvait atteindre seul cet état qui lui permettrait de faire le vide avant le combat qui les attendaient tous. Mu voulait passer ces dernières heures auprès de Kanon mais ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami.

Le Gémeau, comprenant son dilemme, l'avait alors emmener jusqu'à chez la Vierge en lui disant :

- Si Shaka a besoin de toi, vas-y et moi je vais aller m'occuper de ce borné de Sagittaire, on se retrouvera ensuite.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Capricorne...**

Il était arrivé chez Shura et s'annonça avec son cosmos :

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il au Capricorne

Celui-ci un peu surpris l'invita néanmoins à entrer et le guida jusqu'au salon où se trouvait déjà le Sagittaire, Kanon les regarda tour à tour :

- Vous savez que vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux ?  
>Aïoros lui jeta un regard noir de colère et s'avança vers lui, mais Shura le devança :<br>- On peut savoir ce que tu veux Kanon et pourquoi tu nous agresses ?

Le Gémeau s'installa tranquillement dans un fauteuil et se servit un verre de soda avant de répondre :

- Je pensais que seul Aïoros avait un problème, mais je constate qu'il en est de même pour toi Shura.  
>- Et que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda le Capricorne mal à l'aise<br>- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique en détail, Shura ?  
>- Laisses tomber Shura, de toute façon je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela te concerne Kanon, ne devrais-tu pas être avec Mu en ce moment ? intervint Aïoros<br>- Je devrais, en effet. Sauf que Mu est obligé d'aider notre chevalier de la Vierge qui ne va pas très bien, figures-toi !  
>- Comment ça ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Shaka ? lui demanda Aïoros, inquiet<br>- Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? Et toi Shura, tu crois que Ikki va bien ? Demain nous devrons tous nous battre, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de laisser votre fierté et votre orgueil de côté ?  
>- Ce n'est pas si simple, murmura Aïoros, Shaka n'est pas n'importe qui…il est l'égal d'un Dieu…<p>

Shura lui ne répondit pas, perturbé par les paroles de Kanon. Quand il avait croisé le regard du Phoenix ce matin, il s'était détourné, alors que pouvait-il encore espérer ?

Kanon se leva :

- Il nous reste peu de temps alors essayez au moins d'être serein pour demain, j'ai l'impression que nous aurons besoin de toute nos forces, dit-il avant de quitter les deux chevaliers.

- Il n'a pas tort, Aïoros, l'incertitude est la pire des solutions…

Kanon sourit en entendant, avant de fermer la porte, la remarque du Capricorne. Il espérait qu'au moins, ces deux-là arrivent à mettre leurs sentiments aux clairs avant la bataille.

Il redescendit tranquillement vers son temple pour y attendre Mu.

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Manganiark : Merci pour tes coms ! et voici la suite tant réclamée en espérant qu'elle t'inspire autant ! Bisous !

Clina : Merci pour tes compliments, oui Dohko se sacrifie mais c'est aussi ça être un chevalier. J'aime bien aussi Shiryu et Hyoga, quand à l'autre couple que tu suppose, rien n'est encore fait...merci encore

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Le soleil se couchait quand Shion se réveilla, il comprit qu'Athéna avait protégé son sommeil pour qu'il puisse prendre un peu de repos avant la bataille car aucun cauchemar n'était venu le troubler.

Il s'autorisa une bonne douche avant de reprendre son travail, malgré lui son esprit dériva vers Dohko…était-il encore en vie ? Si oui, où se trouvait-il ? Et si non, où était son armure ? Ils avaient besoin des armes de la Balance, les textes étaient formels là-dessus…Chaque chevalier qui affronterait un Sétèche avait besoin d'une des armes pour le vaincre…Mais seul Dohko avait le pouvoir de les armer…il se secoua, penser à toutes ces incertitudes ne l'aiderait pas…il devait lui faire confiance et croire en lui.

C'est armé de cette confiance qu'il s'attaqua à son travail, plus encore que son armure, elle était sa meilleure arme.

**Dans le temple de Seth…**

Stephan avait fait son enquête, et n'avait rien trouvé, pourtant il était sur que les deux prisonniers n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient, mais comment le prouver ?

De plus, ils n'étaient plus que trois sur le site, les autres avaient été dispersés pour surveiller les différentes entrées, au cas où les chevaliers d'Athéna tenteraient quelque chose.

Un peu plus loin, dans leur cellule, les deux chevaliers un peu inquiet par l'interrogatoire, regardait tomber la nuit, séparés l'un de l'autre, conscients que demain, ils allaient avoir à affronter sans armure les Séthèches et sûrement y laisser la vie, sans pouvoir se dire adieu.

Seule la télépathie les unissaient encore et ils se parlèrent de tout et de rien, sans oser ni l'un ni l'autre ce dire l'essentiel, comme si le dire revenait à renoncer et ils n'avaient jamais renoncés, dans aucun de leurs combats.

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire un peu plus de 4 heures du matin**

Shaka se préparait, après avoir pu, grâce à Mu, méditer calmement, il avait pu prendre un peu de repos et il se sentait en forme.  
>Dans sa cuisine, il prenait un petit déjeuner léger en pensant plus sereinement aux élans de son cœur quand il ressentit le cosmos du Sagittaire, celui-ci frappa à sa porte :<p>

- Bonjour Shaka  
>- Bonjour Aïoros, tu veux un café ?<br>- Euh, oui, je veux bien…  
>Shaka semblait aller très bien, pensait le Sagittaire en le suivant dans la cuisine<br>- Tu voulais me voir, Aïoros ? lui demanda la Vierge en lui servant une tasse de café  
>- Oui, tu bois du café ? demanda-t-il surprit, à sa connaissance, la Vierge ne buvait que du thé :<br>- De temps en temps, oui, mais ce n'est pas pour me demander cela que tu es ici ?  
>- Non, bien sur, je voulais savoir…si tu allais mieux ?<br>- Oh, je vois, tu as vu Kanon n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Oui, il est venu nous voir chez Shura, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Shaka.<br>Est-il venu me dire qu'il ne partage mes sentiments ? Je le sais déjà Aïoros, pensait la Vierge en regardant attentivement son compagnon qui fixait sa tasse de café :  
>- Si c'est cela qui te tracasses, rassures-toi, je vais bien. Tu peux être tranquille de ce côté, lui répondit-il<br>- En fait, il n'y a pas que ça…dit le sagittaire en relevant la tête, il y a un truc que je voulais te dire avant la bataille…

Ils étaient debout tous les deux, Shaka appuyé contre l'évier et Aïoros sur la table en face de lui, dans à peine 15 minutes il leur faudrait rejoindre Shion et les autres…

- Je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis, Shaka, je ne voulais pas…  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, Aïoros, je peux compren…<br>- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Le coupa le Sagittaire, comment pourrais-tu comprendre que tu hantes mes pensées et mes nuits et que je ne sais comment te le dire ? Comment pourrais-tu comprendre que tu es si spécial que je n'ose même pas imaginer poser la main sur toi ? Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que moi-même je n'arrive pas à comprendre ? finit-il en baissant de nouveau les yeux, presque honteux du flot de paroles qu'il n'avait pu retenir.

Shaka, abasourdi par les propos du Sagittaire, resta un moment silencieux avant de poser sa tasse et d'abolir la distance qui les séparait et de déposer un baiser sur le front du Sagittaire qui sursauta et releva les yeux vers lui :

- Shaka…

Mais la Vierge ne le laissa pas poursuivre et le bâillonna d'un baiser, profitant de sa surprise, il s'engouffra dans la bouche entrouverte, goûtant avec délice ce dont il rêvait depuis de si longs mois. Le Sagittaire, interdit, se laissa aller à cette délicieuse intrusion et enlaça la Vierge, ses mains parcourant doucement son dos. Ils approfondirent le baiser, savourant le goût de l'autre, les mains de Shaka parcourant la chevelure d'Aïoros.  
>Shaka rompit le baiser et se recula légèrement pour le regarder :<p>

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas différend de toi, Aïoros, quand à ce que tu ne comprends pas, si tu ne me donnes pas plus d'explications, il va m'être difficile de t'aider  
>- Shaka…<p>

Mais une alarme interrompit le Sagittaire, Shaka se précipita vers le petit réveil qu'il avait mis à sonner en se levant :

- Il est l'heure d'y aller…Aïoros ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Fais attention à toi, dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Sagittaire  
>- Toi aussi, Shaka<p>

Les deux chevaliers se sourirent avant de se téléporter au palais.

C'était l'effervescence. Shion avait demandé à chaque chevalier de ne pas porter tout de suite leur armure au cas où ils rencontreraient des civils, Shura et Mu se chargèrent en plus de leur propre armure de celle du Cygne et du Dragon.

Athéna les enveloppa tous de son cosmos et ils se retrouvèrent dans le désert d'Egypte.  
>Ils se dispersèrent se téléportant, comme l'avait prévu Shion aux quatre entrées du Temple, retrouvant les chevaliers déjà sur place.<p>

Shaina fut téléporté au Sanctuaire où elle devait assurer avec Marine la garde de celui-ci pendant leur absence.

ooo000ooo

**Pendant ce temps au temple de Seth…**

Les deux chevaliers furent brutalement emmenés aux arènes aux premières lueurs de l'aube devant Stephan et Tornus, là ils furent enchaînés :

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda brutalement Tornus, leur assenant un violent coup  
>- Nous avons déjà répondu à cette question, lui répondit Shiryu, reprenant son souffle après le coup violent.<br>- Aucun n'être humain ordinaire ne supporterais un tel coup sans hurler de douleur, vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être, dit calmement Stephan

Là, il marque un point, dit Hyoga à Shiryu par télépathie, mais celui-ci ne perdit pas son calme :

- Nous sommes entraînés aux arts martiaux depuis l'enfance, ce qui explique notre résistance.

Les deux Séthèches semblèrent réfléchir un instant :

- Je n'y crois pas un instant, dit Tornus, vous allez parler, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit-il en déclanchant une avalanche de coups.

ooo000ooo

**A Saqqarah…**

Shion pénétra avec Shura et Mu dans le temple désert. C'était là qu'ils devaient trouver l'entrée représentée, d'après les textes par une fresque. Le temple était petit, mais richement décorés de multiples fresques représentant toutes le Dieu Seth au fait de sa puissance. Ils étaient au bon endroit, mais la richesse des lieux allait les retarder, car il devait trouver une fresque très sommairement décrite.

Ils revêtirent tous les trois leurs armures et s'immobilisèrent, une lueur couleur or venait d'embraser le temple et leurs armures vibrèrent. La lueur faiblit et sous leurs yeux, dans un coin reculé du temple, l'armure d'or de la Balance se matérialisa…et juste derrière elle, allongé et apparemment inconscient, son porteur.

Shion se précipita sur lui :

- Dohko ! Il est en vie !

Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés, trop heureux de le revoir en vie pour retenir ses larmes dont certaines atterrirent sur le visage de la Balance qu'il serrait contre lui, oubliant totalement qu'il portait son armure.

Shura et Mu, debout et émus, juste derrière lui se réjouissaient de retrouver le chevalier, Shura fit signe à Mu : Juste derrière l'armure et son chevalier se dressait la fresque qu'il cherchait :

- Maître, regardez, lui indiqua Mu en désignant la fresque  
>Celui-ci leva la tête, sans cesser de serrer Dohko contre lui.<p>

Le chevalier de la Balance sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son visage et une violente douleur à la poitrine qui semblait vouloir le broyer, encore à semi inconscient, il suffoqua et avala du liquide salé, des larmes ? Ses sens perçurent le cosmos de celui qui l'écrasait et il murmura faiblement :

- Shion, tu me fais mal…  
>Le grand Pope baissa à nouveau les yeux pour rencontrer le regard vert, il relâcha son étreinte, laissant l'air à nouveau pénétrer dans la cage thoracique de son compagnon :<br>- Dohko, j'ai eu si peur, comment te sens-tu ?  
>- En vie, je ne sais pas comment, mais en vie. Je suppose que je le dois à Isis.<p>

Aidé du grand Pope, il se redressa en position assise, il aperçu alors les deux autres chevaliers :

- Mu, Shura, heureux de vous revoir  
>- Nous aussi, Dohko lui répondit le Capricorne<p>

Dohko se tourna vers Shion :

- Si vous êtes là tous les trois et en armure, c'est que vous passez à l'attaque.  
>- Oui, lui confirma le grand Pope, Athéna et les autres sont là aussi et se sont postés aux autres entrées, il indiqua la fresque derrière eux, d'après les texte c'est la seule entrée qui nous permettra de pénétrer avec une armure et sans subir l'effet de la barrière magnétique. Une fois à l'intérieur nous devrions pouvoir y faire pénétrer les autres…<br>Dohko vit les armures que portaient Shura et Mu :  
>- Les armures de Shiryu et Hyoga, tu as pensé à tout, dit-il, aides-moi à me relever<p>

Aidé de Shion et de Mu, le chevalier de la Balance se leva, bien qu'encore un peu engourdi, il se sentait en forme :

- Ton armure est particulièrement brillante, constata Mu en observant l'armure qui palpitait  
>- Avec tout le sang qu'elle a reçue, je pense que c'est normal, lui répondit Dohko<br>- Le sang ? Dohko qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Shion  
>- je vous raconterais plus tard, pour l'instant, si je suis revenu, c'est que j'ai encore un rôle à tenir dans cette histoire. Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire et allons-y, les autres doivent attendre.<br>- C'est vrai, tu as encore un rôle à tenir, lui confirma Shion, les chevaliers ont besoin de tes armes pour vaincre les Séthèches.  
>- Les guerriers de Seth, lui précisa Shura devant son air interrogatif<br>- Bien alors, dit-il en s'écartant légèrement et en faisant jaillir son cosmos, l'armure de la Balance vint le recouvrir, plus vibrante que jamais.

Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers la fresque prêts à partir mais au dernier moment Dohko attrapa Shion et échangea avec lui un baiser passionné qui fit sourire Mu et Shura.

Tous les quatre s'avancèrent ensuite vers la fresque et déposèrent la main dessus.

ooo000ooo

**Au même moment dans l'arène…**

Les deux Séthèches ressentirent l'intrusion :

- Qu'est-ce…

Shiryu releva la tête, entendant la voix de Shion :

_« Shiryu, Hyoga, vous pouvez appeler vos armures, elles sont ici. Rejoignez ensuite Athéna et les autres chevaliers divins le plus vite possible. Votre mission consiste à la protéger à tous prix et à l'aider le temps que nous atteignons Seth. »_

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent et firent exploser leurs cosmos, déclanchant la surprise chez les deux Séthèches qui se retournèrent vers eux.  
>Les chaînes qui les entravaient volèrent en éclat et les deux chevaliers appelèrent leurs armures divines, qui vinrent les recouvrir.<p>

- Vous vouliez nos identités, leur dit Hyoga, je suis Hyoga, chevalier divin du Cygne et voici Shiryu chevalier divin du Dragon, nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Les deux Séthèches appelèrent également leurs armures, l'armure du sphinx pour Tournus et celle de l'ibis pour Stephan. Les armures des Séthèches étaient toutes représentatives d'un des animaux sacrés de l'ancienne Egypte.

- Dans ce cas, vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici vivants, leur dit Stephan  
>- Vos adversaires sont ici, dit une voix derrière eux<p>

Shiryu et Hyoga virent apparaître Shura et Mu

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Stephan  
>- Comment sont-ils entrés ? rajouta Tornus<p>

Dohko et Shion apparurent derrière les deux chevaliers divins :

- Maître, vous allez bien ? s'exclama Shiryu  
>- Tout va bien Shiryu, lui confirma celui-ci<br>- C'est quoi cette armure ? demanda Hyoga en découvrant Shion  
>- Pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant, dit Shion, faites ce que vous devez faire, Dohko ?<p>

A ce moment, les deux chevaliers sentirent tous les cosmos de leurs compagnons qui venaient de pénétrer à leur tour dans la zone du temple.

Shiryu et Hyoga captèrent le cosmos d'Athéna et se mirent en route pour la rejoindre suivant les ordres du grand Pope, couverts par les trois chevaliers présents et Shion, sous les yeux impuissants des Séthèches bloqués par le mur de cristal de Shion et celui de Mu.

Une fois les chevaliers divins partis, Shion et Dohko disparurent à leur tour, laissant Shura et Mu combattre les deux Séthèches, tout deux avaient déjà été armés par le chevalier de la Balance.

ooo000ooo

Shion et Dohko réapparurent un peu plus loin :

- Tu dois armés les autres chevaliers, dit Shion  
>- Que vas-tu faire ?<br>- Essayer de trouver Seth  
>- Je n'ai pas sentit son cosmos<br>- Il a forcément sentit la présence d'Athéna, je dois le trouver…  
>- Bien, sois prudent<br>- Toi aussi

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, partant chacun de son côté.

ooo000ooo

Dans les moindre recoins de la zone du temple des combats commençaient, les Séthèches rencontrant les chevaliers d'or…

Dohko rejoignit d'abord Milo et Aïola qui avaient rencontrés un adversaire et les arma à leurs tours, pour l'instant ces deux-là ne semblaient pas en mauvaise posture aussi les laissa-t-il pour rejoindre d'autres chevaliers. Il trouva ensuite les Gémeaux qui étaient aux prises avec un autre, il arma Saga mais ne pouvait pas armer Kanon qui portait ses écailles de marinas :

- T'inquiètes, lui dit celui-ci, ça ira du moment que Saga est armé

Dohko avait d'autres chevaliers à armer, il continua sa route.

ooo000ooo

Shiryu et Hyoga retrouvèrent leurs compagnons assez facilement, Shun et Ikki étaient aux prises avec des gardes et Seiya restait en couverture près d'Athéna qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire :

- J'étais tellement inquiète, vous allez bien ?  
>- Oui, répondit Shiryu alors que Hyoga prêtait main forte aux frères.<br>A eux trois, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se débarrasser des gardes. Ils prirent ensuite quelques minutes pour se saluer dignement :  
>- On a eut tellement peur pour vous deux, dit Shun<br>- On est entier, dit Hyoga en riant  
>- Shion nous a dit de venir vous rejoindre, que devons-nous faire ensuite ? demanda Shiryu<br>- Nous devons aider Athéna à libérer tous les innocents en la protégeant et l'amener jusqu'à lui ensuite, répondit Seiya  
>- Vous savez où il est allé ? demanda Ikki<br>- Non, lui et mon maître nous ont couverts pendant que nous partions vous rejoindre pendant que Mu et Shura faisait face à deux Séthèches, expliqua brièvement Shiryu

Athéna leur indiqua la direction et ils se mirent en route, Ikki retint un peu Hyoga :

- Dis-moi, comment se débrouillait Shura ?  
>- Je sais pas trop, on a pas eut vraiment le temps de voir, tu sais, lui répondit le Cygne, un peu surpris par sa question.<p>

ooo000ooo

Shion venait d'apercevoir le palais, il se dirigea vers lui, se débarrassant aisément des gardes qui lui barraient le passage. Avant d'y entrer, il fit un rapide tour de situation en déployant son cosmos : tous les chevaliers ou presque combattaient, il sentit que Shiryu et Hyoga avait trouvé Athéna. Il chercha Dohko et le trouva entre deux combats. Satisfait, il pénétra dans le palais.

Seth assit sur son trône sentit le puissant cosmos pénétrer dans le palais, Tornus se trouvait aux arènes, il le téléporta jusqu'à lui, il ne pouvait pas perdre, pas cette fois-ci il avait tout prévu…

ooo000ooo

Shura vit disparaître son adversaire un peu surpris mais se reprit vite, il vint rejoindre Mu qui affrontait toujours l'autre Sétèche. Celui-ci était redoutable et se battait avec acharnement, son armure d'ibis était l'une des plus résistante et ses coups portés avec la vitesse de la lumière. Son attaque favorite semblait être le bec de l'ibis, coup redoutable qui partait de son doigt en un seul point et se multipliait au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Mu avait réussit à le contrer à chaque fois avec son mur de cristal, mais le Séthèche semblait résister à la mort d'une étoile.

ooo000ooo

Dohko avait trouvé le Sagittaire qui se battait seul contre un adversaire, il intervint en lançant la colère du dragon le temps de l'armer tranquillement. Le Sétèche s'étant retrouvé assez loin avec leurs deux attaques combinées. Il repartit et trouva un peu plus loin Shaka qui avait déjà ôté deux de ses cinq sens à un autre adversaire, il déposa l'arme de la Balance à ses côtés, sachant que Shaka l'avait perçu malgré son combat. Il fit un point rapide pour situer les autres et continua sa route, pressé de pouvoir rejoindre Shion. Il retrouva Aphrodite et Angelo aux prises avec un autre Séthèche, pendant qu'Angelo l'emmenait dans les cercles d'Hadès, il donna les deux armes au chevalier du Poisson qui lui dit que tout allait bien pour eux.

ooo000ooo

Shion entra dans la salle du trône et se retrouva face à Tornus, son rôle n'était pas de combattre ce Séthèche, mais il n'avait guère le choix en attendant un autre chevalier, de plus l'arme qu'il avait ne devait servir qu'à Seth, il ne pourrait donc pas se débarrasser totalement de son adversaire.

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent en silence, ils sentaient toute la puissance de l'autre. Tornus devait convenir qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un vulgaire petit chevalier, celui-là dégageait un impressionnant cosmos. Il en conclut qu'il devait être le porteur de la clé, donc de l'arme susceptible de bannir son Dieu, il devait le tuer.

ooo000ooo

Les chevaliers divins étaient arrivés à la prison et Athéna commença, car tel était son rôle, à renvoyer les prisonniers vers le monde extérieur : s'ils étaient vainqueurs, ce monde s'écroulerait en même temps que Seth, il fallait donc mettre tous les innocents hors de portée avant. Il leur fallait encore trouver les innocents qui alimentaient la barrière d'énergie, ils les trouvèrent dans les sous-sol de la prison.

ooo000ooo

Dohko avait trouvé Camus et Aldébaran, chacun en plein combat, après leur avoir remis leurs armes, il se téléporta jusqu'à l'entrée du palais et entra dans la salle du trône. D'un regard, il comprit la situation et rejoignit Shion :

- Laisses-moi celui-là, ton objectif est plus loin !  
>- Vous n'approcherez pas mon maître ! dit Tornus<p>

Seth regarda le chevalier qui venait d'arriver, impossible pensa-t-il, il devrait être mort, s'il a obtenu la clé, il devrait être mort, comment pouvait-il être ici ?  
>Il sentit alors une violente perte d'énergie, un des Sétèche venait de succomber.<p>

ooo000ooo

Dans l'arène, Stephan s'écroula sous le coup, mort, il avait réussit à blesser le Capricorne mais celui-ci avait découpé son armure permettant à Mu de l'atteindre de plein fouet avec son attaque et de finir avec l'arme de la Balance.

- Shura, ça va ?  
>- Oui, il m'a juste ouvert le bras<br>- Ca pisse le sang, dit-il en arrêtant l'hémorragie avec son cosmos, la coupure était profonde.  
>- Ca va aller, continues Mu, Shion va avoir besoin d'aide, celui qui a disparu doit être là-bas.<br>- Ok, restes ici en attendant de l'aide, Shura, dit le Bélier en s'éclipsant

Le Capricorne se laissa tomber à terre, ramenant son bras blessé sur lui et se concentra pour vérifier comment allait ses compagnon et surtout un en particulier. Rassuré quelques minutes plus tard, il se reposa en attendant du renfort, fermant les yeux mais réceptifs aux mouvements de son entourage avec son cosmos.

ooo000ooo

Mu venait d'arriver dans la salle du trône, Dohko le sentit le contacta par télépathie :

_« Va aider Shion, Mu, je me débrouilles ici » _

Le Bélier obéit et continua sa route vers son maître.

En effet Seth, sentant un réel danger, avait quitté la salle du trône pour se réfugier dans une autre salle que Shion venait d'atteindre.

ooo000ooo

Shaka arrivait au bout de son combat, son adversaire venait de perdre son cinquième sens, il prit l'arme de la Balance pour lui porter le coup final. Le pauvre Sétèche n'avait aucune chance face à cet adversaire redoutable aussi puissant qu'un Dieu, il l'avait compris dès le début du combat : les forces étaient trop inégales, mais il se battit jusqu'à la fin et ne tomba que sous le coup final percée par la l'épée d'or de la Balance que le chevalier de la Vierge venait de lui plantée en pleine poitrine.

Shaka chercha alors le cosmos du Sagittaire, ils s'étaient séparés en entrant dans ces lieux, se dirigeant chacun vers un adversaire qu'ils avaient sentit à proximité. Il connaissait la puissance d'Aïoros et ne sentit aucune altercation dans son cosmos, mais il sentit que le Capricorne était blessé, il se téléporta vers l'arène.

ooo000ooo

Kanon et Saga avaient eut du mal, mais parvenaient aussi au bout de leur combat, leur grande maîtrise du contrôle des dimensions et l'entraînement qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble depuis leurs retours portait ses fruits. Le Sétèche était très doué et avait une parfaite connaissance des ouvertures dimensionnelles, tout comme les jumeaux. Mais l'utilisation de la l'explosion galactique combinée du Gémeaux et du Marinas finit par avoir raison de sa résistance, il s'écroula et Saga s'approcha pour l'achever, dans un dernier sursaut le Sétèche lança son arme contre lui, le blessant, mais Saga l'acheva. Kanon se précipita vers son frère qui avait prit un sérieux coup dans la cuisse, heureusement plus impressionnant que grave.

ooo000ooo

Tornus mesurait la puissance de Dohko, ce chevalier avait un cosmos aussi puissant que celui qui poursuivait Seth, et cette droiture…il était admiratif, jamais il n'avait rencontré un tel adversaire. Il chercha les traces de ses compagnons et constata les dégâts, ils avaient largement sous-estimé leurs forces, même s'ils en touchaient certains, les chevaliers restaient les plus forts :

- Je crois que nous vous avons sous-estimés, dit-il à Dohko  
>- Il me semble, oui.<br>- Mais vous n'aurez pas la victoire pour autant ! dit-il disparaissant aux yeux du chevalier.

Tornus réapparut dans l'arène, appelant mentalement à lui ses compagnons encore vivants.

ooo000ooo

Shion balaya la porte qui le gênait d'un seul coup et se retrouva face à Seth, il sentit l'imposant cosmos du Dieu qui le toisait :

- Toutes tes attaques seront inutiles, les armes de la Balance ne peuvent pas m'atteindre.

Shion ne répondit pas mais sortit la dague d'Isis, Seth la regarda fixement mais eut un sourire mauvais

- Je te tuerais avant que tu puisses t'en servir, dit-il en déclanchant une violente attaque, Shion s'apprêta à recevoir le coup mais Mu s'interposa devant lui, recevant de plein fouet l'éclair violent qui le projeta en arrière :

- Mu ! hurla Shion en se précipitant vers lui.  
>- Ca va aller, lui répondit celui-ci faiblement, il faut que vous le vainquiez. Il s'évanouit dans les bras de son Maître.<p>

ooo000ooo

Shura s'était relevé en sentant le cosmos de Tornus, celui-ci l'attaqua violement, dans son état, le Capricorne ne pouvait que parer l'attaque. Il se prépara à l'encaisser mais un puissant cosmos que Shura reconnut s'interposa, bloquant le coup.

Les quatre Séthèches encore en vie apparurent dans l'arène suivait de près par les chevaliers qui les combattaient, exception faite de la Balance, du Poisson et du Cancer.

Aphrodite et Angelo avait rencontré quelques difficultés après le départ de Dohko. En voulant protéger le Poisson d'un coup en traître de leur adversaire, le Cancer avait pris en même temps le coup du Sétèche et la réponse du Poisson. Les eux attaques conjugués l'avait blessé et Aphrodite avait eut bien du mal à le protéger en continuant à se battre. Quand le Sétèche avait disparu, sentant encore beaucoup de ses compagnons, le Poisson avait préféré s'occuper du Cancer qui était mal en point, en surveillant les événements de loin.

Aïoros, du haut de l'arène, vit Shaka au centre, il flottait en lévitation, son puissant cosmos répandu autour de lui, Shura d'un côté et les cinq Séthèches de l'autre qui s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer. Il comprit à cet instant ce qu'il ressentait pour la Vierge et réagit rapidement, même si son cosmos était puissant, Shaka ne pourrait éviter tous les coups. Il arma son arc et contacta Shaka mentalement en décochant sa flèche qui coupa net la trajectoire de l'arme qu'avait lancée un des Sétèche contre la Vierge. Shura n'était pas non plus resté inactif et avait utilisé Excalibur contre un des autres Séthèches, Shaka pu repousser les trois autres attaques sans dommage.

L'instant d'après, les Séthèches virent en face d'eux une ligne composé de Shura, Milo, Aïola, Aïoros, Shaka, Camus, Aldébaran, Saga et Kanon.

ooo000ooo

Dans le palais, Shion arrivait pour l'instant à éviter presque toutes les attaques de Seth, son armure encaissait les autres sans aucun problème mais il n'arrivait pas à percer le bouclier de celui-ci pour le toucher.

Seth lança deux attaques simultanément, Shion évita la première mais comprit qu'il ne pourrait que subir la deuxième quand Dohko s'interposa devant lui, alors qu'Athéna et les chevaliers divins pénétraient à leurs tours dans la salle. La Balance vacilla sous le coup mais grâce à la puissance de son armure ne fut pas touchée au grand soulagement du grand Pope.

Athéna était auprès de Mu, toujours inconscient.

Dohko comprit l'avantage qu'ils pouvaient tirer de la situation et réfléchit rapidement mais pas assez vite pour éviter un autre coup de Seth qui fut intercepté par Shiryu, qui fut tout comme Mu, projeter inconscient dans le fond de la salle.

Shion vit alors le visage de son amant s'emplir d'une colère froide et l'entendit distribuant ses ordres mentalement.

Andromède, Phoenix et le Cygne s'avancèrent à ses côtés alors que Pégase ramassait l'arme de la Balance de Mu, Dohko prenant le sienne, Shion l'entendit lui dire « sois prêt à frapper »

L'attaque simultanée des cinq chevaliers fut foudroyante et d'une rare puissance qui perça enfin le bouclier protecteur du Dieu. Shion fit exploser son cosmos et frappa Seth avec la dague, le touchant en pleine poitrine. Dés que la dague l'eut touché, elle s'illumina et le cosmos d'Isis emplit la pièce, Athéna leva son sceptre et y joignit le sien.  
>Le cosmos des deux déesses embrasa la pièce, un océan de bonté semblait envahir la pièce tant les deux cosmos réunis dégageaient de puissance et d'amour.<p>

Celui de Seth s'affaiblissait peu à peu sous la puissance des deux autres, impuissant il ne pouvait combattre cette bonté qui emplissait maintenant toute la pièce, réduisant la noirceur de son cosmos à néant. Finalement son corps s'affaissa alors que l'âme du Dieu disparaissait bannit par les deux puissant cosmos réunis.

Le palais, privé du cosmos de Seth, commença alors à s'effondrer pour redevenir un temple en ruine.

Shion vacillait, touché assez gravement à la main par sa rencontre directe avec le Dieu, envoya alors un message à tous les chevaliers pour qu'ils quittent rapidement la zone avant l'impact final et chercha à les localiser rapidement.

Ikki se trouvait à ses côtés et le soutint pour l'emmener hors de la zone. Il aperçut avant de sortir Seiya qui soutenait Saori, le cosmos d'Athéna continuant à couvrir l'ensemble de la zone pour en maintenir la cohésion le temps qu'ils la fuit tous, celui d'Isis s'étant retiré dès que Seth avait disparu.

Dans l'arène, les Séthèches sentirent l'extinction du cosmos de Seth et prirent la fuite alors que les chevaliers recevaient le message du grand Pope. Les blessés soutenus par les autres, ils sortirent rapidement de la zone.

Dehors, c'était maintenant une heure de grande affluence et la panique. Shion ordonna aux chevaliers de quitter leurs armures pour ne pas en rajouter. Ils retrouvèrent tous les prisonniers qu'Athéna et les chevaliers divins avaient sauvés avant la fin. Le grand Pope fit rapidement le compte des siens et constata qu'il manquait encore Dohko, Hyoga, Shiryu, Mu mais aussi Angelo et Aphrodite.

Les minutes qui suivirent lui semblèrent les plus longues de sa vie, en face d'eux la zone du temple subissait un glissement de terrain et tout se couvrait de poussière.

Et il manquait encore six des leurs…

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

Manganiark : Merci pour ton com que comme d'hab, j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'avoue que c'est vraiment très marrant de voir comment tu réagis à certaines scènes qui me paraissent tout à fait ordinaire...c'est un délice. Mais bon, j'ai pas tué Dohko, donc tu devrais être rassuré non ? Voici enfin la fin de cette bataille. Les méchants sont morts oui, mais tous nos chevaliers ne sont pas encore sortis d'affaires...et quand à ton couple fétiche...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**Egypte, devant le temple de Seth...**

Ils reculèrent, la poussière devenait plus dense et on ne voyait plus rien.

Ils attendaient tous anxieusement fixant le nuage d'où jaillit soudain le Poisson portant Angelo, visiblement blessé et inconscient. Shaka et Shun se précipitèrent vers lui.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que n'apparaissent enfin Dohko portant Shiryu et Hyoga portant Mu.

Ils étaient tous là, certains blessés assez sérieusement, mais tous là.  
>Shion et Athéna poussèrent un soupir de soulagement…<p>

Les secours commençaient à arriver sur la zone, ils se regroupèrent alors à l'abri des regards dans un temple déserté par l'événement que Kanon avait repéré et s'était accaparé. Ils purent enfin y faire un premier bilan :

Shiryu, Mu et Angelo était dans le coma. Aïola, Saga, Shura, Aphrodite et Shion étaient assez sérieusement blessés, pour les autres ce n'étaient que des blessures légères.

Shion continuait d'assumer son rôle, malgré sa blessure et avec Athéna rapatria les blessés les plus graves directement à l'hôpital de la fondation à Athènes, où ils purent être pris en charge par les médecins. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à repartir chercher les autres, il fut bloqué par Dohko :

- Ca suffit, tu dois te faire soigner ! Je repars et on rentre par nos propres moyens, tu en as assez fait ! Contentes-toi de me téléporter là-bas !  
>- Il a raison Shion, intervint Saori, je suis épuisée et toi aussi<br>- Mais je ne peux pas les laisser ! protesta-t-il  
>- Je m'en occupe et c'est un ordre ! dit Dohko avant de disparaître téléporté par Athéna.<p>

Saori fit signe aux médecins qui prirent en charge le grand Pope pour qui l'attente commença.

ooo000ooo

**Deux jour plus tard au Sanctuaire…**

Shion raccrocha son téléphone, Dohko venait de lui confirmer qu'ils rentreraient tous demain.

Lui, Shaka, Camus, Kanon, Hyoga et Shun étaient encore en Egypte où ils avaient finis de gérer la situation, cherchant au passage les traces éventuelles des Séthèches survivants, mais ceux-ci semblaient s'être volatilisés.

Ici, tous le monde se remettait doucement, seuls les états de Shiryu, Mu et Angelo étaient encore préoccupants, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du coma.

Aphrodite et Shura étaient encore hospitalisés mais sortiraient tous les deux bientôt.

Aïola et Saga avaient été libérés par les médecins aujourd'hui et lui-même n'y était resté qu'une nuit, sa constitution ayant eut rapidement raison de sa blessure.

Dohko lui manquait, il avait hâte de le retrouver enfin. Mais il se fit violence et après un rapide repas, repartit vers l'hôpital, l'état de ses trois chevaliers dans le coma l'inquiétait.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Lion**

Aïoros était auprès de son frère, veillant sur lui comme une mère poule au plus grand amusement du cadet, néanmoins celui-ci devait parler à son aîné. Milo était plusieurs fois passé le voir à l'hôpital, mais semblait extrêmement gêné devant Aïoros et prenait quasiment la fuite à chaque fois, hors Aïola ne voulait pas perdre le Scorpion. Ils venaient de s'installer tous les deux dans le salon du Lion devant un café :

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Aïoros, commença le cadet  
>- Ca concerne Milo ?<br>- Comment tu sais ?  
>- Ca me parait suspect ce soudain intérêt qu'il porte à ta santé, lui dit le Sagittaire malicieusement, son cadet rougit légèrement :<br>- Milo et moi, on est ensemble depuis que je t'ai remplacé en Egypte  
>- Et c'est du sérieux ?<br>- Oui, Aïoros, c'est du sérieux mais visiblement tu l'impressionne, alors sois gentil avec lui, c'est moi qui l'ai cherché et pas le contraire.  
>- De Milo, c'est difficile à croire, commenta l'aîné<br>- Et pourtant c'est vrai et si ça te choques tant pis, je veux pas le perdre à cause de toi.

Aïoros resta un moment silencieux en regardant son cadet, il était vraiment sérieux là…

- Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire  
>- Ah oui ?<br>- Il y a aussi du nouveau dans ma vie amoureuse, commença Aïoros  
>- Une nouvelle fille ? Je la connais ?<br>- En fait, c'est un mec…

Un coup à la porte l'empêcha de continuer, c'était Milo. Aïoros se leva pour lui ouvrir et le faire entrer

- Salut Milo, tu passais par là ? lui demanda le sagittaire après avoir refermer la porte  
>Le Scorpion en avait marre. Il voulait voir et passer du temps avec Aïola, tant qu'il était à l'hôpital, il avait respecté l'intimité des deux frères, mais là c'était trop :<br>- Non, je ne passais pas par hasard, je suis venu intentionnellement et je veux voir ton frère !  
>Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard mais la voix du Lion résonna :<br>- Ca suffit tous les deux, rappliquez ici !

Milo entra le premier, le Lion attrapa le Scorpion et le fit tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé, là il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui dire :

- C'est bon, Milo, je lui ais dit, il te fait marcher là, n'est-ce pas Aïoros ? dit-il en se tournant vers son frère.  
>Celui-ci les regardait et avait un sourire amusé sur le visage :<br>- C'est vrai Aïoros ? interrogea le Scorpion, toujours méfiant  
>- C'est bon pour moi…de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dans la vie amoureuse de mon frère<br>- C'est vrai, confirma celui-ci, mais au fait, tu me disais un truc important quand Milo est arrivé…  
>- On verra ça plus tard, je vous laisse, dit-il en partant rapidement, je repasserais ce soir, Aïola<br>- Attends, je veux savoir qui c'est, cria le Lion

Mais le sagittaire était déjà parti en riant.

- Tu voulais savoir quoi ? demanda Milo en le prenant dans enfin le Lion dans ses bras  
>- Il m'a dit qu'il avait un mec, dit-il pensivement<br>- Ton frère ? T'es sur qu'on parle du même ?  
>- Oui, justement, tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?<br>- Pas plus que pour toi, en fait, il captura les lèvres de son amant échangeant un long baiser avant de reprendre :  
>- Et puis pour l'instant, je m'en fous, tu m'as manqué et j'ai envie d'autre chose…<p>

Aïola sourit et regarda Milo tendrement :

- Je suis encore en convalescence…  
>- Je serais doux comme un ange, promit le Scorpion en l'embrassant, son baiser se fit plus profond et il sentit le désir l'envahir. Le Lion gémit faisant sourire intérieurement le Scorpion qui approfondi encore le baiser, embrasant le corps de son amant :<br>- Milo, t'es pas sérieux, se plaignit le Lion, faussement contrarié par le comportement du Scorpion :  
>- Oses me dire que t'en as pas envie, lui disait celui-ci en lui ôtant son tee-shirt et en parcourant son torse faisant frissonner le corps sous ses caresses. Il installa le Lion, faisant attention à sa jambe blessé et se leva, Il commença alors à se déshabiller offrant à son amant un strip-tease torride qui me laissa sans voix. Il jouait avec sa longue chevelure et ses positions étaient si sensuelles que le corps du Lion devint un véritable brasier. Quand il fut entièrement nu il revint se placer à califourchon sur son amant, prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe.<p>

Aïola se redressa, les sens embrasés par l'attitude provocante de Milo, l'attira jusqu'à lui pour pouvoir le dévorer à son aise. Une de ses main se glissant jusqu'à son ventre pour caresser la hampe de chair qui le défiait si fièrement.

Milo quittait terre, subissant et savourant pleinement les douces tortures que le Lion savait si bien lui infliger. Cet homme qui avait su éveiller en lui cette passion qui sommeillait tout au fond de son corps et de son âme. Le seul qui savait l'aimer de cette façon si particulière se donnant à lui ou le dominant avec son instinct de chasseur. Les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés en Egypte lui avaient appri à découvrir les différents aspects de son amant et il avait réalisé à quel point il l'aimait quand il avait été blessé lors de la bataille. Il l'aimait plus que tout, plus que lui-même en tout cas, et cet après-midi il allait le lui prouver en se faisant plus doux qu'un agneau. Il gémit et sursauta quand Aïola joua avec ses perles brunes, torturant divinement ses sens, le plongeant dans les abîmes d'un monde de plaisir et de volupté où il savait si bien le conduire.

Le Lion parcourait son torse tout en continuant ses caresses sur son sexe, mais il en voulait plus, Milo le sentit :

- Aïola…gémit-il, guides-moi

Celui-ci se gavait du plaisir qu'il donnait, son propre corps s'embrasait encore et il aimait voir Milo au bord de l'extase. Cet état si particulier du Scorpion le galvanisait, le poussait dans toutes les audaces pour le faire crier de plaisir sous ses caresses. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, calant sa tête sur les coussins et attira encore plus son amant sur lui, goûtant enfin avec gourmandise à son membre palpitant. Le Scorpion cria de plaisir en sentant la langue de son amant se perdre sur son sexe, il s'arqua et ses mains glissèrent dans la chevelure du Lion, la tête rejetée en arrière gémissant et frémissant sous les caresses expertes.

Une des mains d'Aïola remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et le Scorpion lécha les doigts un à un, son regard embué de désir planté dans celui de son amant. Milo chavira de nouveau alors que le Lion intensifiait son rythme et que sa main descendait vers l'intimité du Scorpion. Dans un mélange de caresses subtiles qui mettaient le Scorpion à l'agonie, le faisant hurler et gémir sans discontinuer, il l'amena à la rupture. Dans un dernier sursaut, Milo s'arqua et se répandit dans sa bouche en hurlant son prénom.

Aïola avala sa semence et se redressa pour reprendre possession de sa bouche, alors que ses mains libéraient son sexe encore prisonnier, il retourna ensuite le Scorpion qui avait comprit sa demande et s'empala lentement sur lui :

- Milo…oh oui, suffoqua-t-il

Celui-ci entama des mouvements lents qui mettait cette fois le Lion à l'agonie qui promenait ses mains sur son torse alors que sa bouche laissait des sillons brûlants dans son dos. Leurs bouches se trouvaient et ils échangeaient des baisers de plus en plus enflammés qui firent renaître le désir du Scorpion. Leurs respirations devinrent haletantes, leurs gestes de plus en plus frénétiques, le Lion reprit en main le sexe de son amant de nouveau dressé et ils subirent de plein fouet la vague de plaisir qui les submergeaient tous les deux alors que dans un dernier coups de rein le Lion se répandait dans le corps de son amant qui cria de nouveau en se répandant à son tour. Milo se laissa ensuite tomber, épuisé, rattrapé par les bras puissant d'Aïola.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que le Scorpion bouge pour venir se lover contre le corps encore frémissant du Lion :

- Tu vas me rendre fou, tu sais, lui dit-il tendrement  
>Aïola l'embrassa longuement avant de répondre :<br>- C'est l'amour qui rends fou, et plus le temps passe plus je t'aime, Milo.

ooo000ooo

**A l'hôpital**

Aphrodite et Shura passait le plus clair de leur temps aux chevets des trois inconscients, passant d'une chambre à l'autre au désespoir des infirmières qui leur couraient après sans arrêt et les ramenaient souvent de force dans leurs lits pour qu'ils se reposent.

Heureusement pour elles, l'après-midi, ils avaient tous de la visite, ce qui facilitait la tâche de l'infirmière en chef qui avait bien du mal à garder ses troupes concentrées avec la présence de ses magnifiques spécimens mâles dans son service.

Un de ces spécimens s'avançait justement dans le couloir en ce début d'après-midi. Celui-là elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu, il avança directement jusqu'à la chambre de celui dénommé Shura et sembla hésité un moment avant de frapper.

Le Capricorne répéta pour la deuxième fois :

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le Phoenix, il fut tellement surprit qu'il en resta sans voix, fixant Ikki en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Celui-ci referma la porte sans dire un mot et ils restèrent un bon moment à se dévisager sans prononcer une parole :

- Ikki…finit par dire le malade  
>- Salut Shura, je suis passé voir comment tu allais.<br>- Ca va mieux, merci, dit la Capricorne qui s'était repris, et toi ?  
>- Ca va, les chevaliers encore en Egypte rentrent demain, Shion nous l'a dit tout à l'heure…<br>- C'est Aphro qui va être content

Ikki était toujours derrière la porte et s'en décala brusquement quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à toute volée

- Shura ! C'est super ! Shun rentre demain ! hurla Aphrodite en entrant en trombe dans la chambre du Capricorne stoppant net son avancée en découvrant le Phoenix  
>- Ikki ? Tu sais pour Shun ?<br>- Oui, je viens de le dire à Shura, Shion nous as prévenu tout à l'heure, tu as l'air plutôt en forme, Aphrodite.  
>- Oui, je me demande pourquoi ils veulent encore me garder…Shura je comprends, mais moi je me sens nettement mieux, bon je vous laisse, je vais annoncer la nouvelles à nos endormis, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.<p>

Shura avait vaguement écouté le Poisson mais son esprit travaillait à cent à l'heure…que faisait Ikki dans sa chambre ? Même après la bataille, il n'était pas venu le voir et depuis leurs retours c'était la première fois qu'il venait…

- Il n'y a rien de nouveau pour nos amis ? lui demanda le Phoenix  
>- Non, Shion passe tous les jours et avec Aphrodite nous y allons régulièrement. Marine reste tous les après-midi avec Angelo, et tout le monde vient. Mais pour l'instant cela ne change rien à leurs états, dit-il pensivement<p>

Ikki s'approcha du lit où était le Capricorne, son bras toujours bandé :

- Toi aussi, tu as été plutôt salement touché, il était maintenant juste à côté de lui, c'était plutôt impressionnant comme blessure, je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant le lit

Shura fit signe que oui et se décala un peu pour lui permettre de s'asseoir, de plus en plus incrédule, à quoi jouait-il ? Et il avait vu sa blessure après la bataille, pourtant il n'était pas venu…

- Shura ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Capricorne n'avait pas vraiment suivi les mouvements du Phoenix aussi fut-il surprit de le trouver si prés quand il tourna la tête vers lui, trop près pensa-t-il en sentant son souffle sur son visage, beaucoup trop près…

- Oui, réussit-il à dire en se reculant légèrement  
>- Ne bouges pas, j'ai un truc important à te dire…<br>Shura se figea :  
>- Un truc important ?<br>- Ouais, très important…dit Ikki en passant une main derrière sur sa nuque et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Shura voulut protester mais se retrouva pris au piége du Phoenix qui profita de sa surprise pour forcer le passage. Il sentit la caresse de sa langue et frissonna malgré lui, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au baiser qui oscillait entre douceur et brutalité, tout à fait dans son style pensa Shura.  
>Ikki rompit le baiser et se leva rapidement, arrivé à la porte il se retourna et dit :<p>

- Sors vite de l'hosto, Shura, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant un Capricorne totalement abasourdi.

Aphrodite passa la porte à peine une minute après le départ d'Ikki dont il avait guetté le départ :

- Alors ? Que te voulait-il ? Shura ! Ca va ? demanda le Poisson inquiet par le mutisme de son compagnon. Celui-ci sembla reprendre vie :  
>- J'arrives pas à y croire, dit-il simplement<br>- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
>- Il m'a embrassé, Aphro, il m'a embrassé…dit-il toujours aussi incrédule<p>

Le Poisson sourit sans répondre, enfin se dit-il simplement…c'est Shun qui va être content.

ooo000ooo

**Le lendemain…**

Dans l'avion qui les ramenait vers la Grèce, les chevaliers récupéraient un peu. Ils avaient eu fort à faire sur place, aider la population, calmer les esprits et rechercher les cinq Séthèches survivants. Quand Dohko avait annoncé que ce n'était plus utile, ils avaient tous accueillis la nouvelle avec plaisir, heureux de rentrer.

Hyoga n'arrivait pourtant pas à se détendre, d'après Seiya, Shiryu était toujours dans le coma et en plus il ne savait pas à qui confier son angoisse. Il ignorait si le Dragon allait poursuivre leur relation et n'osait en parler, pas même à Shun qui pourtant n'arrêtait pas de le harceler de questions. Dohko vint s'asseoir à ses côtés :

- Tu devrais lui faire confiance, tu sais Hyoga, Shiryu n'a pas pour habitude de revenir sur une de ses décision quelles qu'elles soient…  
>- Que voulez-vous dire ?<br>- Que tu ne devrais pas douter de lui, quelles que soient les circonstances qui vous ont rapprochés.  
>- Comment ? Il n'a pas eut le temps de vous parler, et Seiya m'a dit qu'il était toujours inconscient, d'ailleurs ça devient vraiment inquiétant…<br>- Shion m'a dit ce matin qu'il avait bon espoir qu'ils se réveillent bientôt. Angelo a enfin reprit conscience hier soir avant que Marine ne parte. Mu et Shiryu attendent peut-être seulement la bonne personne pour se réveiller.

Hyoga suivit le regard du chevalier de la Balance qui observait Kanon en train de somnoler :

- A toi de lui prouver qu'il a fait le bon choix, Hyoga, finit le chevalier de la Balance avant de rejoindre Shaka.

ooo000ooo

Shion, Seiya et Saori les attendaient à leur arrivée à l'aéroport d'Athènes en début d'après-midi. Leurs retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Les rentrants voulaient tous passer à l'hôpital avant de retourner au Sanctuaire. C'est donc un joyeux groupe qui fit son entrée dans le service où étaient encore hospitalisés, Aphrodite, Shura, Angelo, Mu et Shiryu pour le plus grand malheur de l'infirmière en chef et celui de certaines infirmières qui virent certains de leurs espoirs partirent en fumée devant une certaine scène de retrouvailles. Si Shion et Dohko s'étaient contentés d'une simple accolade et d'un discret baiser à l'aéroport, il n'en fut pas de même pour Shun et Aphrodite qui ne cachèrent pas leurs joies de se retrouver. Hyoga, même si son ami l'en avait informé en Egypte, fut surprit de le voir si naturel dans les bras d'Aphrodite. Camus se rapprocha de lui :

- Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ?  
>- Si, c'est juste que ça m'étonne tous ces couples en si peu de temps…<br>- C'est vrai, il a suffit de croire qu'on pouvait se perdre de nouveau pour enfin comprendre ce qui comptait le plus à nos yeux, même si c'était depuis longtemps juste sous notre nez.

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil vers son maître, celui-ci souriait, pensait-il à Saga en disant cela ?

- Entre autre, mais pas seulement, lui répondit Camus suivant le cours de ses pensées, je pense à nous tous, vas-y maintenant, il t'attend…

Hyoga entra dans la chambre de Shiryu, Dohko et Shion se trouvaient déjà prés de lui. Il ne put retenir ses larmes en le voyant si pale, branché à toutes ces machines. Ses longs cheveux bruns contrastaient avec la pâleur de ses traits, le faisant paraître encore plus vulnérable.

Il s'approcha doucement et sous les regards encourageants de Shion et Dohko, lui prit la main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Gardant sa main dans la sienne, il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et demanda à ses aînés sans le quitter des yeux :

- Combien de temps va-t-il rester comme ça ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, lui et Mu sont dans un état d'inconscience plus profond que ne l'était Angelo, mais ils ont là, quelque part…Shiryu et Mu se battent pour revenir parmi nous, on doit juste les aider du mieux que l'on peut, lui répondit Shion<br>- Alors je resterais à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, dit Hyoga

Dans la chambre de Mu, Kanon s'était également installé prés de lui, Camus et Saga à ses côtés. En attendant le retour de son frère, Saga s'était fait un devoir de veiller Mu pour lui :

- Vous devriez rentrer au Sanctuaire tous les deux, leur dit Kanon, tu dois encore faire attention à toi, Saga, merci de l'avoir veiller.  
>- T'inquiètes, ça ira, lui répondit son jumeau, et puis je mange chez Camus ce soir…<br>- Ah oui ? lui dit celui-ci le regard aussi glacial qu'à son habitude  
>- Oui, j'ai rempli ton frigo et je suis encore malade, plaida le Gémeau tendrement.<p>

Kanon sourit en les regardant partir un peu plus tard, même si Camus avait du mal à quitter son attitude glaciale, on sentait un net réchauffement en présence de Saga.

ooo000ooo

Le soir tombait sur le Sanctuaire, Aphrodite avait pu sortir de l'hôpital, mais Shura avait encore été retenu pour la nuit. Mu et Shiryu n'étaient toujours pas réveillés et Hyoga et Kanon avaient tous deux obtenus l'autorisation de passé la nuit à l'hôpital.

**Temple de la Vierge**

Shaka était passé voir Kiki à son retour, le jeune apprenti de Mu était mort d'inquiétude pour son maître et le Dragon, mais Shion n'avait pu l'emmener qu'une fois à l'hôpital. Shaka resta un moment avec lui et lui promit de voir avec le grand Pope s'il pouvait l'y emmener dés le lendemain. Il rentra ensuite chez lui, épuisé par cette longue journée et se détendit en entrant en profonde méditation, espérant ainsi pouvoir atteindre un peu les deux chevaliers endormis.

Quelques heures plus tard, il revint à la réalité et fut surpris de sentir la présence du Sagittaire dans son appartement, il le trouva endormi sur son sofa, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il alluma quelques bougies pour ne pas le réveiller trop brutalement et s'agenouilla à ses côtés :

- Aïoros ? dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule  
>Le Sagittaire remua et ouvrit les yeux :<br>- Shaka ? T'as fini ta méditation ?  
>- Oui, tu as du t'endormir en m'attendant, je suis désolé…<br>- Non, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne t'avais pas prévenu. J'étais juste passé en rentrant de chez Aïola et comme j'ai sentis que tu étais rentré alors…  
>- C'est gentil, t'as mangé ? Tu veux un café ? dit-il en se relevant, mais le Sagittaire l'attrapa le faisant basculer sur lui :<br>- Shaka, j'ai pas envie d'un café, j'ai envie de toi, dit-il en déposant se lèvres sur celles de la Vierge, leur baiser devint vite un échange enflammé qui fit frissonner leurs deux corps violemment. Shaka rompit le baiser pour prendre une position plus confortable, il s'était à moitié affalé sur Aïoros quand celui-ci l'avait attrapé, et le regarda tendrement :

- Je pensais pas que tu voulais aller si vite, tu étais si hésitant l'autre jour…sa main parcourait lentement le visage du Sagittaire qui le regardait en souriant et en caressant tendrement les longs cheveux blonds :  
>- J'ai enfin compris…<br>- Et tu as compris quoi ?  
>- J'ai compris que je t'aimais, Shaka, j'ai eut si peur de te perdre là-bas…il le serra dans ses bras<br>- Je suis bien là et je t'aime aussi, bien plus que je ne saurais le dire, dit la Vierge ne reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Ils approfondirent le baiser, goûtant et découvrant des sensations qui les faisaient vibrer à l'unisson. Le Sagittaire changea de position et allongea la Vierge sur le sofa, se glissa au-dessus de lui, admirant celui qui allait devenir son amant et se gavant des lèvres si douces.

Shaka lui se laissait glisser dans un monde où ces sens prenaient le dessus, le laissant entièrement à la merci des mains qui le parcouraient et des lèvres qui ne semblaient jamais assez satisfaites et qui le dévorait littéralement. Il gémit en les sentant dans son cou, le parcourant en y laissant des sillons de feu. Il sentit qu'Aïoros lui ôtait sa chemise et ses mains entrèrent en contact avec sa peau nue. Son corps s'embrasa. Ses gémissements devinrent de petits cris qui ravissaient le Sagittaire, fasciné par le corps si pur de la Vierge et qui le rendait fou.

Il réalisa que jamais, il n'avait eu autant envie de donner du plaisir, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un, ce qu'il avait prit pour de l'amour jusqu'ici était si insignifiant à côté de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'être qui gémissait et se tordait de plaisirs sous ses caresses. Une violente bouffée de désir et d'amour le parcourut et il poussa un cri rauque en sentant les mains de Shaka qui venait de glisser sous son tee-shirt. Il l'ôta d'un geste rapide offrant ainsi plus de champ à son amant. Il baissa la tête vers lui et son regard fut capté par le bleu de celui de Shaka qui tout en le fixant se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur le torse offert.

Ce fut au tour d'Aïoros de se sentir happé dans un autre monde, il rejeta la tête en arrière complètement dépassé par les ondes de chaleur qui le traversaient, faisant frémir et frissonner son corps dans des mouvements qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Shaka était maintenant assis, le Sagittaire toujours au dessus de lui, il avait refermé les yeux et parcourait le torse de celui-ci découvrant et goûtant la peau halée, ses mains parcourant le dos puissant.

Leurs bassins restaient soudés l'un à l'autre et leurs corps entiers n'étaient plus qu'un immense brasier qui les consumaient, les poussant toujours plus loin dans cette découverte qui les unissait. Shaka le sentait au plus profond de lui, leurs corps s'uniraient en même temps que leurs esprits…Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau alors que le Sagittaire se laissaient tomber en arrière sur le sofa, leurs lèvres se soudèrent le temps d'un baiser qui les laissa sans souffle.

Leurs corps réclamaient plus et ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre en continuant leurs caresses mutuelles à la lueur des bougies dont les ombres dansaient sur leurs corps frémissant de plaisir et trempés de sueur. La pièce elle-même semblait n'être qu'un brasier, emplie de gémissements lascifs, de cris qui alimentaient leur union.

Shaka était de nouveau allongé, le Sagittaire avait relevé une de ses jambes qu'il parcourait de baisers et de coups de langues descendant doucement vers le ventre de la Vierge où une de ses mains avait déjà pris en main son sexe et le caressait avec des mouvements lents qui mettaient son amant à la torture.

Shaka bondit en sentant la langue d'Aïoros s'égarer sur sa virilité, ses mains perdues dans la chevelure du Sagittaire. Celui-ci souleva son bassin, glissant ses mains sur les rondeurs musclées qu'il parcourut, se glissant doucement vers son intimité. Il avait prit soin de lubrifier ses doigts, le peu de lucidité qui lui restait le poussant à ce qu'ils partagent ensemble le plaisir suprême de cette première union. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la Vierge qui s'accrochait maintenant frénétiquement au sofa les yeux refermés, le corps offert. L'image le transcenda et il reprit ses caresses, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il le prépara le plus longtemps possible, pénétrant peu à peu son corps avec ses doigts, guettant ses réactions et quand il le sentit prêt, se glissa en lui. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser glisser totalement en lui, mais Shaka vint de lui-même, lui attrapant le bassin. Ils hurlèrent en même temps, parcourus de longues ondes de plaisir et leurs mouvements devinrent frénétiques et incontrôlés. Aïoros reprit en main le sexe de son amant alors que celui-ci s'accrochait à lui, complément déconnecté, perdu dans un autre univers rejoint par le Sagittaire qui accentua ses mouvements, ayant perdu tout contrôle.

Shaka cherchait son souffle, criant à chaque fois que son amant plongeait en lui, il s'arqua soudainement en hurlant son prénom submergé de plaisir en se répandant dans sa main et retombant sur le sofa, ce qui déclancha la dernière vague qui fit hurler le Sagittaire alors qu'il se répandait dans son corps et qui se laissa tombé dans ses bras, perdu lui aussi dans les brumes du plaisir qui traversaient encore leurs deux corps.

Les bougies s'éteignaient une à une quand ils reprirent contact avec la réalité, Aïoros glissa doucement et s'allongea aux côtés de la Vierge, le gardant dans ses bras et chercha ses lèvres pour un long baiser, il se blottit ensuite contre lui :

- Shaka ? murmura-t-il  
>- Oui ?<br>- je peux rester toute la nuit ?  
>- Uniquement si tu me promets de m'inviter à passer la nuit prochaine chez toi…<br>Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Aïoros alors qu'il répondait :  
>- Toutes mes nuits sont à toi, mon amour<p>

ooo000ooo

**Hôpital, chambre de Mu...**

Dans la chambre de Mu, Kanon avait finit par s'endormir, sa tête posée sur le lit contre celle de son amant et gardant sa main au creux de la sienne.  
>Il fut tiré de son léger sommeil par une légère caresse dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête doucement et entendit un murmure :<p>

- Kanon…

Tout à fait réveillé il regarda Mu et rencontra le regard violet faiblement éclairé par les lumières du couloir :

- Mu, enfin…il posa ses lèvres sur le siennes et faillit laisser exploser son cosmos de joie qui se répandit dans la chambre en sentant l'atlante y répondre, faiblement, mais y répondre. Il prit son visage entre ses mains :  
>- Kanon, je vois rien, murmura le Bélier<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va sûrement revenir, tu es à l'hôpital de la fondation à Athènes, lui répondit le Gémeau  
>- Tu pleures ?<p>

En effet, les larmes de Kanon se déversaient sur le visage du Bélier qui avalait le liquide salé.

- C'est de bonheur, tu m'as fait tellement peur, lui répondit Kanon  
>A tâtons, Mu chercha son visage et essuya ses larmes :<br>- Kanon, on a gagné, dis…  
>- Oui, mon amour, on a gagné, reposes-toi maintenant, je te raconterais tout ce que tu as manqué<p>

Le Bélier referma les yeux, plongeant cette fois dans un sommeil réparateur, Kanon veillant sur lui.

ooo000ooo

**Sanctuaire, palais...**

Shion s'éveilla en sursaut, s'assit, et étendit son cosmos pour déceler ce qui l'avait brusquement tiré de son sommeil, un sourire éclaira son visage :

- Mu ? demanda la voix ensommeillé de Dohko à ses côtés  
>- Oui, il vient de revenir, lui confirma le grand Pope<br>- Il ne reste plus que Shiryu…dit doucement la Balance, mais je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, il est si loin…

Shion sentit toute la douleur que ressentait son amant et le prit dans ses bras :

- Celui qui peut le faire se trouve à ses côtés, fais-lui confiance, il y arrivera et nous le ramènera bientôt.

Dohko se blottit contre lui, il ne serait pleinement heureux que lorsque que celui qu'il considérait comme son fils pourrait enfin se réveiller…du moins l'espérait-il sans vraiment y croire…car avait-il encore le droit d'être heureux ? Sans que Shion s'en rende compte, quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

ooo000ooo

Le lendemain, tous le chevaliers passèrent à l'hôpital voir Mu, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de tous ses sens. La nouvelle de son réveil s'était répandue au Sanctuaire à la vitesse de l'éclair, bien sur ils passaient tous par la chambre du Dragon. A la fin de l'après-midi, Hyoga quitta la chambre, harassé et complètement anéanti par le bonheur de tous les ses compagnons qui venaient par deux pour la plupart, alors que Shiryu était encore si loin de lui. Même s'il était heureux pour eux tous, il n'en pouvait plus de les voir ainsi. Il sortit dans les jardins et trouva un endroit calme où il se laissa glissé à terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Shaka, un peu plus tard, il l'entoura de son cosmos protecteur et s'assit en face de lui :

- Hyoga, pleurer ne ramènera pas Shiryu, il ne peut revenir que si tu vas le chercher là où il est perdu et tu es le seul qui puisses le faire, lui dit-il doucement  
>- Mais comment faire ? Comment je dois faire, Shaka, je n'y arrive pas…<br>- Atteindre l'esprit d'une autre personne n'est pas chose facile et peu d'entre nous peuvent le faire…seul l'esprit qui s'est déjà uni à lui peux le ramener. Les autres se contentes de le frôler mais sans l'atteindre réellement.  
>- Mais je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose Shaka, je n'ai jamais tenté ce genre d'expérience.<br>- Si vos esprits se sont déjà unis une fois, tu peux le refaire, la manière importe peu.

Hyoga regardait le chevalier de la Vierge, cherchant à décrypter le sens de ses paroles sans y parvenir

- Mais Shaka, si vraiment nos esprits se sont déjà unis, c'est lorsque que nous avons…enfin que nous…  
>- Lorsque que vous avez unis vos corps, termina la Vierge pour lui, mais ce n'est pas la seul façon Hyoga. C'est vrai que c'est souvent la meilleure, mais prends mon exemple, je peux unir mon esprit à celui de Mu par le biais de la méditation et nous n'avons jamais eut besoin d'unir nos corps pour cela. Bien sur l'union n'est pas aussi parfaite. Unir son esprit à celui de quelqu'un d'autre est souvent celui que notre cœur a choisi, et dans ce cas l'union est parfaite vos esprits se mêlent et se mélangent ne formant qu'un seul et même esprit comme les corps ne forment qu'un seul et même corps. Mais une profonde affection peut également unir deux êtres sans pour autant qu'ils aient besoin d'unir leurs corps, dans ce cas l'union reste possible même si elle reste imparfaite.<p>

Hyoga ne répondit pas un peu perdu dans les explications que lui donnaient Shaka même s'il en comprenait l'essentiel :

- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Si j'en suis incapable ?  
>- Alors recommences et poses-toi une question, est-ce que quelque chose t'effraie plus que son réveil ? Peut-être qu'au plus profond de toi, ce réveil te fait peur et t'empêches d'aller le chercher ? Je continuerais à essayer de l'atteindre, tout comme Dohko et Shion et sûrement bon nombre de nos compagnons mais je reste persuadé que celui qui a les meilleures chances c'est toi Hyoga.<p>

Aïoros arriva à ce moment :

- Shaka, je te cherchais partout ! Oh pardon Hyoga, dit le sagittaire se rendant compte de la présence du Cygne  
>- Nous avions finis, lui répondit la Vierge, à bientôt Hyoga, penses à ce que je t'ais dit.<p>

Aïoros et Shaka ramenèrent Shura qui avait enfin eut la permission de sortir de l'hôpital, le Capricorne accepta l'invitation à dîner du Sagittaire et ils mangèrent tous les trois, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, Shaka redescendit chez lui pour sa méditation, laissant les deux amis seuls :

- Ca à l'air de bien marcher entre vous, commenta Shura  
>- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, Shura, Shaka est un ange.<br>- Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Aïoros  
>- Et toi, rien de neuf ?<br>- En fait, si, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…

Shura lui raconta alors la visite éclair du Phoenix à l'hôpital :

- Je pensais le revoir en arrivant ici mais non, personne  
>- Laisses-lui le temps…<p>

Shura baillât :

- Désolé, mais je crois que je vais rentrer, l'air après l'hôpital ça soule un peu, dit-il  
>- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?<br>- Non c'est bon, c'est pas loin, merci pour le repas, dit le Capricorne et s'en allant

Shura remonta lentement vers son temple, prenant tout le temps d'admirer le Sanctuaire que la nuit enveloppait doucement en paix, heureux d'être de nouveau parmi ses frères d'armes, se promettant de passer le lendemain à l'hôpital voir Mu et Shiryu.

A Suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

A Manganiark : Merci encore une fois pour tous tes petits coms. Je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à les lire ! Et je m'amuse beaucoup en le faisant, me disant mais non j'ai pas écris ça moi ! Un grand merci pour ta fidélité et tes compliments. Gros bisous ! et enfin la conclusion que tu attends tant entre deux persos...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**Temple du Capricorne**

Arrivé chez lui, Shura s'arrêta un instant devant la statue d'Athéna, puis se dirigea vers son appartement et s'arrêta net, cloué sur place : appuyé nonchalamment à sa porte d'entrée, les bras croisés sur le torse, se trouvait Ikki qui le regardait :

- Tu comptes passé la nuit ici, Shura ?  
>- Tu sais que tu as vraiment un don pour déstabiliser les gens, Ikki ? lui répondit le Capricorne, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas se laisser surprendre par les frasques du Phoenix<br>Un sourire apparut sur le visage de celui-ci :  
>- C'est le propre de ma constellation, mais ne me dis pas que cela te t'étonne, Shura, depuis le temps que tu m'observes…<br>Ce fut au tour du Capricorne de sourire, c'est vrai que cette faculté du Phoenix à apparaître au moment où plus personne ne l'attendait l'avait toujours fasciné. Il s'avança vers la porte :  
>- On peut peut-être comparer nos diverses observations devant une tasse de café, il me semble que je ne sois pas le seul à pratiquer ce drôle de jeu…<p>

Le Phoenix se décala légèrement pour permettre à Shura d'ouvrir la porte et le suivit dans l'appartement :

- Installes-toi, tu connais déjà la maison, lui dit Shura en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer deux cafés, il n'avait plus du tout sommeil d'un seul coup. Il était décidé à dompter une fois pour toute l'oiseau de feu qui s'installait dans son salon, quitte à se brûler un peu…

ooo0000ooo

**Hôpital - Chambre de Shiryu**

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, Hyoga avait, depuis la fin des visites, regagné la chambre de Shiryu. Assis dans le fauteuil, la main du Dragon entre les siennes, il réfléchissait en le regardant intensément. Les paroles de Shaka l'avaient perturbé…la nuit passée, il s'était concentré, enflammant son cosmos pour essayer d'atteindre celui de Shiryu, mais sans y parvenir. Le chevalier de la Vierge avait-il décelé une raison valable qui l'empêchait de réussir à ramener le Dragon ?

ooo0000ooo

**Temple du Capricorne**

Quand Shura amena les cafés dans le salon, Ikki parcourait ses CD, il le laissa faire, curieux de ce que le japonais allait mettre et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, l'observant…

Ikki avait sentit sa présence et son regard mais continua ce qu'il faisait sans se retourner. Il avait l'habitude de sentir ce regard de braise sur lui, depuis le temps que durait leur petit jeu… pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vraiment prit au sérieux, jusqu'à ce que la vérité lui saute brutalement aux yeux en voyant son frère dans les bras d'Aphrodite…Ce jour-là il avait compris que ce petit jeu cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, mais il avait refusé de l'accepter, faisant rejaillir ce refus sur son propre frère. Sans les paroles du chevalier de la Balance, il lui aurait sûrement fallu plus de temps pour comprendre d'où venait son rejet brutal de la situation…Il trouva finalement un CD qui lui convenait et peu de temps après, la musique envoûtante de Santana s'élevait dans la pièce, il se retourna, satisfait et rencontra le regard sombre du Capricorne :

- Très joli choix, commenta Shura, je suis surpris que tu connaisses…  
>- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis japonais ?<br>- Non parce que ce n'est pas tout neuf, ça fait plutôt parti des classiques, maintenant.

Ikki revint vers le centre de la pièce et prit sa tasse de café avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé. Ils se regardaient sans parler, l'intensité de leurs regards le faisait nettement mieux que toutes les paroles qu'ils auraient pu échanger, seulement Shura ne voulait pas en rester là :

- Et maintenant Ikki ?  
>- Maintenant ? demanda celui-ci sans comprendre<br>- Oui, maintenant, que vas-tu faire pour me déstabiliser ? C'est ta spécialité non ?  
>- Tu sais, Shura, je ne cherche pas forcement à faire ce genre de chose, j'agis surtout par instinct en fait…<br>- Et c'est ton instinct qui t'a poussé à m'embrasser à l'hôpital et à t'enfuir ensuite ?  
>Ikki soutint son regard :<br>- Disons que si j'étais resté, les choses auraient pu dégénérer…

Shura resta muet de surprise, même s'il s'y préparait, Ikki avait vraiment un don pour le surprendre et ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux à cet instant le fit frissonner malgré lui : il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans ce regard, c'était du désir à l'état brut. Il n'avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit, le Phoenix le brûlerait à coups sur, jamais il ne sortirait indemne d'une relation avec lui, il était bien trop entier pour cela. Il n'y avait aucun compromis chez lui, mais à la base n'était-ce pas cette partie de lui qui l'avait attiré aussi sûrement qu'un aimant ?

Il secoua la tête, perdu, à quels extrêmes allait les conduire une telle relation ? Leurs deux caractères s'affronteraient en permanence, il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne céderait pas à une facilité quelconque pour posséder l'homme en face de lui tout comme lui ferait la même chose, ils risquaient tous les deux d'y perdre une partie d'eux-mêmes…

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Shura, l'interrompit le Phoenix  
>- En est-tu sur ?<br>- Oui, tu te demandes si le jeu en vaut la chandelle, j'ai déjà pensé à cela…  
>- Et ?<br>- Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir, ou on essaie ou on ne le saura jamais…mais quelle que soit ta décision de ce soir, Shura, je ne renoncerais pas. On a déjà été beaucoup trop loin pour cela…  
>Le Capricorne resta un moment silencieux, observant intensément son compagnon, il venait de lui donner son jeu, à lui de l'utiliser maintenant, il capta son regard :<br>- Dans ce cas, Ikki, montres-moi à quel point tu es déterminé…dit-il une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Il avait à peine finit de parler qu'il se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte d'Ikki, qui avec une rapidité surprenante l'avait attiré dans ses bras et posait maintenant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme à l'hôpital il profita de sa surprise pour forcer le passage et s'engouffra dans bouche, mais le Capricorne s'attendait à ce genre de réaction et répondit à son baiser avec la même soif de domination et la même passion. L'affrontement buccal auquel ils se livraient eut des répercussions immédiates, embrasant leurs sens et leurs corps, les poussant à aller encore plus loin, de tester les limites de l'autre. Shura passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du Phoenix, déclanchant chez lui un gémissement étouffé et une série de frissons qui se répercuta directement dans son ventre. Ikki rompit le baiser à bout de souffle. Shura en profita pour laisser glisser sa bouche dans son cou, ses mains continuaient leurs caresses et d'un geste rapide, il lui retira son tee-shirt, ses lèvres descendant sur son torse. Ikki gémit et frissonna violement mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il partit à son tour à la découverte du corps de son futur amant. Leur jeu dura longtemps, exacerbant leur désir, aucun d'eux ne voulant céder à l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus. Leurs mains effleuraient la virilité de l'autre sans vraiment s'y arrêter, sachant l'un comme l'autre que le premier qui parviendrait à ses fins gagnerait la partie. Leurs corps brûlaient de l'intérieur et les consumaient, mais à ce jeu, Shura était beaucoup plus expérimenté que le japonais. Et quand celui-ci sentit la main de l'espagnol saisir son sexe, il su qu'il venait de perdre, un cri s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres et Shura sourit en plongeant vers le la hampe de chair qu'il venait de libérer.

Il y goûta comme à une friandise qui récompense un effort, en prenant son temps, tout son temps pour la savourer, mettant le japonais à la torture, accélérant ou baissant son rythme en fonctions de ses réactions.

Ikki perdit rapidement pied, les sensations le broyait, jamais personne ne lui avait vivre cela avec une telle intensité. Il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler son plaisir, sa fierté lui interdisant de lui donner cette victoire ce qui rendait sa torture encore plus intense.

Shura releva les yeux vers lui et fut bouleversé par cette image, jamais il n'avais vu pareil entêté…il remonta alors jusqu'à ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser qui avait le goût métallique du sang, il lui prit la tête entre ses mains captant son regard embué de désir :

- On n'est pas obligé de continuer ce jeu, Ikki…lui murmura-t-il

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard perdu, mais déjà le Capricorne redescendait sur son torse, que voulait-il dire ? Alors qu'il continuait à lui faire subir toutes sortes de tortures plus enivrantes les unes que les autres, et il était bigrement doué, qu'avait-il voulu lui faire comprendre ?

Shura espérait que le Phoenix ne s'entêterait pas mais visiblement celui-ci ne voulait rien lâcher. Il soupira intérieurement et décida de lui prouver que l'on pouvait partager et pas seulement posséder…visiblement le jeune japonais manquait cruellement d'expérience en matière d'amour…  
>Il redescendit lentement le long de son torse, le faisant gémir et se tordre de plaisir, s'arrêtant un temps sur les perles de chairs, les torturant.<p>

Ikki replongea dans un autre monde dès que le Capricorne le prit complètement en bouche, il ne pu retenir un cri rauque et lui attrapa fermement les épaules. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, il sentit en même temps une autre caresse, à l'entrée de son intimité, et malgré tous ses efforts, un nouveau cri s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit l'intrusion d'un doigt.

Il paniqua mais fut de nouveau noyé par le plaisir alors que le Capricorne l'amenait doucement mais sûrement à la rupture.  
>Shura le sentit s'arquer brutalement sous lui et avala sa semence, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre totalement ses esprits et se relevant, il le pénétra.<p>

Ikki se figea, un instant il eut le souffle coupé par la douleur mélangée à une toute autre sensation, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il se noyait en lui-même à chaque fois que Shura plongeait en lui, d'instinct ses bras attrapèrent la taille de son amant. Il cessa enfin de lutter, se laissant noyer par les vagues de plaisir qu'il ressentait, il gémit et cria sans retenue pour la plus grande joie de Shura qui se laissa à son tour submerger par les sensations.

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et il accéléra le mouvement, ses gestes devinrent incontrôlés les menant tous deux à la fin de cet échange. Il se répandit dans un dernier coup de reins en criant de plaisir et retomba épuisé sur le corps de son amant. Quand ils eurent reprit leurs esprits, il libéra le japonais et se cala à ses côtés.

Celui-ci ne disait rien, bizarrement, il se sentait bien, mais pour rien au monde ne l'aurait fait savoir à l'homme étendu contre son flanc. Ces sensations étaient si nouvelles pour lui qu'il ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir, pour une des première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait pas envie que tout s'arrête ce soir, mais que devait-il faire, ça il l'ignorait…perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que Shura l'observait attentivement, il connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments envers le jeune japonais, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Il tenta le tout pour le tout :

- Ikki ?  
>- Oui<br>- Tu peux me rendre un service ?  
>- Lequel ?<br>- J'ai besoin de me laver les cheveux et avec mon bras, ce n'est pas évidement, commença Shura  
>- Tu veux que je te lave la tête ?<br>- Ce sera plus facile si tu m'aides…plaida le Capricorne, et puis après ce qui vient de se passer, je n'ai plus rien à te cacher…

Après tout, se dit Ikki, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça et une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus :

- Si tu veux, dit-il simplement

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus sous la douche. Shura prenait son temps, ne le brusquait pas, il lui donna le shampoing, prenant soin de l'effleurer sans vraiment le toucher, prenant des positions qui ne pouvaient que troubler le Phoenix.

Ikki essayait de garder le contrôle de la situation, mais le comportement de son compagnon attisait de nouveau son désir : voir le corps halé si abandonné à ses mains mettaient ses sens à la torture. Heureusement que celui-ci lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait voir le résultat !

Mais si le Capricorne ne voyait pas, il sentait le trouble du japonais. Quand celui-ci lui savonna les cheveux, il gémit de bien-être exagérément. Ils avaient laissé l'eau couler et Shura recula pour placer sa tête sous le jet tiède, se collant au corps du Phoenix. Il sourit en sentant son érection dans son dos et tourna la tête vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres.

Ikki perdit le contrôle et ses mains partirent sur le torse du Capricorne, alors que rompant le baiser, ses lèvres plongeaient dans son cou. Shura gémit, de contentement cette fois, se frotta à lui, l'excitant davantage et se laissa aller aux caresses désordonnés de son amant.

Ikki n'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus que ces caresses et que ces simples attouchements, il retourna le Capricorne pour lui faire face et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

- A quoi tu joues Shura ?  
>- Je ne joue pas, Ikki. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on n'est pas obligé de s'affronter…<p>

Le japonais ne comprenait toujours pas ses propos mais il avait envie de ce corps qui se laissait aller sous ses caresses, il voulait le voir se tordre de plaisir. Ca le rendait complètement dingue de le voir frissonner et frémir, jamais il n'avait ressentit ce besoin de donner autant que de posséder. Les violentes émotions qui l'envahissaient le laissait totalement désarmé face au Capricorne :

- Où veux-tu en venir ? murmura-t-il à son oreille en la lui mordillant  
>Shura poussa un gémissement avant de prendre ses lèvres et de lui répondre entre deux baisers brûlants :<br>- Laisses parler ton cœur…ne me possèdes pas…fais-moi l'amour…aimes-moi avec ton corps, Ikki…

L'amour, pensa le Phoenix, l'amour pouvait-il à ce point transcender leur étreinte ? Pouvait-il faire naître ces émotions, ces sensations quand il caressait la peau du Capricorne. Son besoin de s'enivrer de son parfum viril si caractéristique, décuplé par les effluves du shampoing pas encore rincé totalement dans ses cheveux…

Il le plaqua contre le mur face à lui, et laissa son cœur faire agir son corps. Il le dévora, lécha, mordit se gavant sans restrictions de ses cris et de ses gémissements. Il découvrit le plaisir de donner et de recevoir, de s'aimer tout simplement…

Shura était submergé par ce soudain accès d'amour, qui passait de la violence à la douceur infinie sans transition aucune. Il se tordait de plaisir, criait. Son corps était devenu un véritable brasier incandescent que l'oiseau de feu consumait littéralement. Il sursauta violement quand Ikki se laissa glisser à genoux et que sa langue s'enroula sur son sexe et il hurla son nom quand il sentit l'écrin humide l'englober totalement. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure bleue alors que les doigts du Phoenix le préparait déjà, il ne supporta pas longtemps ce traitement :

- Ikki…haleta-t-il, prends-moi…

Le Phoenix se releva et souleva ses jambes, plaça ses mains sous ses fesses et le pénétra. Shura s'accrocha à lui, il avait quitté terre et était complètement noyé par les ondes déclanchées en lui à chaque coup de reins de son amant. Lequel n'était pas vraiment mieux que lui. Ses mouvements s'intensifiaient et leurs respirations se saccadèrent, sa main suivait le rythme de ses reins sur le sexe de son amant qui s'arqua soudain en se répandant, déclanchant la délivrance du Phoenix qui ne put résister à la violence de la vague qui le balaya et qui hurla en glissant dans la douche, les jambes coupées.

Un bon moment s'écoula avant qu'ils ne reprennent pied dans la réalité, l'eau continuait toujours à couler. Ikki bougea pour se dégager du corps de Shura et chercha ses lèvres, ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser qui semblait sceller ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et de partager.

Ikki, sans un mot, les rinça tous les deux et coupa l'eau, entoura le Capricorne dans une serviette et le porta sur son lit, les mots n'étaient pas son fort mais leur nuit d'amour ne faisait que commencer…

ooo0000ooo

**Hôpital - Chambre de Shiryu**

Un rayon de lune éclairait le visage de Shiryu, encore plus pâle que les draps blancs sur lesquels il reposait. Le Cygne ne dormait pas, les paroles de Shaka avaient fait son chemin dans son esprit et il entrevoyait ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'atteindre le Dragon.

La veille, il avait entendu Dohko prévenir Shion qu'il devait aller chercher Shunrei à l'aéroport et savait également qu'elle était venue aujourd'hui…c'était forcément ça, ce choix qu'aurait à faire Shiryu en se réveillant, cette peur de son rejet après ce qu'ils avaient partagés dans leur cellule…

Il se glissa adroitement entre les fils des machines qui le surveillait en permanence et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'entoura de son cosmos, il lui parla télépathiquement :

_« Peu importe, Shiryu, peu importe qui tu choisiras, je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais reviens, ne restes pas si loin de moi. Si tu te réveilles, je te promets, je m'en vais, je retourne en Sibérie, mais je t'en supplie, laisse-moi atteindre ton esprit et le ramener… » _

Il fit alors exploser son cosmos, laissant son esprit quitter son corps et s'élever dans une sorte de brume : c'était comme une espèce de luminosité qui s'élevait, il croisa toutes sortes d'autres formes de la même sorte. Certaines lui semblèrent familières, d'autres étaient si noires qu'il les fuyait les plus vite possible. Il continuait, cherchant celle du Dragon au milieu des autres et il la trouva enfin, perdue, seule, elle errait dans cette brume. Il l'approcha et les deux formes lumineuses semblèrent se reconnaître et il entendit alors sa voix :

_- Hyoga, aides-moi…  
><em>_- Viens, Shiryu, viens avec moi…_

Les deux formes fusionnèrent et mêlèrent l'une à l'autre et Hyoga le ramena, lui fit traverser toute cette brume, le protégeant de celles qui cherchaient à le capter, pour redescendre vers la petite chambre de l'hôpital où son corps reposait.

Ils réintégrèrent chacun leurs corps, Hyoga ouvrit les yeux, fixant intensément son compagnon qu'il serrait toujours dans ses bras. Shiryu ouvrit les yeux à son tour, le regardant, sans vraiment comprendre où il se trouvait :

- Hyoga…murmura-t-il  
>Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage du chevalier du Cygne :<br>- Je suis là Shiryu, reposes-toi maintenant.

Et le Dragon se rendormit. Quand les infirmières pénétrèrent dans la chambre, prévenues par les machines, que le patient avait émergé du coma, Hyoga avait disparu. L'aube se levait sur Athènes…

ooo0000ooo

Au Sanctuaire, trois chevaliers furent brutalement tiré de leur sommeil, Shion et Dohko qui sentirent instantanément le réveil de Shiryu et Camus qui lui, sentit un profond désespoir envahir son disciple.

Le soleil se levait quand Hyoga monta dans l'avion qui le ramènerait en Russie. Ses larmes coulaient à flots alors que du hublot, il regardait disparaître Athènes, mais il le lui avait promit…

Quelques minutes après le décollage, Camus arriva à l'aéroport et sentit le cosmos de Hyoga dans l'avion qui prenait son envol, il soupira et rentra au Sanctuaire filant directement au palais pour prévenir Shion du départ du Cygne.

ooo0000ooo

**Dans le bureau du grand Pope…**

Shion tournait en rond, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Camus, sans y parvenir :

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi après l'avoir ramené, Hyoga déciderait-il d'aller brusquement en Sibérie et comment être sur qu'il se rend vraiment là-bas ?  
>- J'ai pu lire la souffrance dans son cosmos et quand Hyoga souffre, c'est toujours au même endroit qu'il se réfugie, lui répondit Camus<br>- Tout comme Shiryu au Cinq Pics, ajouta Dohko présent lui aussi.  
>- Tu as une idée sur ce départ précipité, d'après Shaka tu sais mieux que moi ce qui se passe ici…lui demanda Shion légèrement ironique<p>

Camus sourit à ce commentaire en pensant au sobriquet qu'utilisait la Vierge en parlant des pouvoirs de Dohko.

- Shaka exagère un peu mais j'ai quand même une idée, dit Dohko souriant lui aussi, Hyoga n'est pas certain des sentiments de Shiryu et a préféré lui éviter de faire un choix difficile, c'est idiot et noble à la fois…  
>- Pourquoi ? demanda Camus, Shion lui ne commenta pas, interloqué par la perspicacité de son amant<br>- Idiot parce que Shiryu ne prend jamais une décision à la légère et noble parce que il préfère le voir heureux loin de lui avec une autre…finit la Balance  
>- Il suffit que j'aille le chercher et lui expliquer, pensa Camus à haute voix<br>- Surtout pas, l'interrompit Dohko, de toute façon il ne croirait pas. Non, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse aller le chercher…  
>- Shiryu, prononcèrent Shion et Camus au même moment<br>- Oui, il est maintenant le seul qui puisse le faire revenir au Sanctuaire, en dehors de son devoir de chevalier bien sur, et c'est à lui seul de prendre cette décision…  
>- Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Saori en attendant moi ? se lamenta Shion, elle voulait organiser un grand repas de fête dès la sortie de Shiryu de l'hôpital…..<br>- Essaie de la faire patienter un peu, Shiryu ne sera pas long à se remettre maintenant et je doute qu'il accepte cette situation bien longtemps…de toute façon Saori a beaucoup à faire en ce moment, Seiya et elle ne se quittent guère…l'encouragea la Balance avec un grand sourire.

ooo0000ooo

**Hôpital - Chambre de Shiryu**

A l'hôpital, Shiryu s'était réveillé et avait découvert Mu à ses côtés, étant encore hospitalisé, celui-ci était venu dans sa chambre dès qu'il avait sentit le réveil du Dragon. Ils discutaient des derniers événements depuis un bon moment :

- Shiryu, tu as l'air bien pensif…  
>- C'est étrange mais tout ce que tu me racontes ou presque j'ai l'impression de le savoir déjà, lui expliqua le Dragon<br>- C'est assez normal, si Hyoga te l'a déjà raconté pendant ton sommeil, commenta le Bélier  
>- Hyoga ?<br>- Oui, il ne t'a pas quitté depuis son retour d'Egypte…  
>- Mais où est-il ?<br>- Je supposes que les infirmières ont du l'obliger à partir ce matin, elles ont fait pareil avec Kanon, répondit Mu ignorant le départ de Hyoga, il reviendra dès le début des visites, finit-il rassurant.

Pourtant Shiryu ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sourde angoisse mais sans arriver à s'expliquer d'où elle lui venait. Il décida de faire preuve de patience…

Ils mangèrent ensemble et Mu lui dit qu'il sortait normalement le lendemain, Shiryu se sentait plutôt bien et récupérait assez vite. Le Bélier le quitta après le repas un peu avant l'heure du début des visites, lui promettant de le rejoindre plus tard car Shaka lui amenait Kiki qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Le Dragon sourit à la pensée du jeune apprenti du Bélier qui devait se morfondre au Sanctuaire, il serait heureux de le voir.

En attendant l'heure des visites, Shiryu se reposa un peu et s'endormit, il sombra alors dans un cauchemar où Hyoga succombait en le sauvant et en lui répétant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas…il s'éveilla en sursaut pour sentir deux bras puissants l'entourer et un cosmos bienveillant se répandre autour de lui :

- Maître, murmura-t-il  
>- Shiryu, c'était juste un cauchemar, lui dit Dohko en le berçant doucement, comme quand il était enfant<br>Le Dragon s'aperçut alors qu'il versait de véritables larmes et se reprit doucement.  
>- Ca semblait si réel…<br>- Mais ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, lui répéta la Balance qui avait perçu et lu son rêve dès son entrée dans la chambre, Hyoga est vivant et va bien, finit-il pour le rassurer sans s'étendre davantage sur le sujet.  
>- Je t'ai amené de la visite, reprit Dohko<br>Shiryu se dégagea des bras de son maître, espérant voir Hyoga…  
>- Shunrei !<p>

Dohko se releva laissant la jeune fille s'approcher, observant attentivement les deux jeunes gens. Shunrei se jeta dans les bras de Shiryu qui la serra contre lui mais quand elle voulut l'embrasser, il détourna légèrement la tête et reçut son baiser sur la joue, Dohko sortit discrètement de la chambre, les laissant seuls, ce qu'ils avaient à se dire ne regardaient personne.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. _

Manganiark : Merci pour ton com ! Tant mieux si la mise en page facilite la lecture et désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à bien comprendre le fonctionnement de celle-ci pour ce site. Je vais reprendre tous mes textes ! Comme d'hab, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ton analyse si pertinente et j'avoue que comme je poste le dernier chapitre elles vont me manquer ! Enfin ce dernier chapitre dont la première partie se passe, comme tu l'as si bien deviné, en Sibérie. J'espère que la fin te plaira et merci encore de ton soutien tour au long de cette publication et en espérant te retrouver sur la prochaine. Gros Bisous.

Voici le dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et m'ont soutenu et très bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**Quelques jours plus tard en Sibérie…**

Hyoga revenait de sa promenade matinale. Comme chaque fin de matinée depuis presque une semaine qu'il était ici, il se rendait prés de l'endroit du naufrage pour déposer des fleurs et s'entraîner ensuite aux alentours.

Il passa à la boutique de village prendre du thé, il s'était rendu compte la veille qu'il n'en avait plus…il sourit en pensant que c'était Shiryu qui lui avait fait découvrir les différents parfums de thé qu'il affectionnait maintenant…si son cœur saignait, il refusait de se laisser aller au désespoir. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps et il remerciait silencieusement son maître de ne pas avoir cherché à le contacter. Il savait également que Shion pouvait savoir où il était et n'avait pas cherché à se dissimuler, d'ailleurs Shun lui avait déjà laissé plusieurs messages téléphoniques en lui donnant des nouvelles de tous ainsi que de Shiryu qui se remettait. Il en était très heureux, mais n'avait encore rappelé.

Il paya ses achats et sortit de la boutique, tombant sur son jeune ami qui le cherchait :

- Hyoga, je te cherchais  
>- Et bien tu m'as trouvé, lui répondit le Cygne en souriant.<br>- Je voulais te prévenir que j'ai fait entrer ton ami chez toi  
>- Mon ami ? Mais quel ami ? lui demanda Hyoga, redoutant l'arrivée de Seiya ou de Shun<br>- Un japonais avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts, mais je n'ai pas retenu son nom, s'excusa l'enfant

Mais Hyoga ne l'écoutait déjà plus, cette description…il se précipita chez lui et ouvrit la porte à toute volée, le cœur battant à la chamade…

- Shiryu !

Celui-ci se tenait, dos à la porte devant un placard ouvert où il semblait chercher quelque chose. Il se retourna et entendant son nom et sourit au Cygne :

- Salut Hyoga, dis-moi, où tu ranges le thé ?

Hyoga fouillât machinalement dans le sac qu'il tenait et sortit la boite de thé qu'il venait de racheter, la lui montrant :

- Oh, c'est pour ça que je ne le trouvais pas, commenta le Dragon en s'approchant de lui pour la lui prendre des mains. Il referma la porte au passage que le Cygne dans sa précipitation avait laissé grande ouverte, et retourna finir de préparer le thé.

Hyoga n'avait toujours pas bougé et suivait tous ses mouvements, totalement incrédule, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il se trouvait bien ici.  
>Shiryu finit sa préparation, emmena les deux tasses de thé jusqu'à la table basse et s'installa sur le canapé. Il se tourna alors vers Hyoga :<p>

- Tu viens le boire ce thé ?

Le Cygne bougea enfin, posant son sac de course, il enleva son blouson, remit quelques bûches dans la cheminée et vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé, mais mit une certaine distance entre eux ce qui fit sourire son ami :

- Tu es venu pour me ramener au Sanctuaire ?  
>- Si tel avait été le cas, je pense que Camus ou Milo serait venu…<p>

Hyoga chercha une autre raison qui aurait pu pousser Shiryu à venir jusqu'ici et finit par le regarder d'un air interrogatif :

- Tu sais quand je me suis réveillé Mu était à mes côtés, commença alors Shiryu, mais même si j'étais content de le voir, ce n'était pas lui que j'avais envie de revoir…  
>Hyoga baissa la tête avant de répondre :<br>- Mais je t'avais promis de partir…  
>- Je ne rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de faire une telle promesse, Hyoga, lui dit doucement le Dragon<br>- Mais tu ne revenais pas, je n'arrivais pas à t'atteindre, tenta de lui expliquer le Cygne, Shaka m'a dit que c'était parce que quelque chose m'en empêchait alors j'ai cru que…enfin…et puis Dohko a dit que Shunrei allait arriver…alors tu comprends…j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux…

Shiryu commençait à entrevoir le dilemme de Hyoga et la raison de son départ. Il avait été complètement abasourdi quand son maître lui avait dit que Hyoga était parti en Sibérie, surtout en sachant ce qu'il avait fait pour le faire revenir parmi les vivants…alors pourquoi partir ? Son maître avait du faire preuve d'une infinie patience pour l'empêcher de partir tout de suite le chercher mais plutôt d'attendre de se remettre un peu.

Il sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour prendre don visage entre ses mains :

- Alors tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda le Dragon  
>- Bien sur !<p>

Shiryu se rapprocha encore :

- Tu sais qu'un moment j'ai vraiment eut peur, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, Hyoga frissonna et savoura le doux baiser avant de le rompre brutalement :  
>- Mais et Shunrei ?<br>- Shunrei est et restera mon amie, mais il me semblait t'avoir dit que c'était fini entre nous ?  
>- Oui, mais…<br>- Arrêtes les mais et embrasses-moi, je t'aime et oui tu vas revenir au Sanctuaire avec moi mais de ton plein gré…

Hyoga cessa alors toutes questions, une seule chose comptait dans ce que venait de lui dire Shiryu, il l'aimait…il l'enlaça et l'embrassa, les réponses viendraient plus tard…  
>Le Dragon approfondit rapidement le baiser, réclamant au Cygne ce que tout son corps frissonnant de désir exprimait avec tant de conviction et beaucoup mieux que par des mots. Son attitude enflamma les sens et le corps de Hyoga qui poussa un gémissement étouffé en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui mais il l'arrêta et lui sourit :<p>

- Attends Shiryu, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se lever.

Rapidement il dégagea la table basse de devant la cheminée et attrapa une masse de fourrure sur un fauteuil, les étalant par terre. Il s'agenouillât sur le lit improvisé et regarda Shiryu, allongé sur le canapé, qui le regardait faire un léger sourire aux lèvres :

- A quoi tu joues ?  
>- Tu risques d'avoir froid, lui expliqua le Cygne, le fond de l'air reste frais ici et tu n'es pas habitué à ce climat. En plus tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital, là au moins tu ne risqueras rien…<br>Shiryu se leva et rejoignit son ami s'allongeant sur la masse de fourrure :  
>- C'est très confortable, constata-t-il étonné<br>- Camus me faisait souvent ce genre de couchette improvisée après l'entraînement avant que je sois complètement habitué à ce climat, dit-il s'allongeant à ses côtés et rabattant la fourrure sur leurs deux corps…je restais des heures à regarder les flammes….

Ses doigts suivaient les contours du visage du Dragon qui frissonna :

- La dernière fois que je suis venu ici…c'était juste après avoir compris mes sentiments pour toi, sa voix n'était plus qu'un doux murmure sensuel, j'ai pensé à toi toute la nuit en regardant ces flammes, ses lèvres se posèrent en douceur sur celles du Dragon, j'ai imaginé que tu étais ici avec moi…

Shiryu avait sentit leurs corps se réchauffer pendant le récit du Cygne, ses mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche :

- Je suis là, mon amour, et c'est plus ton imagination, dit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur, leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Il s'ensuivit une douce bataille où ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, à grands renforts de caresses ou de baisers. Ils roulaient l'un sur l'autre, enveloppé dans la douce fourrure qui caressait leurs corps frémissants. La pièce s'était emplie de gémissements lascifs, de soupirs, de petits cris qui jaillissaient à intervalles réguliers des leurs gorges…

Si en Egypte ils s'étaient découverts malgré l'incertitude de leurs avenirs proches dans l'urgence, ici ils avaient tout leurs temps et ils le prenaient. Libérés de toutes entraves, ils testaient leurs limites respectives, se gavant l'un de l'autre sans aucunes restrictions. Ils jouirent une première fois, chacun leur tour sous les caresses buccales de l'autre, ce qui leur permit d'évacuer cette furieuse envie d'aller trop vite de continuer leurs jeux avec beaucoup plus de contrôle. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour faire renaître le désir au creux de leurs ventres, ils étaient comme deux êtres affamés l'un de l'autre…

Ils étaient nus maintenant et Shiryu était à califourchon sur le Cygne en appui sur ses deux bras tendus posés de chaque côté de son amant, la tête rejetée en arrière il gémissait alors que Hyoga faisait onduler son bassin sous lui tout en dévorant son torse. La fourrure avait depuis longtemps été rejetée plus loin, tant leurs corps étaient brûlants.

Hyoga se recula un peu pour admirer le Dragon, son Dragon et mon Dieu qu'il était magnifique son Dragon en ce moment : ses longs cheveux noirs autour de lui, son corps luisant de sueur et dévoré de plaisir, il voulait fusionner totalement avec lui :

- Shiryu, prends-moi, murmura-t-il  
>Le Dragon cessa ses mouvements et reporta son regard surpris vers lui :<br>- Hyoga, tu sais bien que…  
>- Je sais, mon amour, ce sera une première pour nous deux, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi.<br>- Tu veux dire que…  
>Hyoga se redressa et repoussa légèrement Shiryu qui prit appui sur ses genoux, regardant toujours incrédule, le Cygne<br>- Non, je n'ai jamais permis cela à personne. Mais toi, tu as tous les droits.  
>Il attrapa la main du Dragon et la porta doucement à sa bouche, ses yeux plantés dans les émeraudes de son compagnon :<br>- Prends-moi mon amour, finit-il avant de se mettre à sucer ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux.  
>Shiryu le fixait intensément, encore hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, mais ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était si violent, si pur :<br>- Hyoga…

Il récupéra sa main et la descendit lentement le long de son dos, il se recula pour changer de position et rallongea le Cygne, sa main s'était glissé entre les fesses musclées et commençait un doux massage qui fit se cambrer un peu plus son amant. Il n'avait jamais fait ces gestes mais se fiait aux réactions qu'il provoquait et Hyoga le guidait. Sa bouche descendit sur le torse du Cygne, léchant ou dévorant, faisant se tordre de plaisir son amant qui s'abandonnait maintenant entièrement à ses caresses, au comble de l'extase.

Shiryu le prépara longtemps, faisant pénétrer un à un ses doigts comme l'avait fait le Cygne pour lui, jouant sur les autres caresses pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Puis le pénétra doucement. Hyoga se figea sous l'intrusion et Shiryu eut peur d'avoir été trop vite et arrêta sa progression posant un regard anxieux sur son amant.

Le Cygne essayait d'analyser ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir les yeux clos. Il savait depuis longtemps que le seul qu'il accepterait serait le Dragon et là son rêve le plus cher se réalisait enfin. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son visage anxieux. Il le rassura aussitôt d'un sourire et bougea les reins lui indiquant de continuer, l'aidant en se cambrant un peu plus et le Dragon plongea en lui envahit de sensations nouvelles qui l'amenait dans un autre monde. Ils décollèrent ensemble chacun ressentant au centuple les ondes qui les traversaient de part en part, leurs deus corps étaient électrisés à chacun de leurs contacts. Leurs respirations se saccadèrent et ils criaient leurs plaisirs sans retenues. Malgré lui Shiryu accéléra le rythme, ne pouvant contenir davantage ce flot de sensations nouvelles et si bonnes. Il avait reprit le sexe du Cygne en main et lui faisait suivre le même rythme que se coups de reins. Il s'arqua soudain sentant la fin de l'étreinte alors que sous lui Hyoga faisait de même. Ils unirent leurs derniers cris et leurs esprits, en parfaite osmose, en arrivant au bout de leurs résistances et se laissant balayé par une vague ultime d'extase pure. Shiryu retomba enfin, vidé sur le corps de son amant qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

Un long moment après, le Dragon se dégagea et s'allongea sur le ventre aux côtés de Hyoga, celui-ci récupéra la fourrure et la remit sur son corps avant de lui demander :

- Ca va Shiryu ?  
>- Oui, juste un peu fatigué, répondit ce dernier en lui souriant<br>- Je vais nous faire réchauffer du thé, dit Hyoga en se levant et enfilant son boxer.  
>Shiryu le suivit du regard alors qu'il remettait quelques bûches dans la cheminée avant de reprendre les tasses et de se diriger vers le coin cuisine :<p>

- On doit rentrer quand ? demanda-t-il  
>- Eh bien Saori a prévu une grande fête mercredi soir, on est dimanche, ça nous laisse un peu de temps…<p>

Hyoga amena les deux tasses de thé et les posa par terre devant la cheminée, Shiryu se redressa. Le Cygne vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et replaça la fourrure sur leurs épaules, Le Dragon se laissa aller contre son corps, Hyoga l'entoura d'un bras :

- Je peux te demander un truc qui me tracasse, Shiryu ?  
>- Un truc qui te tracasse, tu me fais peur Hyoga<br>- Non, c'est juste que depuis que tu m'a dit là-bas que tu savais pour moi, je me demandais pourquoi t'avais jamais rien dit, tu aurais pu me faire comprendre que tu voulais pas…  
>- Bonne question…je ne sais pas Hyoga, je me suis souvent posé cette question sans jamais y trouver de réponse satisfaisante…je supposes que je ressentais déjà quelque chose pour toi mais à cette époque je ne comprenais pas encore ce que c'était…et puis il y avait Shunrei…je pense que je me sentais partagé entre vous deux…je ne savais pas encore lequel de vous deux faisait battre mon cœur…<p>

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre :

- Aujourd'hui je sais, Hyoga, c'est toi, je t'aime et je veux partager ma vie avec toi.  
>- Shiryu, je t'aime tant.<p>

Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser scellant cet amour et cette promesse.

ooo000ooo

**Au Sanctuaire…**

La fête organisée par Saori arrivait à son terme, après un buffet bien arrosé, ne restait dans la grande salle que les chevaliers. Tous les invités avaient été raccompagnés et les couples pouvaient enfin se retrouver maintenant qu'ils restaient entre eux.

Hyoga, revenu la veille au Sanctuaire, découvrait avec stupeur le Phoenix qui s'abandonnait dans les bras de Shura :

- Shiryu, tu savais ?  
>- Bien sur qu'il savait, répondit Shun à la place du Dragon, mais je lui avais interdit de te le dire.<br>- C'est vrai, confirma Aphrodite qui ne quittait plus Andromède, d'ailleurs celui-ci avait emménagé chez lui, il l'a même menacé de la tempête nébulaire s'il t'en parlait, reprit-il  
>- C'est un des couples le plus surprenant, je n'ose même pas imaginé leurs disputes, ça doit vraiment être explosif, dit Shiryu en riant, déclanchant un fou rire collectif.<br>- Et bien qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire ? demanda une voix derrière eux

Hyoga se retourna pour se trouver face à Camus et Saga qui les regardaient un peu perplexes. Il parvint à expliquer entre deux fous rires aux deux chevaliers ce qui avait déclanché cette hilarité. Saga ne put se retenir et se joignit à eux, Camus se contentant d'un grand sourire mais qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la scène en question.

Plus loin Shion regardait tout son petit monde avec un sourire, ils étaient tous là et tous semblaient maintenant partagés un bonheur bien mérités. Il aperçut Saori et Seiya qui s'éclipsaient discrètement, Aïoros et Shaka les suivirent de peu. Il chercha des yeux Dohko qu'il avait perdu de vue tout à l'heure alors qu'il remplissait son rôle de grand Pope. Évidemment il avait disparu, il soupira, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à le faire parler et le faire redevenir lui-même.

Mu vint le saluer avant de partir à son tour avec Kanon, accompagnés par Aldébaran et Shaina, celle-ci s'était installée au temple du Taureau depuis leurs retours d'Egypte avec la bénédiction d'Athéna.

Shion était heureux pour son disciple dont il avait depuis longtemps compris pour qui le cœur battait.

Il avait lui-même découvert avec surprise certains couples mais après tout, c'est dans l'adversité que l'on se retrouve, cette bataille en était la preuve.

Grâce à Aïola, Milo avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et son naturel espiègle et actuellement c'est Saga qui en faisait les frais pour le plus grand bonheur de trois chevaliers divins qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire devant les pitreries du Scorpion, même le chevalier de glace avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

Angelo et Marine quittèrent à leurs tours la salle, pour ces deux-là aussi tout se passait bien.

ooo000ooo

Petit à petit la grande salle se vida et Shion étendit son cosmos pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Peu après il arriva dans le temple de la Balance, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne frappe :

- Je me doutais que tu finirais par venir, lui dit Dohko, entres.  
>- Tu aurais pu rester un peu plus longtemps, ça fait vraiment plaisir de tous les voir ainsi, tu ne trouves pas ?<br>Dohko referma la porte sur Shion sans lui répondre et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, le grand Pope s'arrêta sur le seuil :  
>- La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'est quand tu avais disparu, dit-il<p>

La Balance l'entoura de ses bras :

- On peut aller directement dans ma chambre si tu préfères, dit-il en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou, Shion frissonna, mais resta ferme. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler depuis leur retour à tous, Dohko s'arrangeait pour détourner son attention :  
>- Non, tu as encore quelque chose à me dire Dohko, dit-il en s'arrachant à la douce torture et entrant résolument dans la pièce. Son regard se tourna vers son amant :<br>- Dis-moi ce qui te perturbes autant, lui dit-il  
>- Rien, je t'assures que tout va bien, répondit la Balance en fuyant son regard pour se diriger vers la cuisine, je vais faire du café.<p>

Shion soupira et l'y suivit en silence, réfléchissant à la manière de le faire parler. Au début il avait cru que c'était l'état de Shiryu qui le mettait dans cet état mais maintenant celui-ci allait bien…il le suivait du regard alors qu'il préparait le café, appuyé au mur de la cuisine…rien dans leurs rapports n'avait changé, pourtant même lors de leurs retrouvailles en tête à tête Dohko restait distant. Le grand Pope devinait qu'il lui cachait encore quelque chose et ce quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise avec ses pairs et avec lui…quelque chose qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de son bonheur et de celui des ses amis qu'il avait pourtant si bien contribué à faire naître car le grand Pope avait finit par comprendre pour quoi Shaka l'appelait leur ange : si lui veillait sur la sécurité du Sanctuaire et de ses chevaliers, Dohko lui veillait sur leurs bien-être et leur cœurs…mais Shion avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'être enfin heureux…il s'était comporté de manière exemplaire, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la planète alors quoi ?

- Racontes-moi en quoi consistait ton épreuve ultime Dohko, dit-il d'une voix douce

Il le vit se figer un instant. Alors c'était ça ? La seule chose sur laquelle il était resté très vague : il avait juste dit qu'il avait versé son sang refusant le combat…mais le combat contre qui et versé son sang de quelle façon ?  
>Dohko se retourna et posa deux cafés sur la table. Shion n'était pas idiot, il finirait par comprendre un jour. Il le regarda, cette fois il ne lâcherait pas avant de savoir, il soupira :<p>

- D'accord, dit-il simplement en prenant une gorgée de café, mon épreuve ultime était de choisir entre ma vie et mon devoir et c'est…toi qui est apparu devant moi.  
>- Moi ?<br>- Oui, enfin un parfait hologramme de toi…tu étais vêtu de l'armure d'or du Bélier, c'était assez déroutant.  
>Shion essayait de comprendre les implications de ce que lui expliquait Dohko :<br>- Et alors ? On a déjà combattu pendant la bataille d'Hadès, tu pouvais le faire…on est de force égale  
>- Justement, un combat n'aurait mené à rien et puis la situation était différente, tu devais rester en vie pour battre Seth…alors j'ai préféré…<br>- Te sacrifier en choisissant de perdre ce qui représentait ta vie, finit Shion pour lui, tu t'es tranché les veines et tu as offert ton sang à ton armure, c'est ça ?

Dohko se contenta d'hocher la tête, surpris qu'il ait deviné aussi vite et soulagé à la fois :

- Comment…  
>- Comment je le sais ? Parce que je pense que c'est ce que j'aurais fait également si la situation avait été inversée. Dohko, tu as fait le bon choix, où est le problème ? demanda doucement le grand Pope en faisant le tour de la table et se plaçant en face de lui. Il l'enlaça :<p>

- Parles, je t'en prie…  
>- J'aurais été incapable, Shion, murmura la Balance d'une voix à peine audible, incapable de te tuer…<p>

Shion resserra son étreinte autour de lui, alors c'était ça, il doutait de son rôle de chevalier :

- Tu l'aurais fait s'il l'avait fallu, comme moi je le ferais s'il le fallait. Où est ta sagesse Dohko ? Tu doutes alors que tu as refusé de m'impliquer dans ce projet, juste pour me protéger. Si je n'avais pas été si proche de toi, tu m'aurais parlé de cette quête. Tu avais fait ce choix bien avant de partir, la lettre que tu m'as laissé le prouve. Tu avais même choisis ton successeur, seul un véritable chevalier pouvait agir ainsi. Ne doutes pas de toi, moi je ne doutes pas. Ce combat que tu as refusé là-bas tu l'avais déjà mené ici…tu m'avais déjà vaincu avant de partir…  
>- Shion…<br>- Tous les chevaliers qui se sont trouvés dans cette bataille peuvent se retrouver un jour confronté au même dilemme que toi et je sais que chacun saura prendre la bonne décision justement parce que l'amour qui unit deux êtres est le lien le plus précieux que l'on veut à tout prix défendre et sauver. Et ce lien, c'est grâce à nous qu'il est préservé envers et contre tout, grâce à notre dévotion pour Athéna qui maintient et maintiendra toujours la paix en ce monde même au prix de nos vies.

Dohko le regarda, il affichait un visage si serein :

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?  
>- Etends tons cosmos et regardes où ils sont tous…regardes où je suis et tu reprendras confiance. Ce soir, il n'y a que de l'amour au Sanctuaire, si Shaka était là il te dirais que tu as réussit ton rôle d'ange gardien envers tous ces chevaliers, ce soir aucun d'eux n'est torturé et tu n'as aucune raison de l'être…tu peux être en paix avec toi-même.<p>

Dohko le regardait toujours, il sentait cette sérénité qu'il dégageait avec tant de force et ce poids qui l'étreignait depuis son retour sembla se dissoudre lentement, lui permettant de reprendre enfin espoir, de croire de nouveau en l'avenir :

- Shion, merci de croire encore en moi…  
>- De rien, mon amour, je croirais toujours en toi, tu es le plus sage de tous mes chevaliers, pourtant cette sagesse a l'air de te faire défaut dés qu'il s'agit de toi, alors comptes sur moi, je serais sage pour toi, dit le grand Pope avant de capturer ses lèvres pour sceller cette promesse.<p>

Le baiser se fit rapidement plus exigeant et Dohko se laissa aller ouvrant ses lèvres, savourant un plaisir retrouvé, il pouvait en toute sérénité aimer et croire à la paix et au bonheur.

Shion sourit intérieurement, enfin il parvenait à retrouver son amant comme aux premiers jours, avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Egypte. Ses mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, il pouvait à nouveau le savourer et le goûter sans retenue et il n'avait aucune intention de ne pas profiter de ce moment. Avec gourmandise, il fit descendre ses lèvres dans son cou, alors que ses mains parcouraient son dos, ils étaient toujours debout dans la cuisine et Dohko était appuyé contre le plan de travail :

- Shion, gémit-il alors que son amant faisait passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et descendait ses lèvres sur son torse le faisant frissonner encore plus.

Il sentit ses mains qui s'attaquaient à son pantalon et le sentit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il était complètement à sa merci et Shion semblait déchaîné, comme s'il cherchait à rattraper le temps perdu.

Dohko s'accrochait frénétiquement à lui, totalement submergé par les sensations que son amant déclanchait en lui par ses caresses divines, sa bouche parcourait son torse provoquant des spasmes de plus en plus incontrôlés. Il gémissait et criait sans retenue au flot de plaisir qui l'envahissait.  
>Il tenta une dernière fois d'arrêter son amant avant l'inévitable, en clair qu'il perde encore plus le contrôle de son corps mais bien inutilement :<p>

- Tu n'as aucune chance de m'arrêter, lui murmura Shion à l'oreille, ce soir tu es à moi.

Il grogna pour toute réponse et vit Shion se laisser glisser à terre et le sentit libérer sa virilité. Il capitula quand sa langue s'enroula autour de son sexe et le plongea avec délices dans un monde d'extase et de purs plaisirs pour la plus grande satisfaction de son amant.

Shion fit glisser le boxer sur ses chevilles et remonta lentement ses mains le longs des ses jambes musclés tout en continuant ses caresses buccales. Ce soir, il voulait lui faire oublier ses angoisses des derniers jours, l'emmener jusqu'au summum du plaisir, lui prouver qu'il pouvait encore et encore profiter de cette nouvelle vie qu'Isis avait choisi de lui rendre.  
>Ses mains caressaient maintenant l'intérieur de ses cuisses remontant progressivement, elles s'égarèrent sur ses fesses.<p>

Dohko n'en pouvait plus, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et s'était accroché au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber sous l'ampleur des ondes violentes qui le traversaient de part en part :

- Shion… gémit-il encore plus fort

Celui-ci le sentait au bord de la rupture et accéléra son rythme, sentant le bassin de Dohko venir frénétiquement à sa rencontre. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un halètement, dans un dernier cri, son corps tout entier s'arqua et il se répandit dans sa bouche, Shion avalant sa semence avec gourmandise. Il releva ensuite la tête pour l'observer un instant ses mains caressant toujours ses fesses. Il remonta jusqu'à lui sans cesser ses caresses sur le corps brûlant entre ses mains.

Dohko reprenait lentement son souffle et ses esprits, et se retrouva prisonnier des lèvres de Shion qui l'embrassait avec passion. Il répondit au baiser avec la même passion, décidé à prouver à son amant qu'il était prêt à subir son châtiment. Quand il se séparèrent ses bras revinrent s'accrocher à lui et ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise sa chemise, Shion s'arqua et frissonna de plaisir :

- Enfin, tu en as mis du temps, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille

Les mains expertes de la Balance déboutonnèrent rapidement la chemise qui tomba à terre et s'aventurèrent vers sa virilité qu'il caressa à travers le pantalon tous en faisant descendre ses lèvres sur le torse nu de son amant. Shion gémit et se laissa aller à la douce torture. Dohko, après l'avoir caressé et torturé pendant un long moment libéra enfin le sexe palpitant de son amant qui ne pu retenir un cri rauque, ce fut au tour de Dohko de murmurer à son oreille :

- Je vois que tu y prends goût, mon amour…

Shion sentait son corps s'affoler sous les caresses expertes, son amant avait retrouvé rapidement ses facultés à le rendre fou de désir. Il lutta pour garder un léger contrôle sous le regard amusé de Dohko qui finit par lui faciliter la tâche en plaquant son corps aux sien, déclanchant de violentes ondes qui les enflammèrent encore davantage. Shion en profita pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et plantant ses yeux dans ceux embués de désir de son amant vint caresser sa bouche avec ses doigts, Dohko sans le lâcher des yeux se mit à lécher les doigts un à un dans des gestes d'une sensualité affolante dont il avait le secret, augmentant encore un peu la température du corps de Shion qui avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Ce jeu de caresses et de provocations avait fait renaître le désir chez Dohko et il l'avait fait sentir à son amant en plaquant leurs deux bassins et ondulait savamment contre lui, l'affolant encore un peu plus.

L'unique fenêtre de la petite cuisine du temple de la Balance était couverte de buée, témoignage de la température et de l'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce où les deux hommes se témoignaient l'amour qu'ils se portaient d'une façon torride. Leurs deux corps luisaient de sueur, frémissaient à chaque contact. Leurs gorges laissaient échapper un concert des gémissement lascifs et de cris rauques témoignage vibrant de l'ardeur qu'ils déployaient dans ce corps à corps qui les menaient irrémédiablement à la parfaite union des corps et de leurs esprits.

Dohko s'était légèrement rejeté en arrière soutenu par un des bras de son amant alors que celui-ci continuait à le caresser ayant déjà introduit trois doigts dans son intimité, la Balance gémissait et venait à la rencontre des doigts, d'un mouvement souple ses jambes se nouèrent autour des hanches de Shion et il se cambra un peu plus. Celui-ci ne résista pas à l'invite et retira ses doigts pour le pénétrer d'un puissant coup de rein :

- Oh, Dohko…cria-t-il, perdant momentanément le contact avec toute réalité et plongeant dans un monde de délicieuses sensations où son amant avait déjà plongé depuis un bon moment. Ce n'était plus des ondes mais de véritables vagues qui les ravageaient maintenant, leurs souffles devinrent haletants et les cris s'intensifièrent. Shion caressait le sexe de son amant à un rythme similaire à ses coups de reins, Dohko cramponné à lui s'arquait de plus en plus. La position particulière décuplait leurs plaisirs et ils arrivèrent trop vite à leurs goûts à l'ultime vague qui les balaya violement dans un dernier cri, à quelques secondes d'intervalles dans une parfaite osmose. Il fallut à Shion toute sa maîtrise pour se maintenir debout sous l'effet ressenti.

Un long moment après, il se dégagea et Dohko reposa ses jambes à terre, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent alors dans un long et tendre baiser :

- Comment as-tu pu me priver de ça aussi longtemps ? reprocha doucement Shion à l'oreille de son amant.  
>- J'ai l'impression que ma punition est loin d'être levée, lui répondit celui-ci<br>- T'en as au moins pour toute la nuit  
>- Et si on commençait par un bain, histoire de récupérer un peu ?<br>- Je suis partant…

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient dans la baignoire qui finissait de se remplir. Shion y était adossé, Dohko s'était glissé entre ses jambes, contre lui, la mousse envahissait leurs deux corps :

- Heureusement que ta baignoire est grande, Dohko  
>- Oui, je me suis toujours demandé si un de mes prédécesseurs n'était pas un adepte de l'amour dans l'eau…répondit-il pensif<br>Les mains de Shion vinrent se perdre sur son ventre :  
>- A moins qu'il ne fréquentait un marinas ou une sirène, se risqua-t-il<br>Dohko le sentit étendre son cosmos et y joignit le sien sous l'œil interrogatif du grand Pope :  
>- Tu veilles sur leurs santés et moi sur leurs cœurs, lui répondit-il<p>

Une fois vérifiée que tout se passait pour le mieux dans le Sanctuaire, ils eurent un sourire complice, ce soir personne ne s'endormirait seul :

- Comment tu fais pour tout savoir sur leurs histoires de cœurs ? interrogea Shion  
>- Il suffit de les observer d'un autre œil.<br>- Oui peut-être, répondit Shion pensif, mais certains couples m'ont beaucoup surpris…  
>- Comme ?<br>- Shura et Ikki par exemple  
>- Pour eux il y a longtemps que ça couve, mais Shura a comprit bien avant Ikki…<br>- Et pour Shiryu et Hyoga ?  
>- Oh là c'est une autre histoire, pour Hyoga ça fait longtemps et Shiryu même s'il l'avait deviné a mit bien du temps à comprendre où étaient ses vrais sentiments, mais tu vois tout finit toujours par arriver.<br>- Y a que pour toi en fait ?  
>- Oui, ça doit être mon point faible, reconnut Dohko, mais je compte sur toi pour y remédier maintenant.<br>- Oh ça tu peux…dit le grand Pope en déposant des légers baisers sur le cou de son amant qui se retourna pour capturer ses lèvres. Leur nuit de retrouvailles de faisait que commencer…

Cette nuit-là toutes les constellations brillaient de milles feux à l'image de leurs chevaliers qui s'endormaient pour la plupart au petit matin sur des promesses d'avenir dans les yeux de leurs partenaires respectifs. Chacun semblait avoir trouvé une âme sœur qui l'accompagnerait maintenant dans tous les combats que l'avenir leurs réservait.

Fin

Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez la fin.


End file.
